Daughter of the Rogue
by Kelyn
Summary: Rovin is a thief. Born and raised one by her father who happens to be the best friend to the king of thieves. Noah is the annoying son of the king who happens to be destroying Rovin's life.
1. Chapter 1

Summary - Rovin is a thief. Born and raised one by her father who happens to be the best friend to the king of thieves. Noah is the annoying son of the king who happens to be destroying Rovin's life. Things get worse when the two are told to work together for a day, causing Daniel to come into Rovin's life. Is it true love? or is there someone else?  
  
A/N - I own most of the characters in this story but nothing more. I'm having a major writers block on "Sons of Thime Point Forest" so sorry! I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to put the next chapter up for that. Whenever I think of something to happen next. Anyway because I'm having writers block for that I thought i'd put this story up that I've been working on for a while. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sixteen-year-old Rovin dodged through the streets of Corus, pushing people out of her way. Behind, three guards ran. Having just stolen their purses after seducing them, they were quite mad. Although when someone is half drunk in the middle of the day they deserve to have their purses stolen. People jumped off the streets to let the guards by giving them room to catch up to the thief. Rovin, having grown up on the streets of the city had a far better advantage then the three. She leapt onto of a cart that was parked in front of a building and grabbed onto the roof. She swung her body onto the roof with the guards right behind her. It took them longer to get up and by the time they had, Rovin was already four roofs away.  
  
"No Dreave" on of the soldiers said reaching out and grabbing Dreave's shirt, as he started to take off after the girl. "We'll never catch her. Let's get back to the palace"  
  
Rovin stopped running of the sixth roof and looked back. Seeing that they had surrendered she gave a small wave before bowing. She laughed and watched as one by one they got down from the roof and headed back towards the palace. Giving a deep sigh Rovin placed her hands on her hips and waited while she caught her breath. She turned around and blinked at the setting sun as she wiped sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of her blouse.  
  
When she was sure the soldiers were long gone, Rovin walked to the edge and looked down. Below her was a merchant packing up his cart for the night. With a breath of good luck Rovin took two steps back before running forward and jumping off the roof. She landed with a thud beside the surprised merchant. Rovin straightened up from where she landed and brushed herself off.  
  
Turning from the merchant and his goods she walked along the street towards home. When she reached home she opened the door and stepped inside being welcomed by the voices of very drunk men. Rovin walked through the bar/inn of the Dancing Dove looking for her father. When she reached her father who was sitting with his best friend, the king of thieves, she was again greeted with many cheers.  
  
"Well look who it is boys!" one of her father's friends called. "If it isn't Dodger, who has humbly graced us with her presence!" Laughter and yells followed as the men teased her with the nickname they gave her when she was small.  
  
"If I didn't know any better Brick" Rovin replied walking past the man with a smile, "I could have sworn this was your purse!" she held it up so everyone could see. The table erupted with more laughter as she hugged Brick and returned his purse she had swiped.  
  
"What no hug for me?" her father asked holding out his arms. Rovin bent down and hugged her father who was still sitting in his usual spot at the left hand of the king of thieves Heith. When she let go she tossed two of the three purses to Heith. He leaned forward and grabbed both the purses, as he opened one he gave a low whistle looking inside. The purse held at least fifty gold nobles. Heith tied the purse again before congratulating Rovin and tossing one of the purses to her father, who looked inside himself before carefully hiding it. Heith ran a hand through his dark hair as Rovin sat beside her father and ordered dinner. She begand eating and was almost finished when more shouts and yells as well as laughter erupted as someone entered the Dancing Dove.  
  
Rovin stopped eating and turned in her chair to see Heith's son Noah pick up one of the young serving girls and twirl her around. He kissed her before setting her down and continuing his way to his father. Rovin rolled her eyes and turned back to her meal intent on enjoying it. Noah noisily came to their table giving Rovin a hug as he passed. She slugged him, getting him to let her go. If there was one person in all of Tortall that Rovin hated it had to be Noah. He was a typical seventeen year old with tan skin and muscle to spare. He loved telling young girls about how he was mostly muscle, and he wasn't lying. Noah looked nothing like his father other than they both had dark hair and their eyes were a weird sea-greenish color.  
  
"What's the matter Rovin" Noah asked after letting her go. He walked around the table saying hello to the father's "you don't like getting a hug from me?"  
  
"Never did like hugging things that smell like horse crap" Roving replies ripping off a bit on bread and eating it.  
  
"Really! Because you looked pretty cozy with that soldier this afternoon," he said leaning on the table. Rovin was about to say something back when Heith interrupted.  
  
"Rovin was just doing her job as I asked her to" he said telling Noah  
  
"'Asked' being the key word!"  
  
"Shut up Noah!" Rovin said getting annoyed  
  
"So now seducing men is part of your job!" Noah said  
  
"No, sleeping with idiots is what you do Noah!" Rovin replied  
  
"Rovin brought in over a hundred and fifty gold nobles today. What have you brought Noah?" Heith asked again interrupting their fight.  
  
"Only a hundred and fifty!" Noah asked Rovin like it was the lowest sum he had ever heard.  
  
"Like you could do better!" Rovin replied sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. Noah reached into his pockets and brought out three large purses. He tossed the three to his father who caught them and placed them on the table in from of everyone. All the noise at the table stopped as more thieves gathered round to see. They all knew of how Rovin and Noah fought over everything. Not a day goes by without the usual arguing at every meal.  
  
Heith opened the first purse and slowly poured the contents onto the table. The coins came rushing out fast. They clicked on the table and soon there was a large pile of gold. Rovin's face grew angry. No thief could have gotten that many coins in one day, and there were two more bags of the same size. There had to be at least a hundred sitting on the table.  
  
"Impressive" Heith said giving the other two bags to two of his loyal thieves so they might divide the money equally with the others. Noah looked at Rovin with a smirk on his face.  
  
"So Rovin. How many did you say you stole today?" he smirked  
  
"At least I got mine honestly." Rovin replied  
  
"Honestly my ass!" Noah said laughing  
  
"Tell me again who you got these off of?" Rovin said staring at him.  
  
"Three men coming into the city a few hours ago" Noah replied  
  
"Aint this a record?" someone called  
  
"Must be!"  
  
"I don't mind at all!"  
  
"Keep 'em coming!"  
  
The room burst into laughter and things went back to normal. The thieves drifted back to their tables. Rovin wiped her mouth with her napkin as one of the serving girls cleared her dish. Noah eyed the girl as she left.  
  
"You disgusting" Rovin muttered pushing her chair back and standing up.  
  
"What dear Rovin, going to bed so soon?" Noah called  
  
"Yeah Noah I am! You see if I don't get some sleep I may end up as ugly as you!" Rovin replied smiling as men and women around her laughed. Heith laughed as well and even though Noah was smiling they both knew she won this round. Rovin lazily walked past Noah slapping him over his head. Laughing she walked up the stairs to her room. Shutting the door behind her, Rovin started taking out her daggers. When she had finished placing them all on the table she took off her shoes, taking out the two small daggers she had hidden there. Rovin undid her golden-brown hair which hung in a loose braid down her back. She took off her torn shirt and tunic before slipping on a long nightshirt. Sliding into her bed she fell into a deep sleep listening to the laughter of her fellow thieves downstairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Yeah another chapter! Actually I have many of them written down, all i have to do is type them all up. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you like it, and i hope to update my other story soon as well.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rovin woke hearing a loud crash. In seconds she was out of her bed with dagger in hand. She tackled the person standing there to the crash with a thud. The man gave a yell of surprise before flipping her on her back. He landed on top of her and pinned her arms above her head. He forced the dagger from her hand and threw it towards the window out of her reach. It took a moment for Rovin to see who she had attacked. Rovin groaned when she saw Noah. He smiled and laughed.  
  
"Morning sunshine!" he taunted weighing her down as she tried desperately to push him off. "I always knew we'd one day end up like this,"  
  
"Save it for someone who'd care Noah" Rovin replied angry because she couldn't get up. "Get off me!"  
  
"I think I like you better this way." Noah replied "But, father's orders are to be carried out." Noah let go of Rovin's hands and raised himself off of her. She rolled out from underneath him before standing up. Walking to where Noah had thrown her dagger she picked it up and re-sheathed it. When she turned around again Noah still stood there staring as Rovin got angrier.  
  
"What do you want Noah?" she asked putting her hands on her hips  
  
"Looking good there Rovin," he said with a laugh as he indicated her nightshirt. It was long enough that he couldn't see anything, and short enough that he could if she bent over. Blushing and even more angry Rovin placed her dagger on the table with the others and walked to the far side of her bed. She picked up a pair of breeches and carefully slipped them on.  
  
"Do you mind!" Rovin hissed at Noah who hadn't moved and inch.  
  
"Not at all," he replied smiling.  
  
Rovin finished putting on the pair of breeches before asking Noah what he wanted again. This time he answered  
  
"I want nothing from you," he replied "my father on the other hand wants you downstairs as soon as your dressed. He requested that you wear something like yesterday!" Noah started laughing but a harsh glare from Rovin made him turn his laugh into a cough remembering her clothes from the previous day.  
  
"Get out!" Rovin hissed opening the door and shoving the laughing/coughing Noah out into the hall and slamming the door in his face. When the door was closed she turned around and headed for her armoire where she kept her nice clothes. Sorting through her torn and battered skirts she found one that hadn't been damaged by running yet. It was a brown color and would match her soft white shirt. Rovin guessed there must be a very wealthy man in town if Heith wanted her to dress again as a whore. She didn't dress like that very often, and mostly only on emergencies or when someone else isn't available. Her father hated the fact that she would choose to wear clothes that revealed cleavage or basically anything that attracted a man to her. Goes to show how protective her father is.  
  
Rovin picked up a brush from her dresser and ran it through her chest length hair wrapping it into a tight braid that hung down her back. For a finishing touch she added some face paint before stepping back and examining herself in the mirror. After hiding her daggers she grabbed her cloak and tied it around herself, so Noah and his friends won't be able to see anything. Looking at herself in the mirror one last time Rovin left her room and made her way downstairs. When she entered the common area many of the male thieves her own age started whistling at her. The older men howled with laughter as they watched the younger ones try and woe the great Dodger. They said she'd have to be blind, deaf, and stupid, but even then they wouldn't be able to woe her. Rovin barely noticed the boys calling as she walked toward her father and Heith. She took her seat next to her father who growled like he did every time she wore something he didn't approve of. Noah was already sitting across from her smiling and joking around with his friend Tyger who sat next to him. Rovin glared at Noah before listening to what Heith had to say.  
  
"What I'd like you to do" Heith began "If you want to of course--"  
  
"I wouldn't have dressed like this if I wasn't willing to do the job" Rovin replied  
  
"Right," Noah muttered  
  
"Who asked you?" Rovin replied getting angry  
  
"Obviously not you" Noah shot back  
  
"Will you two stop!" Rovin's father yelled rapping on the table and startling the two teenagers. They both turned their attention back to Heith who continued.  
  
"Right. There's a family of nobles staying for a few months in the palace. They're from Wolf Creek"  
  
"New money" Noah commented  
  
"Exactly. Only they have something I want" Heith continued  
  
"What?" Noah and Rovin said at the same time before glaring daggers at each other across the table.  
  
"That's not important right now. They've got two sons and three daughters. Now the eldest son is nineteen and the younger is seventeen. We won't have to worry about the daughters they're all to young" Heith continued  
  
"Sorry Noah!" Rovin said smiling  
  
"very funny!" Noah returned dully  
  
"Listen! The older is suppose to come into town today. I want his purse! Is that clear!"  
  
"And you want me to get it," Rovin replied a bit irritated though flattered that he trusted her enough to do this. Obviously he really wanted the guys purse.  
  
"Noah's going along with you" Heith continued shocking everyone at the table.  
  
"I'm not working with her!" Noah said at the same time Rovin complained  
  
"Why do I have to work with him?" Rovin glared at Noah crossing her arms over her chest which didn't help the situation at all.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Noah yelled at her. Rovin stood shocked  
  
"That's right! Blame me for everything! This is not my fault! It's yours!" Rovin replied  
  
The two continued bickering back and forth and shouting insults at each other until Heith stopped them.  
  
"NOAH! ROVIN! STOP THIS INSTANT!!!" Heith said silencing both of them. When the two had sat down again and taken some deep breaths Heith finished talking. "Noah will go with Rovin as protection incase the older has some guards. If there are guards Noah can be a distraction. If there is anyone other than the noble or the guards, I mean anyone, you leave and come back. We don't need two teenagers in prison. Don't go looking for trouble Dodger!"  
  
"Yeah like I just go looking for trouble everyday" Rovin muttered scowling in her chair  
  
"You seem to" Noah replied also scowling  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Make me"  
  
"Gladly"  
  
"It's going to be a long day" Heith replied rubbing his head  
  
"So basically he's going as my babysitter!" Rovin protested "Don't you trust me!"  
  
"Not in those clothes" her father said finally speaking as the room burst into laughter. Rovin turned and stormed out of the Dancing Dove with Noah following. The two walked down the street arguing while observing the merchants as they set up their shops for the day. They walked around most of the day like that bickering like an old married couple. Rovin reminded herself that he was only there as a body guard in case anyone tries to harm her. But it wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself. Yet she had to agree with her father, with the way she was dressed it was probably better for Noah to be there. She had to admit she did feel safer with Noah around, although she's never tell him that. Why would she want to make him fell happy.  
  
After a while Rovin got over how angry she was and enjoyed being in the city and not having to worry about dodging the law, yet. Finally sometime after noon they spotted the noble. He was certainly dressed fancy and even had a noble attitude about him. Rovin spotted him first and dragged Noah into and alley shoving him against the wall so she could peek out around the corner.  
  
"Lighten up Rovin!" Noah said startled  
  
"Hush up!" Rovin replied peeking out again. "There he is." she pointed the noble out to Noah who gave a low whistle when he saw hoe dressed up the guy was.  
  
"Get a load of that outfit! When someone looks like that who wouldn't rob him?" Noah whispered "That's the kind of guy who makes decent people go bad"  
  
"Let's just hope we get to him first" Rovin replied "Help me with this" she indicated her cloak buckle which had gotten tangled in her hair when she tried to get it out.  
  
"With pleasure!" Noah said smiling as he helped her get her hair out of the buckle and remove her cloak. Rovin straightened out her clothes and turned to Noah.  
  
"How do I look?" Rovin asked not really wanting a reply  
  
"Good enough to eat," he responded  
  
"Your so full of yourself" she said turning away from him and looking out at the street again. She waited until the noble came closer before taking a step out of the alley and onto the busy street of Corus. The noble stopped at a fruit stall and picked up an apple looking it over. Rovin stepped closer dodging people coming the opposite direction. Suddenly the crowds parted by the noble and another noble was passed. He stopped by the first and they talked. Rovin swore under her breath as she looked at the two boys who were mirror images of each other with the second looking younger. She swore again before hearing Noah calling to her. She turned around and quickly walked back into the alley with Noah.  
  
"What are we suppose to do?" Rovin said pacing hurriedly "There's not suppose to be two of them!"  
  
"As much as I love seeing you swap spit with nobles, I think we need to get back to the Dancing Dove." Noah said as Rovin glared at him  
  
"No way am I going home empty handed. Heith wants the purse, Heith's gonna get the purse" Rovin replied trying to think of a plan.  
  
"My father won't care. We can try another day."  
  
"No!"  
  
"We have to. Father said if anything went wrong-"  
  
"Nothing has gone wrong. We simply have a distraction."  
  
"Rovin-"  
  
"Beside why are you all of a sudden doing everything your father tells you to do? When have you ever listened to him?"  
  
"Fine what's the plan?"  
  
"You distract the younger while I keep the older busy. Then I'll steal the older ones purse while you steal the younger. Then I'll signal you and you can get rid of the older for me."  
  
"Simple as that huh"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Your such a bitch sometimes"  
  
"And don't you just love it!"  
  
"Not particularly. But I bet that guard did!"  
  
"Your so dead!"  
  
"You've got five minutes!" 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Hey people! These chapter are coming out quick! Anyway here's the third chapter and I probably won't be able to get any more out this week. Maybe next Saturday or Sunday I will get more out. I only decided to type this one up because it beats doing homework! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rovin turned and marched out of the alley thankful that the two nobles hadn't moved much. Without a backward glance at the scowling/smirking Noah she sidled up to the older noble and slid her arm around his waist.  
  
"Hi" she said sweetly adding an accent that made most men weak in the knees. The noble both turned and looked at her. The older seemed quite content at having a girl next to him, but the younger looked disgusted.  
  
"No thanks" the younger said "He's not interested"  
  
"Last time I looked he was old enough to make decisions for himself. Why don't we let him decide" Rovin replied smiling at the younger before looking into the face of the older who was smiling and clearly enjoying himself. Rovin wrapped her arms around his neck as she turned her body towards him.  
  
"David lets go" the younger said grabbing his brothers arm. David shook his younger brother off and wrapped his arms around Rovin's waist.  
  
"Be a good boy and stay out of this Daniel" David replied. Rovin brought his face closer and kissed him sweetly on the lips. She kept her eyes closed for a minute before opening them and watching as Noah took off running down the street with Daniel right behind him. Rovin smiled to herself and continued kissing David. He lowered his hands from her waist and she gave a very fake laugh as he started kissing her neck. She quickly grabbed his purse from his belt and slipped it up her sleeve with out anyone noticing. A few minutes later she saw Noah's head appear in the crowd. Rovin glared at him as he just stood there and watched the two. He started smiling cruelly and leaned against the nearest stall post watching. He crossed his arms and seemed quite content, not in the least bit interested in helping her. Rovin glared at him as she tried to keep David from going to far. She started backing up seeing as how Noah was going to be of no help and soon had David securely in the alley. David pushed her against the wall and started kissing her some more. A few seconds later Rovin pushed him away and reached out connecting her fist with his eye. He crumpled over yelling and swearing as he clutched his eye which was starting the swell. Rovin took the hilt of her dagger and knocked him over the head. She picked up her cloak which lay on a crate nearby and checked to make sure he was passed out. She left the alley a minute later wiping the saliva from her chin and neck. Disgusted she walked over to Noah who stood slowly clapping his hands.  
  
"Congratulations!" he teased with a sly smile "Another fine performance from the lovely Dodger!"  
  
"Shut up!" Rovin hissed flinging her cloak around her shoulders and fastening is. She slugged Noah on his arm before the two set out along the street not being allowed to return to the Dancing Dove in case anyone decided to follow them. "You were no help at all!"  
  
"Hey I got the younger away from you didn't I?" he responded silently swiping an apple as they passed the stall. He handed one to Rovin after they turned the corner. She bit into it and started chewing. Looking around Rovin almost chocked on the apple as she spotted the younger noble Daniel pushing his way through the crowds.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you?" Noah said watching her cough. She nodded ahead to where Daniel was walking in their direction. When Noah followed her gaze he dropped his apple. "Shit"  
  
"Hey!" Daniel yelled spotting the two of them. "I've been robbed! Stop those thieves!" Rovin and Noah exchanged a quick glance before running in separate directions. Rovin turned left and started running down the alley as Noah turned around and ran back through the streets. As some of the nobles guards took off after Noah, Daniel himself started running after Rovin.  
  
Rovin was having a hard time running, her feet kept tripping over her skirt and her cloak was weighing her down. She grabbed the clasp and started to un-buckle her cloak as she ran. When she was able to take it off she brought it around in front of her and crumpled it into a ball. She paused for a moment in front of a wall with only two choices of where she could continue running, to go left or right. She flung her cloak as far down the right alley as she could and took off running down the left one. That didn't go very far before she had to take a right. Rovin ran hard following the alley which only gave her one choice of which way to go. Finally she came to a dead end and swore. There was no way out for her. Wall in front of her was at least fifteen feet high and there wasn't anything for her to grab on to if she wanted to climb. There were no windows or stairs anywhere and nothing to hide behind. She decided she would have to wait and see if Daniel had followed her or not. Hopefully he had chosen the other alley and was now lost. Only time would tell. Rovin pulled out three daggers. She held one in her mouth and one in either hand. She stood waiting for what seemed like hours. Finally he appeared. Daniel rounded the corner of the alley. Rovin flung the dagger in her left hand at his face. Unfortunately Daniel ducked and the dagger hit the wall falling to the ground. Daniel had then taken out a dagger of his own and flung it at Rovin before she could release her second one. His dagger sliced her arm, cutting her shirt. Rovin stared at her arm as blood began to turn her white shirt red. Getting mad she flung her next dagger at him which didn't go very deep, but landed in his thigh. He swore as pulled the dagger out watching his dark breeches absorb his blood. Rovin took the third dagger from her mouth and was about to throw it went Daniel called out.  
  
"Stop!" he said putting his hands out in front of him to show he was un armed "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Then what do you want?" she hissed ready to throw her last dagger while looking him over. When he straightened up he was almost the same height as Noah. He had silvery-blonde hair which blended nicely with his tan skin. His blue eyes blazed as the two stood staring at each other.  
  
"You stole my purse. I want it back" he said taking a step closer to her. Rovin raised her dagger in defense. She carefully pulled another out of her sleeves being sure to not make the coins in his brothers purse jingle.  
  
"No I didn't" she argued acting innocent  
  
"Yes you did" he replied "You and that guy"  
  
"You have no proof"  
  
"You were the only ones close enough to steal them"  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"of course I'm sure"  
  
"anyone could have stolen it"  
  
"but you did"  
  
"and you know this how?"  
  
"I JUST TOLD YOU HOW!"  
  
"so you think I stole it because of the way I look"  
  
"I never said that"  
  
"but you were going to"  
  
"don't be putting words in my mouth"  
  
"don't be accusing me of stealing"  
  
"I wasn't!"  
  
"besides with the way you and your brother are dressed anyone could have taken your purses"  
  
"good point"  
  
"so how do you know it was me?"  
  
"you're a thief, it's what you do"  
  
"so now I'm a thief?"  
  
"and a whore"  
  
"so now I'm a whore!"  
  
"you're a thief and a whore!"  
  
"so now I'm both!"  
  
"yes"  
  
"why?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Why am I both? Because I certainly don't see how I can be a thief and a whore. That would take to much time and talent to pull that off."  
  
"but you did pull it off"  
  
"what?"  
  
"you seduced my brother than stole his purse while somehow managing to take my purse as well!"  
  
"why would I seduce your brother?"  
  
"because you're a whore! I mean look at you!" he motioned to her outfit while taking a few steps forward. This caused him to wince and clutch his leg. Rovin wanted to wince at her hurt arm as well but she wouldn't let him see she hurt.  
  
"I'm a whore because of the way I dress!"  
  
"yes!"  
  
"don't you think that's unfair?"  
  
"no"  
  
"don't I have a right to dress the way I want and not be called a whore?"  
  
"maybe?"  
  
"so again you think I stole the purse because of the way I look?"  
  
"you're a thief, it's what you do"  
  
"whose a thief?"  
  
"you are!"  
  
"no I'm not!'  
  
"yes you are!"  
  
"says who?"  
  
"I'm so confused."  
  
"So basically I'm a whore and a thief and yet you have no proof of either of the two"  
  
"yes"  
  
"however will I go on in life?"  
  
"can I just have the purses back. That's all I want!"  
  
"I don't have them"  
  
"you have to have them!"  
  
"no I don't 'have to have them' and I don't!"  
  
"then who does?"  
  
"how should I know!"  
  
"no, you have them I know it!"  
  
"don't you think I would know if I stole your purses or not!"  
  
"I can't take this!"  
  
"fine don't take it!"  
  
"the purses NOW!"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE YOUR DAMN PURSES!"  
  
"YES YOU DO!"  
  
"NO I DON'T!"  
  
"YES YOU DO!"  
  
"FORGET THIS I'M LEAVING!"  
  
"No! I'm LEAVING!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"You know what DODGER I know you have the purses and I'm going to get them back one way or another"  
  
"how do you know my name?"  
  
"the man who was with you yelled it as he ran off"  
  
"what exactly did he say?"  
  
"As he ran he yelled 'have fun dodger'."  
  
"that doesn't make it my name"  
  
"you just said it was"  
  
"I thought you were leaving?"  
  
"what kind of name is dodger anyway?"  
  
"If your not leaving I am!" Rovin walk passed Daniel ripping her blood soaked dagger out of his hand as she did so. She picked up her other which had clattered against the wall and started un winding her way through the alleys and trying to find the street again. Daniel on the other hand decided to follow her. He hobbled after her calling her name.  
  
"What do you want?" Rovin hissed turning around and facing him.  
  
"Well I thought since we both have to find our way out of these allies we might as well do it together to keep each other company. After all it's growing dark." Daniel responded pointing up. Rovin glanced above her to where the sky was growing darker as the sun set.  
  
"No we don't have to find our way out together" she said rounding a corner and spotting a wall with windows. She silently scanned the wall and thanked Mithros that it had enough holes to climb.  
  
"Why not?" Daniel asked following her  
  
"Because I'm leaving right now" Rovin leaped onto the window and grabbed the edge. She pulled herself up using the holes, all the while Daniel watched from below. When she grabbed the roof she expertly swung herself on top as she had down a thousand times below. Without a backward glance she started walking across the roof and soon was jumping to the ground in the back alley of the Dancing Dove. Noah waited for her there jingling Daniels purse. He knew that if he had gone inside without Rovin he would be in serious trouble.  
  
"About time you showed up!" Noah growled walking with her around to the front door of the inn/bar.  
  
"Ran into a little trouble" Rovin replied opening the door and walking inside slamming it in Noah's face. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ~ Yeah! I finally was able to update another chapter. My computer keeps freezing on me, so i hope i can get this loaded. I want to have another chapter out either today or somtimes this week. Thank you all for paitently waiting. I've had tons of homework...anyway here it is!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rovin looked around the bar and spotted her father in his usual spot beside Heith. Wincing at the pain in her arm she took a deep breath and walked over to them. She heard Noah enter behind her, but he went to talk to his friends instead of following her. She almost wished he had followed her. She sat beside her father and smiled as she choked out a hello. Rovin ordered some ale from a girl passing by, before looking at the two men.  
  
"Well?" Heith asked "How did it go?"  
  
"We ran into a little trouble" Rovin replied taking a sip of the ale that was placed in front of her  
  
"A little trouble!" Noah exclaimed coming up behind Rovin and giving her a hug. Rovin didn't even bother to slap him away. His body pressed against her arm and it took all her strength not to cry out in pain. When Noah realized she wasn't going to do anything he let go and sat across from her. He continued to glare at her and went on. "We got into more than a little trouble."  
  
Rovin glared back and kicked Noah hard in the shin. Noah yelped before swearing under his breath.  
  
"What trouble?" Rovin's father asked hurriedly staring at Rovin, who tried to hide her blood soaked arm.  
  
"No trouble" she replied not making eye contact with him.  
  
"Mithros Rovin! Don't deny it! No doubt they already know!" Noah replied taking a gulp of the ale that had just been placed in front of him. He watched the serving girl as she walked away before continuing. "The noble wasn't alone. He had the younger with him."  
  
Rovin could feel the other thieves turn and stare at her as she continued staring at the table imagining nothing was going on.  
  
"So Rovin decides to go ahead with the plan and she tells me to distract the younger one. So after she starts sticking her tongue down this guys throat,"  
  
Rovin interrupted by throwing one of her dagger at his head. Noah moved just in time as the dagger flew by pounding into the wall. Noah looked from the dagger to Rovin, who was ready to throw another, with mixed emotions. Finally he turned back to the table and took another gulp of ale.  
  
"As I was saying. While Rovin distracted the older, I swiped the younger ones purse so he would feel it. He took off chasing me giving Rovin time to steal the older ones. When I lost the little guy I went back to Rovin. She already had the older one blackened out so she didn't need my help." Noah sat down his cup, never taking his eyes off of Rovin. Still watching her he pulled from his pocket the younger nobles purse. Rovin pulled out the older one and they both dropped them in front of Heith. Rovin was the first to break the stare and Noah leaned back in victory. Rovin watched as Heith opened the first as a serving girl refilled her drink. Heith dumped the contents of the purse onto the table, there was nothing but a bunch of gold nobles. Obviously this wasn't what Heith wanted. He opened the second purse and dumped it's contents out. Along with a lot of gold nobles there were two rings. One was made for a male and one for a female. They were gold rings with a red ruby in the middle. Wide grins grew on the faces of Heith and Rovin's father. Rovin didn't see why the two seemed so happy. Heith picked up the males rings, which was much fatter than the females, and tossed it to Noah. Noah caught the ring and stared at it.  
  
"Put it on!" Heith said giddy like a child receiving a piece of candy. Noah did as he was told and slid the ring onto his middle finger. Nothing happened.  
  
"Um. Thanks" Noah said staring at the ring.  
  
Rovin's father picked up the females ring and turned to Rovin.  
  
"Hold out your right hand." he said.  
  
Glancing around at the thieves that watched Rovin gave her right hand to her father. She wasn't quite sure what this was all about. And she was somewhat freaked out by it. Her father took her hand in his and slipped the ring onto her middle finger. He gave her hand a warm squeeze before letting go. Rovin drew back her hand and studied the ring. It must have cost a fortune! The ruby looked to be real and the gold was certainly worth a lot. When Rovin looked closer she saw a small rings of a diamonds around the center stone. "Thank you father" she said pasting a smile on her face.  
  
Glancing over at Noah she saw a stupid smile on his face. "What?" she asked  
  
"Nothing," he replied staring at his own ring again  
  
"Job well done" Heith said grinning like a child. Other thieves congratulated the two before going back to their meals or heading towards their homes. Rovin thought of her soft warm bed upstairs and decided to turn in early. She excused herself from the table and said good night to her father. As she slowly walked up the stairs she realized how exhausted she was. When she collapsed on her bed Rovin never realized the pain had left her arm.  
  
Rovin woke the next morning extremely tired and not wanting to get out of bed at all. She lay there as long as the other thieves would allow. Soon she heard many of them pounding on her door telling her Heith commanded she get dressed and come down stairs. Lazily she rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of breeches and a loose tunic. Opening the door she saw Noah leaning against the opposite wall looking as horrible as she felt.  
  
"What do you want" she yawned  
  
"what are you talking about? I'm going downstairs" Rovin stared as Noah moved an inch towards the stairs. It took him five minutes to go another seven inches. Rovin muttered a laugh as she passed him and pounded down the stairs. She ignored the calling men as she walked past them in the halls and stairs. When she sat beside her father she thumped her head on the table, not having enough strength to lift it again.  
  
"Have a rough night?" her father asked rubbing her back  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Rovin muttered placing her crossed arms under her head and falling asleep. Heith and Rovin's father chuckled. Twenty minutes later Noah could be seen at the bottom of the stairs. He slumped his way to the table, passing Rovin wit Hough even teasing her. Everyone but Rovin and Noah noticed and became concerned. Many of Noah's friends gathered around him as well as the older men and women. Heith and Rovin's father exchanged worried glanced. Rovin and Noah never looked at each other without exchanging insults, and Noah never walked past Rovin without teasing her. Noah plopped in his chair across from Rovin and leaned his head back closing his eyes. Heith shook Noah's arm making sure he didn't fall asleep.  
  
"Wa---?" Noah grunted  
  
"No sleeping" Heith told him  
  
Noah stretched his arms yawning before rubbing his eyes and staring at Rovin "she's sleeping"  
  
Heith looked stunned before nodding to Rovin's father who gently shook Rovin. As she lifted her head she looked around the table at the worried faces. "What's going on?" she asked tiredly "Who died?"  
  
"No one died Rovin" her father replied  
  
"Oh--" Rovin's head went back on the table  
  
"Dear, are you okay? Can I get you anything?" one of the woman thieves asked her.  
  
"Ale," Noah muttered  
  
"No way!" Rovin replied waking up more. "That's probably why your so tired. You have a hangover."  
  
The table erupted with nervous laughs. The two were somewhat themselves again. Now all that they needed next was a stupid reply from Noah to set off a fight.  
  
"That's right. Hangover" Noah replied sitting up straighter. "While you were in your room doing nothing. I was down here having a life!"  
  
"A life that's going to end you up in the king's dungeon!"  
  
"and I'm sure you'll visit me regularly"  
  
"in your dreams"  
  
"how'd you guess?"  
  
"it's not hard to figure you out."  
  
"what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"think about it!" Rovin said leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of the water her father placed in front of her. Noah was about to reply when the table burst out in laughter. They were thankful the two were back to their old selves. The men and women scattered as Noah's friends sat in the empty seats next to Noah and Rovin. Rovin tried to ignore the guys, all seven of them.  
  
"So Noah," Candle said sitting next to Rovin and chewing on a piece of jerky. He swept his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes as he continued. "Why are you so tired?"  
  
"I think Noah and Rovin were up late!" Reid said laughing with the other boys.  
  
"Yeah right," Rovin muttered crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"She wishes" Noah said at the same time. He took a gulp of ale before grinning at Rovin, who stare back in disgust.  
  
"Let's see the ring again Noah" Tyger replied holding out his hand and indicating the ring on Noah's finger. Still staring at Rovin, Noah removed the ring and dropped it on the table.  
  
"They're at it again!" Candle yelled throughout the bar as he stood on his chair. "How many for Rovin! Do I have any bets on Noah?" Candle began taking bets as thieves crowded around to watch. Rovin and Noah had staring contests quite often. Up until recently the other men just laughed it off. Now they bet on the winner. Last time Noah had won, but Rovin was determined to win this round.  
  
Sweat gathered on Rovin's forehead and trickled into her eyed. She refused to blink it away. Noah seemed fine, taking sips of his ale as time passed, but something must of distracted him by the door. Noah blinked and the table erupted in cheers and groans. Rovin was disappointed. She knew Noah could have gone longer and that he let her win. She turned in her chair to see what had distracted Noah, as the thieves went about their business. She heard Noah talking to his friends as she waited for the men to get out of her view. Rovin gasped when she saw who stood at the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! It's really helps me remember to update!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Daniel and two guards walked to an empty table and ordered drinks. Before he could spot her, Rovin turned back to Noah who looked as scared as she did. Noah caught her eye, nervously shooting glances at Daniel. Rovin nodded but didn't know what to do. Ideas and escape routes flashed through her mind. They couldn't go up the stairs because that's where Daniels table was located and the front door was too risky.  
  
"Noah!" Rovin hissed trying not to make any sudden movements. Noah turned away from his friends and shot an angry glance at her, trying his hardest to act casually. Rovin noticed her slipped the ring back on his finger. Then something dawned on her.  
  
"Noah," Rovin hissed again clenching her teeth "Who's purse did the rings come out of?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"answer the question!"  
  
"How am I suppose to know?"  
  
"Think for once in your life! Who's purse?"  
  
"the younger"  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"no!"  
  
"where does the back door in the alley lead to?"  
  
"leads into the alley, why?"  
  
"no reason," Rovin replied glancing towards the nobles table. Daniel was scanning the room. The expression on his face showed that he was looking for someone. His gaze stopped on Rovin and he smiled. Rovin turned back to Noah and tried breathing. Her heart pounded, and she didn't know what to do.  
  
"They're gone!" Noah said suddenly  
  
"What?" Rovin replied snapping out of her thoughts and looking at where Daniel sat. All she saw was a serving women clearing the table. "How?"  
  
Noah thought she was talking to him and he answered her. "One of the guards paid Sara, then the noble gave her a not. Then the three just got up and left." Rovin still stared at the table and Noah went on "You know they stood, then using their legs they walked step by step across the bar and out the door."  
  
"Shut up Noah," Tyger responded throwing a chunk of bread at him.  
  
"Yeah we're tired of hearing you yap" Shoe added  
  
Annoyed and very tired Rovin stood about to make her way towards the stairs. The serving woman who had waited on the noble came up to Rovin blocking her path.  
  
"The noble told me to give you this Dodger" she said handing Rovin a sealed note.  
  
"Oh, umm.thanks" Rovin replied taking the note and slipping it into her pocket.  
  
"Hey Noah" the girl said  
  
"Hey Sara" Noah replied winking at her  
  
Rovin rolled her eyes as she passed the girl on her way to the stairs.  
  
"Sweet dreams Dodger" Someone called followed by more responses. Rovin waved them off as she ascended the stairs. When she reached her room she flopped into a chair by the window watching the thieves depart for a day of thieving. She stood again and lay on her bed. Rovin fell asleep forgetting all about the note.  
  
When Rovin woke again it was nearly dark out. The sun was setting and the inn was getting louder with the voices of the any thieves returning home from a day of stealing. Crawling out of bed Rovin slipped on her shoes and walked to the door missing the handle. When she finally grasped it she opened the door and gasped loudly as she stared at the back on Daniel. Now wide awake Rovin flung the door shut and locked it tightly, just as Daniel turned around.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled pounding on the door. "Open up Dodger! I know you in there!"  
  
Rovin closed her eyes wishing he wasn't there. Running to the window, Rovin opened it and looked below. The drop was to far to jump and she didn't want to risk breaking a bone at this point. Rovin turned around and sat on the windowsill, sliding out backwards she grabbed a hold of the top of the windowsill to help her stand. When she was standing she grabbed some shingles from the roof and started to pull herself up. She hung with her chest on the roof and her feet dangling over the side as she tried to find a hole in the wall. When she was finally able to find a nook for her feet, Rovin was able to pull the rest of her body onto the roof. Shaking she stood and silently walked along the roof to Noah's bedroom. She knew there were stairs out side of it, and also that he wouldn't be there. When she reached the stairs, Rovin sat down and dangled her legs over the edge, hesitantly she jumped onto the stairs which immediately began swaying. Crouching she waited for the stairs to stop before kicking open Noah's window and diving inside. As she predicted, Noah wasn't there. Rovin opened the door and peeked into the hall. Rovin sighed and sign of relief when she saw the hall was empty.  
  
Shutting the door behind her she walked down the hallway slowly. When she reached the stairs she peered down, but didn't see anyone coming. Suddenly two arms reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into the nook by the stairs. Caught unaware Rovin screamed but the person soon silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Stop it Rovin" he hissed  
  
Rovin stopped struggling immediately as she recognized Noah's voice. He took his hand away from her mouth so she could talk. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"If you'd shut up for two seconds and listen to what's going on downstairs you'd know!" Noah whispered an inch away from her face.  
  
Rovin turned and concentrated on listening, trying to ignore the fact the Noah was right beside her.  
  
"I was told the lady Dodger was here" and angry voice said  
  
"What? She wasn't there?"  
  
"Looks like the Dodger escaped again"  
  
"You'd be a lucky man if you catch Dodger off guard!" men in the bar joked  
  
"Guess I'm a luck man!" Noah whispered in Rovin's ear. Disgusted at the face he made Rovin pushed him away from her  
  
"You wish!" she replied. Noah smiled and leaned against the wall crossing his arms. Rovin went back to listening to the conversation.  
  
"Does anyone know when she'll return?" the man asked  
  
"could be days!"  
  
"or weeks"  
  
"no one knows!"  
  
"Why are you even looking for her?" Rovin recognized her fathers voice.  
  
"She took something of mine and I'd like it returned" Daniel replied. Rovin turned angrily to Noah when she recognized his voice. Noah moved his head just in time as she drove her fist into the wall where it had been a second before. Cursing she continued listening to what her father and Daniel were saying. The bar had gotten quiet and made it much easier for Rovin to hear.  
  
"I don't think Dodger would take something of yours. You are a noble and Dodger know better" her father said  
  
"Obviously she doesn't"  
  
"are you calling me a liar?"  
  
"of course not but by all means how do you know that Dodger knows better then to steal from a noble?"  
  
"Not that's its any of your business sir" Rovin's father said "but Dodger happens to be my daughter. That's how I know she would never steal from a noble."  
  
Rovin had to smile as she heard her father speak so proudly of her, even through the last part was a complete lie.  
  
"and who are you?" Daniel asked  
  
"me? People call me Dodson, and you are?"  
  
"Daniel of Wolf Creek"  
  
"Pleasure to meet you,"  
  
"likewise"  
  
Knowing her father Rovin guessed they were shaking hands.  
  
"Unfortunately Dodger isn't here and I'm not positive when she'll return. There are something even a father can't control, but I assure you'll I'll speak to her about this when she does return."  
  
"I'm not about to belie-"  
  
"Tell you what, I'll tell my daughter you stopped by. Tell her you were looking for her. Maybe she'll contact you instead! If not come back in a few weeks and you can try again."  
  
"Of course." Daniel said  
  
Rovin heard him walk across the room. The door squeaked open and closed with a bang. She exhaled slowly as the conversation started up again.  
  
"Well that was interesting" Noah said. Rovin jumped surprised. She had forgotten Noah was there. He laughed and pushed her against the wall to walk by. Rovin followed him out into the hall and down the stairs. She took the lead and walked to their fathers. Before Rovin sat down she gave her father a hug.  
  
"Thank you father" she whispered giving him a kiss on his cheek before sitting down.  
  
"Hey," Noah protested "Where's my hug and kiss?"  
  
"I don't hug wild animals and I'd rather see Daniel again than kiss you," Rovin replied trying to find a comfortable spot in her chair. Noah made a face and gave a small annoyed laugh.  
  
"Dodger, I promised the noble I'd talk to you about this situation the next time I saw you. You do realize what you did right?" Rovin's father asked trying to be serious.  
  
"Yes father" Rovin replied quietly and staring at the table.  
  
"Very well," he replied acting like he was going to punish her. "Keep up the good work!"  
  
Rovin laughed with everyone else at the table as they ordered a round of drinks and talked long into the night. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - sorry i couldn't get this up earlier. I've been having a bunch of recitals. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rovin was removing her breeches when she felt a soft lump in one of her pockets. She reached inside and removed the note that the serving girl had handed her. Suddenly she remembered who it was from. Tossing it on the table Rovin finished un-dressing and slipping into her nightshirt. Picking up the note she examined it thoroughly, looking at the note her eyes drifted to the ring on her finger. Something was wrong with the ring, she knew that much. Rovin slipped off the ring and placed it beside her candle on that table. Taking a deep breath for comfort, Rovin broke the seal and carefully unfolded the note  
  
Dodger,  
  
You've stolen more than you bargained for. I kid you not!  
  
Daniel  
  
Rovin stared at the note wondering what he was talking about. She was afraid of the ring and knew she didn't want to put it back on. Scared and confused she slid under the covers on her bed and tried to get a few hours sleep as the sun began to rise.  
  
Rovin woke feeling something rough against her skin. Closing her hand she heard the crinkling of paper. When she opened her eyes she stared at the note balled up in her fist. Suddenly the door opened and she watched as her father walked in carrying a tray of food for her. He smiled and placed the tray on the table, noticing the ring he picked it up and turned around with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Your not wearing it?" he said motioning to the ring  
  
"Yeah," Rovin replied softly and suddenly embarrassed. "It was leaving a dark circle around my finger. I took it off for a while and I guess I forgot to put it back on." Hesitantly walking to her father she took the ring from him. Glancing between her father and the ring she gave a cautious laugh and a smile before slipping the ring back onto her finger.  
  
"There, that wasn't so hard" her father joked taking her by the shoulders and directing her to a chair where he made her sit in front of the tray of food. She began eating as she listened to her father talk. "Nothing to do today. Same as yesterday. You can go about the streets if you want, but look out for this Daniel guy. I don't trust nobles. Just in case I think I'll ask Noah to go around with you--"  
  
Rovin gasped and chocked on the tea she had been drinking. She started coughing and set the tea down. After a minute or two she settled down and was able to talk.  
  
"Are you mad?" she hissed  
  
"Rovin are you alright?" her father asked obviously not hearing what she said  
  
"I'm fine," Rovin replied breathing deeply. "Just surprised. Father, I'm able to take care of myself. I'm sixteen-"  
  
"barely"  
  
"I am"  
  
"I'll just feel better knowing someone was with you after this noble ca-"  
  
"Daniel's harmless"  
  
"but his guards aren't"  
  
"at least have someone other than Noah come with me!"  
  
"Everyone else is busy." her father said standing and walking to the door obviously through with the conversation. "I'll send Noah up in about thirty minutes." he left Rovin scowling and slumped in her chair. She nibbled on the edge of a piece of toast before throwing it down on the tray, to angry to eat.  
  
She dressed slowly hoping Noah wouldn't show up. Unfortunately for her, thirty minutes later Noah knocked on her door. Not waiting for a reply he opened the door and walked in closing it behind him. He seemed happy from the smirk on his face and the fact that he was very energetic after having three hours of sleep.  
  
"Hey gorgeous!" he smirked looking at where she stood loading her daggers in discreet places.  
  
"Have you ever heard of privacy?" Rovin replied hiding the last dagger in her tunic  
  
"Nope. I was raised a thief remember" he replied smiling  
  
"Unfortunately. Remember I was taught the exact same things at the exact same time you were."  
  
"That's where your wrong! I was never taught to seduce people"  
  
"No that just comes naturally for you!"  
  
"So I hear I'm suppose to baby sit you again!"  
  
"You've been mistaken. I don't need you to watch me"  
  
"That's not what your father said"  
  
"and what exactly did my father say?"  
  
"he said he'd like me to accompany you on the streets today,"  
  
"oh brother!"  
  
"almost makes you feel decent doesn't it! Accompanying a lady!"  
  
"you wish!"  
  
"what I can't figure out is why? Your not wearing those lovely clothes you were wearing the other day!"  
  
"Noah! I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself and I don't need you 'accompanying' me on the streets!"  
  
"Shut up Rovin!" Noah said rolling his eyes annoyed. "I'm going with you and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
Rovin glared at him before growling and storming out of the room. Noah followed and the two walked down the stairs and through the nearly deserted bar. Rovin glanced back to where her father and Noah's father sat with their heads bent together talking, before following Noah out onto the streets of Corus. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - here's the next chapter. What will happen next...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Rovin stepped out of the dark smoke filled bar and onto the streets of Corus blinking in the sunlight. She looked to her left and saw a thief she knew talking to a man who owes him money. Standing a few feet from them was Noah listening to every word his friend uttered. Rovin looked away from them and watched as the many royal families went by in their fancy carriages and riding their gorgeous gorses, that any thief would kill to have. She watch a carriage roll by holding two small girls and their mother. Trailing behind them was what Rovin guessed their father and along with two boys who looked much alike. The boys stopped and stared to where the thief stood arguing with the man. Rovin watched something slither off one of the boys before disappearing into the crowd. Thinking it was a cat Rovin forgot about it at once. Turning from the boys she walked over to where Noah stood listening with his arms crossed. When Rovin appeared beside him the man grew more nervous and started stuttering a bunch of nonsense words. Sometimes Rovin loved her reputation and other times she hated it. This was one of those times when she loves it. She silently pulled a dagger from her belt and held it down by her thigh. The man went pale and stared at the dagger in shock.  
  
"Bring the money next week or you'll have a few less fingers." Rovin hissed before dragging Noah away from the group. When they were a few streets away and Rovin had re-sheathed her dagger Noah spoke up.  
  
"So Rovin what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Nothing with you,"  
  
"Come on hun!" Noah responded putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her against his body. "You know you love me!"  
  
"Like hell!"  
  
"Don't be so harsh Rov!"  
  
"Don't call me Rov,"  
  
"What should I call you then?"  
  
"How about my name!"  
  
"and that would be?"  
  
"I'm not going to deal with this!"  
  
"What aren't you going to deal with?" he was teasing her and they both knew it. Rovin pushing on him and was able to break his grip on her shoulder. Angered Rovin stalked off down the streets trying to ignore Noah who followed her laughing and talking the entire time. They walked around most of the day arguing. They argued over which people to steal from, which stalls to stop at, even which roads they should take next. Around noon Rovin and Noah became separated. She soon found him flirting with a gorgeous young noble. Rovin was disgusted that Noah would try for a girl of her status. Rovin smiled thinking this was the perfect time for revenge on Noah. She walked to where she was almost in front of him and stood with her hands on her hips. Glaring at Noah she shouted in her loudest voice.  
  
"Noah! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Noah and the girl both turned they're heads towards Rovin. Noah's face automatically fell and went pale. His eyes gave the look of a trapped animal. The girl had a look of disgust as she looked Rovin up and down. Rovin did likewise as she walked to Noah's side and rested her hand on his arm. "I've been so worried after you didn't come home last night. And you are?" she asked the girl  
  
"Gezela," the girl responded not only looking disgusted but confused.  
  
"Where are my manners!" Rovin replied with a small laugh "My name's Dodger. I'm Noah's wife!"  
  
Noah's mouth fell open and he started gawking at Rovin. The girls face fell as well and she turned to glare at Noah.  
  
"Your married!" Gezela shouted  
  
"No, I'm not!" Noah responded turning to Gezela  
  
"of course we are!" Rovin replied holding out her hand for the girl to see the ring. "MY wedding ring. It matches his!"  
  
The girl shot a glance at Noah's hand. He quickly moved it behind his back, but it was too late. The girl had already seen the ring.  
  
"Your not my wife!" Noah shouted at Rovin  
  
"Oh yes I am!" she shouted back  
  
"No your not!"  
  
"I was the other night!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"So I'm only your wife in bed!"  
  
"Yes! NO! NO!"  
  
"What are you saying Noah?"  
  
"Your not my wife!"  
  
Suddenly Rovin broke out in fits of tears. Something she was taught when she was younger. "Are you s-saying you d-don't love m-me anymore?"  
  
"What!" Noah responded growing red in the face from being so angry and trying to control his temper.  
  
"We have two children at home! And by the way congratulations! Number three's on the way!"  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"You heard me! I'm pregnant again!"  
  
"How! What! Who?"  
  
"You should have told me you didn't love me before I became your wife and the mother of your children! I should have listened to my father! He said you were trouble but I didn't listen! I believed you loved me!"  
  
"Rov - Dodger stop this now! It's not funny!"  
  
"Your right Noah! Its not funny that your leaving me and sleeping with some pretty young noble who doesn't know better!"  
  
"We are not sleeping together!" Gezela said cutting in "I just met him!"  
  
"Of course you did. That's what you both want me to believe" Rovin responded point at Noah. "You've probably been sleeping with her for years! How many children do you two have that I don't know about?"  
  
"Excuse me? Is something wrong here miss?" a man said off the street. Rovin turned to see Candle standing beside Tyger watching and acting like part of the crowd that had gathered.  
  
"Is this man bothering you miss?" Tyger added  
  
"He's my husband, only he's cheating on me with her!" Rovin said pointing to Gezela.  
  
"That's it!" Gezela yelled shoving past Noah. "You sick bastard! I am not sleeping with him! I would never lower my self to such a level as to do that and humiliate my family!" With that she turned and pushed though the crowd. When she was far enough away and the crowd had disappeared Rovin, Tyger and Candle burst out laughing. They doubled over with laughter as tears streamed down their face. Noah's face wasn't as happy.  
  
"How could you do that to me!" he hissed at Rovin  
  
"do what hun?" she asked innocently.  
  
"say you're my wife and embarrass me like that! Not to mention have Gezela insult me in that way!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Noah," Candle responded leaning on Tyger in order to not fall on the ground laughing. "Gezela's a slut. She's slept with more men like us than you can count."  
  
"Rovin still had no right to say she was my wife!" Noah said turning to Rovin in anger.  
  
"but I am your wife dear!" Rovin replied  
  
"yeah right!"  
  
"oh shut up you perverted piece of filth!"  
  
"What did you call me you slut from hell?"  
  
"you heard what I said you bastard who couldn't get a noble if he tried!"  
  
"and you can you shitty piece of dung!"  
  
"I can and I have, noble men love girls like me you whore without a brain!"  
  
"you mean sluts like you!"  
  
"your one to talk! How many of the serving girls have you slept with?"  
  
"at least I've slept with someone!"  
  
"my private life is none of your business!"  
  
"and mines none of yours!"  
  
"correction! Your private life is known to everyone!"  
  
"I have nothing to say to you!"  
  
"good because I have no wish to continue talking to you!"  
  
"oh go sleep with a whore!"  
  
"after you!"  
  
"are you volunteering?"  
  
"over my dead body!"  
  
"that can be arranged!"  
  
"go ahead and try!"  
  
"is that a challenge?"  
  
" you wouldn't get far!"  
  
"wouldn't I?"  
  
"I'd kill you first!"  
  
"would you!"  
  
"yes I would!"  
  
"your so full of shit! Can't you just shut up for once? No wonder your mother left you!" Noah yelled  
  
Rovin glared at him stunned. Noah had never spoken about her mother before, he knew better. Tears gathered in her eyes but she wouldn't let Noah see her cry. Turning she pushed through the on-lookers disappearing into the crowd. Rovin emerged from the crowd and ducked into an alley to catch her breath. There the tears started flowing from her eyes. This time they were real. She wasn't going to let Noah upset her. Even when she realized everything he said was true. What scared her most was that Noah knew her more than any body else. Her father didn't even know her as well as Noah did. Noah knew just what would upset her and he said it. While Rovin was trying to calm down she felt something hard knock her on the head. Suddenly everything went black. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - because i got about twenty or more reviews for chapter seven i decided to give you all a little treat an update the next chapter now instead of next weekend! Yeah for me! So if the reviews keep coming and there are lets say twenty five or more for this chapter the next one will come out sooner! And i was sick today and really bored so i typed this up. But anyway here it is....  
Chapter 8  
  
Bright light. Everywhere. Pounding. Voices. Wind. Light. Pounding. Birds chirping. People arguing. Laughter. Ants walking. Dogs barking. Pounding. Voice coming closer. Glass breaking. Children laughing. Rovin faintly became aware of her surrounding. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up into the blurry image of wood. Blinking she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Looking around she realized she was on a bed. In a bedroom. A very nicely furnished bedroom. A bedroom decorated to nice to be a common persons. She felt the bed below her. Feathers, and nice ones too. Her body seemed to melt into the bed because it was so soft. She had never felt a bed like that before. Above her the wood turned out to be the top of the bed, a canopy, was what she had heard a noble call it once. Looking around the room she saw an armoire as well as a chest of drawers to the left and what seemed to be a vanity with a small mirror hanging above it to the right. A large rug covered about every inch of the room and a large chest was located at the end of the bed which stood in the middle of the room against the far wall. In front of her stood the door. The room was beautifully decorated with a few painting. Flowers were placed in spots that gave the room a fresh smell, as did the two large glass doors that stood open letting the lace curtains blow in the wind. She guessed they led to a balcony. As Rovin got her hearing under control she thought she had died and gone to heaven. This room was far more lovely than she could ever imagine.  
  
Becoming worried Rovin reached for one of her daggers. She grasped air. They weren't there! Looking down she realized she wasn't wearing her tunic and breeches. Someone had changed her clothes into a gown that a noble would probably sleep in. Confused and scared Rovin quickly lay down and pretended to be asleep as the door opened and two people walked in.  
  
"Where did you say you found her again dear?" a woman's voice asked  
  
"Knocked out in an alley the other day, when I had gone to the city. Remember?" a man replied. Rovin swore when she recognized Daniels voice.  
  
"oh yes. I remember! It's been three days already!"  
  
"She still hasn't woken up."  
  
"If she hasn't woken are you sure she's alright?"  
  
"we won't know until she wakes."  
  
"she could be dead for all we know!"  
  
"she's breathing, so she's not dead"  
  
"the poor dear"  
  
"I'm sure she's be fine mother."  
  
"of course. I'll leave you now. Perhaps she'll wake." Rovin heard the door close behind the woman as she left. Panic rose in her. No matter what she had told her father about Daniel being harmless she didn't quite believe it herself. She had no idea what he was capable of and she was most upset because she had lost all of her daggers which had taken her many years and many killing to collect and now they were lost to some spoiled noble who seemed to have kidnapped her. Feeling uneasy Rovin tried to will Daniel to leave, but he didn't. He leaned against the wall to her left and crossed his arms over his chest, seeming to study her. After a few minutes he spoke.  
  
"I know your awake so you might as well talk to me!"  
  
Rovin's eyes darted open and she glared at him. Sitting up quickly she harassed him with questions. "where am I?" "what am I doing here?" "why did you kidnap me?"  
  
"A) your at the palace in my little sisters room. B) you're here because I found you knocked out in an alley and C) I didn't kidnap you."  
  
"Bullshit!"  
  
"excuse me!"  
  
"you didn't find me knocked out in an alley!"  
  
" all right I didn't find you."  
  
"then who did you send to kidnap me?" she asked now sitting up against the beds backboard with the covers pulled around her.  
  
"and where are my daggers?"  
  
"one of my trusted servants was sent to fetch you for me. I wasn't aware he was going to hurt you and I of course couldn't have you armed when I came to talk to you. Not after last time."  
  
Rovin glared at him with clenched teeth as she spoke. "And where are my clothes?"  
  
"Oh that," Daniel replied looking at the floor and blushing. "That was my mothers doing. She decided your clothes were two dirty."  
  
Rovin gawked at the young noble who stood there so arrogantly staring at her "excuse me for living my life and not having time to bathe every day like you spoiled nobles do! You have no idea what the real world is like and you've probably never worked hard for once to make and honest living!" Rovin had, in her anger, gotten out of the bed and stood in front of Daniel with her hands on her hips yelling at him  
  
"and what you call work is honest!"  
  
"who said we were talking about my life! I'm saying there are honest people out there who work hard for their money and all they have to show for it is a small house with barley any heat in the winter or food because they spend all their money on taxes and trying to live!"  
  
"I'm not sure what world you living in but King Jonathan makes sure all his people are fed and housed properly!"  
  
"After all you nobles are satisfied! Barely anyone has the money or supplied to be clean anymore and did it ever occur to your mother that I like my clothes dirty!"  
  
"I doubt you'll see your clothes again milady!" Daniel said pushing off from the wall and standing a foot from her. He was close enough to her that Rovin could smell the soap he had obviously washed with earlier. Her heart started pounding against her chest and she suddenly became embarrassed that they had yelled at him. Determined not to let him see he had affected her in any way she met his stare with her own.  
  
"and why won't I see my clothes again?"  
  
"because, mother muttered something about burning them. She'll probably have you fitted for new clothes"  
  
"I don't need new clothes, sir" Rovin hissed clenching her teeth and trying not to lash out at him again. Obviously what she felt a moment before had passed. "I just want my old clothes so I can get out of here" Rovin started towards the door but Daniel stepped in front of her stopping her inches from his body.  
  
"I don't think so." he said smiling down at her and uncrossing his arms.  
  
"excuse me?!?"  
  
"I'm afraid you can't go anywhere."  
  
"and why in Mithros name can't I?"  
  
"because, although no one but you and I now this, your technically my prisoner."  
  
"what?"  
  
"Rovin Elizabeth Dodson. Also known as 'Dodger' for your weird hearing and quickness. Getting a little rusty aren't we? Born on the twenty-fifth of April. Started in the thieving business at the age of four taking after your father when you mother abandoned you with him, declaring she wasn't fit to be a mother. You were first arrested when you were six spending a night in prison for stealing a women's bracelet. When you were eleven you killed your first man and since then you've killed thirty-seven others, mostly rivalry thieves and drunks. Your famous for cutting the tongues off of your victims after you kill them. In total you've stolen over five million gold nobles and spent one week in prison because none of the guards can catch you. From me you've stolen one hundred and fifty gold nobles as well as the set of wedding rings I am to give my betrothed on our wedding day."  
  
"so your betrothed!"  
  
"no. I'm speaking about the future, and I did get one of the rings back!" Daniel showed her the ring that had been on her finger the other day. Rovin was relieved to have it off, yet part of her wanted it back.  
  
"You wrong you know," she said  
  
"about what?"  
  
"the tongue thing. I don't do that. One of my friends does it after I kill as a joke so people will think its me. He ends up throwing them out, but still."  
  
"Oh. Well--"  
  
"what's so special about these rings anyway?" Rovin interrupted  
  
"they're for two betrothed who don't necessarily want to be married. It draws them together and makes them love each other. It also has healing powers in it."  
  
"are you saying your going to hate whoever you will be betrothed too?"  
  
"most likely knowing my mother"  
  
"so they basically put the couple under a spell"  
  
"no. just makes them open their hearts and see things about the other person they wouldn't normally see and love them for those things."  
  
"do they work with all people"  
  
"they should. Why?"  
  
"no reason. And how long does it take to draw the two people together?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. I've never had time to try them out. Who has the other-"  
  
"how did you know so much about me?"  
  
"you think I didn't do my homework?"  
  
"Funny." Rovin was about an inch from his face and she was certain he could hear her pulse racing a mile a minute. "Let me pass"  
  
"I told you, you're my prisoner. Unless you want me to bring you before the king. I'm sure he'll only give you a few years in prison. That is if he lets you live."  
  
Rovin took a small step away from him and glared even more. "King Jonathon wouldn't sentence me to death!"  
  
"care to push your luck!"  
  
"care to live?" Rovin lunged forward and grabbed his dagger placing it against his neck before he could stop her. She applied a little pressure to scare him and watched as a trickle of blood dripped down his neck as she stared at him. "Not so rusty after all!"  
  
Suddenly Daniel grabbed her wrist and twisted their position. He grabbed her free wrist and twisted it behind her back. Standing behind her he threw the dagger away and grabbed her throat loosely "I wouldn't try that again if I were you!" he hissed in her ear as she gave a small yelp of pain at her arm being twisted. He gave a deep breath before pushing her away from him. Rovin grabbed the bed post, coughing from his grasp on her neck. She doubled over with fits of coughing. Covering her mouth she tasted something foul. Soon she stopped coughing and was able to breath normally again.  
  
"Are you alright?" she heard Daniel ask  
  
"Fine" she said standing and turning to see him holding a white cloth to his neck as he tried to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Don't worry I'm fine" Daniel said dully with a hint of sarcasm. Rovin glared at him in pain.  
  
"Why won't you let me leave?" she asked weakly  
  
"we've been over this!"  
  
"no we haven't!"  
  
"yes. You stay with me and I don't turn you over to the king!"  
  
"I'm not going to be your personal slut if that's what your thinking! I'm strictly a kiss here and there I don't sleep with men!"  
  
"not even that Noah fellow?"  
  
"Noah! Of course not!"  
  
"just asking. Anyway that's not what I want you for, but we can discuss this later. I need to go find a healer before I die!"  
  
"that would be a pity!" Rovin muttered  
  
Daniel stopped from where his hand was on the handle of the door. He turned and stared at her. "You know your very pretty when your mad. I'll send my mother in soon to give you a suitable dress for the banquet."  
  
"excuse me!"  
  
"yes you're to be my dinner guest tonight."  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"oh come on! It'll be fun! Besides you have no choice! You didn't think I'd leave you alone by your self now did you?" with that he turned again and left. A minute later Rovin heard the turning of the key as she was locked in. What was the point of having hearing like a dog when it never works when she really needs it! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - well here's the next chapter. I can't believe i got it out so soon. Didn't get twenty five reviews on the last chapter but that's ok. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Don't know when though but here enjoy!!! Thanks to all those who did review by the way!!!  
Chapter 9  
  
Rovin paced the large room scowling. Her arms were crossed over her chest and every minute or so she would throw something against the wall. She wore a light green dress that was tight in the chest and stomach, before opening up and flowing around her legs. The dress was a bit to long for her and she tripped often while pacing. The sleeves were short and puffy and her chest showed more than she wanted Daniel or any other noble to see. Around her neck she wore a small chain with a pendant hanging from the end. The pendant was real gold with a gorgeous stone in the middle. Rovin's hair was pinned up on the top of her head and had been curled until she cried. Daniel's mother even requested the servants put more face paint than she had ever seen on her. Rovin had screamed bloody murder when they decided to pierce her lobs in order to put more jewelry on her. In the end she turned out looking just like a noble, as if she had been raised that way.  
  
Rovin stopped pacing when she heard the lock turning. The door opened and Daniel walked in shutting it behind him. Rovin glared even more when he turned around and stared at her with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"It's not nice to stare!" Rovin hissed turning away from him and walking out onto the balcony.  
  
"It's not that," Daniel said following her out and standing next to her as they watched some nobles making their way to the great hall. "I just didn't expect my mother to so such a good job." he turned to her and smiled flashing two rows of perfect white teeth  
  
"Spoken like a true noble" Rovin muttered not daring herself to look at him. She breathed deeply trying to calm her pulse down. Her heart pounded against her chest as he continued to stare at her. Finally she found her voice and was able to speak. "Shouldn't we be going?"  
  
Daniel turned away from her and cleared his throat "Yes, we should" he walked back inside and Rovin followed him a minutes later walked past him out the door. It led into a larger room witch was furnished like a living room. Sitting on one of the couches was a girl a few years younger than Rovin. She smiled and stood when Daniel entered.  
  
"Ready to go Dan?" she asked  
  
"Of course!" he replied smiling "Emily this is Elizabeth, she the girl I found on the streets. Elizabeth this is my little sister Emily. You've been staying in her room"  
  
"Nice to meet you" Rovin said to Emily imitating the many nobles she had watched. Rovin gave a small curtsy as she had been taught by her mother. Emily just stares at Rovin with her mouth open. "Why did you use my middle name?" Rovin hissed at Daniel under her breath  
  
"Your first name sounds like a peasants, your middle name will convince everyone your noble born!" he responded in a whisper  
  
"I happen to like my first name and whoever said I wanted to pretend I was noble born?"  
  
"You can't come to dinner if your not noble born"  
  
"What a pity, I guess I won't come!"  
  
"Nice try Elizabeth!"  
  
Rovin glanced at Emily who still stood there gaping at her  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Rovin asked Daniel  
  
"Not that I know of" he responded before turning to his little sister. "Hey Em, what's that matter?"  
  
"Nothing" she said as if snapping out of a spell. "You told me she was pretty, but not this pretty! That's all"  
  
Rovin blushed deeply, aware that Daniel was as well. Emily saw this and quickly led the way to the great hall talking the entire time.  
  
"So Elizabeth. That's a very pretty name. Is it your first name? Some of the girls here use their middle name, and mother says that's tacky. My full name is Emily Mary Rebecca Ann de la John. I hate my first name. I'd rather go by Ann but mother won't let me. She says she gave me a pretty name so I'd use it. She says Dan butchered my name by calling me Em, but I don't care because Em rhymes with Ann. Sorta. Anyway. I'm thirteen and I'll be fourteen in a week exactly. I'm so excited! I can't wait to see what mother and father got me. Daniel won't tell me either. He says it's a surprise. I don't care if I know before or not. I hope it's a horse. I've been wanting one of my own for ever. Do you have your own horse Elizabeth? By the way how long do you plan on staying with us? I don't mind if you use my room. I've been sharing Eliza's room with her. Eliza is our little sister. She just turned six. Anyway where was I? Oh yes. Since Eliza is so young her goes and sleeps with mother and father because she had bad dreams, so I end up having my own bed either way. I hope you stay a long time because I like you, and I can tell Daniel does too. We can become close friends and we can go shopping in the city together if mother lets me. I don't have any friends who are girls here other than my sisters and they don't really count. Do you have any sisters or brothers Elizabeth? Your lucky if you don't. I mean no offense to you Daniel but I'd rather be an only child. I could have ten times more fun than I'm having now! Although we'd probably be poor. The only reason father was names the Duke of Wolf's Creek was because David did a bunch of great things for the king. Daniel did too! I wonder what David will say about you? He'll probably say the same things Daniel said. About how pretty you are and how nice and sweet you are. Oh! Look were here!"  
  
Rovin could see Daniel turn a million shades of red next to her. She was going to say something when she spotted David walking towards them. Panicking she dragged Daniel back around the corner they had just turned as Emily ran to greet her eldest brother.  
  
"It's David." Rovin hissed tugging on his sleeve to keep him there  
  
"Yeah so?" Daniel asked confused.  
  
"He's going to recognize me from the streets!"  
  
"You obviously don't know David like we do. He sleeps around se much he doesn't remember every girl! I guarantee he won't remember you"  
  
"your sure?"  
  
"Positive!" Daniel whispered moving closer to her. Rovin's heart started pounding again and she suddenly wanted to kiss him. Their faces were an inch from each other. Rovin leaned in a little and they're lips touched slightly.  
  
"Elizabeth! Daniel! Where are you two?" Emily called  
  
Rovin jumped away from Daniel who sighed and dropped his arms to his side. Rovin wiped her mouth as she rounded the corner. She stood next to Emily as she was introduced to David. He thankfully didn't remember her.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Elizabeth" David said lightly kissing her hand as Daniel walked up. Rovin plastered a smile on her face and played along thankful for all the lessons she had taken from the older women in the Rogue. Just thinking of home brought tears to her eyes, she willed herself to stop.  
  
"The pleasures all mine" she replied taking her hand from David's before he could kiss it again. Rovin pretended as if she had just noticed Daniel was there. "Oh Daniel, how kind of you to join us. I was just meeting your charming older brother." she said smiling at David. Daniels face was twisted as he held his anger inside. Emily saw this and interrupted what- ever he was going to say.  
  
"Elizabeth. Why don't you and I go find out seats. Dinner will be starting soon."  
  
"of course!" Rovin replied "If you two gentlemen will excuse me." Rovin turned and left with Emily to go sit down. David and Daniel watched Rovin leave before Daniel spoke up.  
  
"I like that one" he said  
  
"Who, Elizabeth?" Daniel replied trying to act like nothing had happened between the two of them  
  
"Yes Elizabeth. After all she's gorgeous!"  
  
"Looks aren't everything"  
  
"To you"  
  
"Trust me she's not your type"  
  
"Why would I care if she's my type or not. All I need to do is get her to sleep with me. Nothing needs to happen after that!" David laughed leaving his angry brother to go get a seat by Rovin. Meanwhile the girls had been talking.  
  
"Its funny" Emily said taking her seat  
  
"What is?" Rovin replied sitting beside her  
  
"How Daniel has this huge crush on you, but then David comes along and Daniel knows he has no chance in hell with you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's like this. Ever since the two of them started courting girls, David ends up sleeping with every girl Daniel like and more.  
  
Your no different to David."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I may be young but I'm not blind! I also know Daniel didn't find you in the streets. Here comes David. We'll talk more later" Rovin watched as David walked to their table and indicated the empty seat beside Rovin.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" he asked her  
  
Rovin saw Daniel walk up beside his brother. Noticing them he immediately started for the seat beside Emily.  
  
"Actually" Rovin replied stopping Daniel "Daniel promised me he'd tell me about the palace!"  
  
"I can tell you about the palace milady" David replied nervously looking at his brother  
  
"I'm sure you could, but I prefer Daniel to because I also want to talk to him about how he found me."  
  
"Well Emily could move over a seat and we could bother sit by you."  
  
"How dare you! Are you suggesting Emily move to fulfill your male hormones!?! I don't thinks so, and besides Emily is the only girl I know and I want to talk to her as well. Now you can either sit by your lovely little sister and help keep the other boys away from her or you can choose to sit somewhere else!"  
  
David chose to sit somewhere else. With a small frown at Rovin and Emily as well as a huge glare at Daniel he left to sit by a the other single men. Daniel took the seat beside Rovin blushing. Rovin saw Emily smiling out of the corner of her eye and winked. Emily winked back as the first course was served. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Well here's the next chapter! I've been busy with my schools musical of Bye Bye Birdie so sorry its a little late! enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Noah paced outside his fathers door. Inside Rovin's father and his were arguing. Rovin had been missing for a few days now and everyone was quite upset about it. No one had heard anything about where she might be. Some of the younger thieves thought she had been kidnapped by one of the rivaling rogues. While pacing, Noah got lost in his own thoughts. He blamed himself for Rovin's disappearance. He was the one asked to take care of her that day and he failed. Because he let his temper get away with him, he had ended up saying the wrong thing and making her leave. Because of him Rovin was now missing. Although no one admitted it to Noah, they all blamed him. No one had to tell him that, he could see it in their faces. By the way they stared at him in pity and utter disgust. Even the servant girls could barley look at him. Noah didn't realize how much impact Rovin had on the rogue until now that she was gone. There was no more laughter in the bar at night, and none of the thieves would joke around like they usually did. Noah had no one to pick on at night or to argue with. He always had fun when they would exchange rude comments.  
  
Noah stopped pacing and turned around when his fathers door opened. Dodson came out looking like he hadn't slept in weeks. He slowly lifted his head and Noah saw the sadness and grief in his face. Noah knew how hard it was for Dodson when he had lost his wife, for he himself had lost his mother, but now Noah felt almost the same way he thought Dodson was feeling over the loss of his only daughter. Silently and with no words to Noah, Dodson stepped out of the room and made his was down to the common room. A second later Heith appeared and walked past as well clasping Noah on the shoulder as he did so.  
  
"We're all to meet downstairs now son," Heith said "To discuss what to do next"  
  
Noah nodded but stayed where he stood as his father descended the stairs. Blinking away tears he followed a minute later. When he entered the common room all the talking stopped. He looked around trying to catch the eye of a thief but no one would look at him. When he made his way beside his father, even Candle wouldn't look at him. Tyger finally did but quickly looked away as he was on the verge of tears as well. Candle looked like he had been crying as well. Candle was almost a brother to Rovin. His mother had died in child birth and his father was murdered while in the Rogue, so Dodson came along an officially took him in. Of all the thieves Candle was one of those who suffered the most. Noah took his seat next to his father and buried his face in his hands, thinking it was better for him if he couldn't see everyone who wouldn't look at him. When everyone had gathered Heith cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"As you all know Dodger has been missing for almost four days now. No one has seen any sign of her anywhere. Almost all of you have been out looking for her, with exception of all those females nineteen and under, and males seventeen and under, who are no longer allowed out without an adult escort. Does anyone have anything to report?"  
  
A male thief in his late twenties stood up and began speaking a commanding but soft voice. "I've been visiting those I know in the palace and have been told about a party that's suppose to be taking place tonight. Now I dunno if that is any help, but I've also been told that one of the nobles has a guest of some sort who arrived in a few days ago. Around the time she went missing." The thief sat down again beside his wife who squeezed his hand.  
  
Noah looked up from his hands with hope. He looked at his father and every other thief there. They all seemed to have gotten a spark of hope in their eyes that this guest might be her. Noah immediately jumped on it.  
  
"Father, let me go tonight and see if its her" Noah asked  
  
"We'll discuss this later!" Heith responded. Noah knew his father wasn't going to let him go. Instead Heith asked that the thief who had spoken and five other go and see if it was her. The other thieves would still look about the city for any word of her. Heith dismissed everyone and rose from the table indicating for Noah to follow him. He led the way to his room and shut the door after Noah. Noah immediately sat in a chair by the table and started speaking.  
  
"Father let me go with them! I need to do this!"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Heith said looking him in the eye  
  
"Please! It's my fault she's gone missing! Let me see if its her!"  
  
"No! I'm not going to risk your life. If someone is going to go it's going to be an adult who can take care of himself."  
  
"I can take care of myself!"  
  
"But you couldn't take care of someone else!" Heith responded making Noah drop his head in guilt. "Suppose it is her? What would you do next?"  
  
"I'd come back and tell you every--"  
  
"I know you Noah. You wouldn't come back if your life depended on it! You'd jump right in there and make her leave. You wouldn't make it subtle either. You'd interrupt everything and get yourself put in jail. Now I can't have you doing that Noah. Your to stay here and that's final."  
  
"Your wrong father! I wouldn't do that. I care to mu-" Noah realized what he was about to admit and stood quickly pulling open the door. Before he could leave Heith called after him.  
  
"If you care that much about her Noah you'll stay home."  
  
Noah slammed the door angrily and left not wanting to talk anymore. He entered his room and quickly went to the chest that stood in the corner. Opening one of the doors he pulled out six daggers and hid them in his legs and arms. Looking out side he realized that the rain that had been pouring down an hour ago had almost stopped. Opening his window he jumped onto the stairs and ran down them as fast as he could. Running to the stables that were behind the inn he saddled his fathers horse and left riding towards the palace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rovin liked the food that had been served at the feast. Back at the Dancing Dove she had always gotten enough to eat, but there at the feast she had over fed herself. Every time she was expected to do something she had to watch either Daniel or Emily. Daniel of course knew that she had absolutely no idea about what she was suppose to do, so he in turn would whisper instructions to her before a course came. She got the hang of washing her fingers in the bowl and quite liked it. One thing she didn't get use to, and quite frankly hated, was having a page stand behind her and watch her every move. Whenever she needed a refill on wine the page would be there without Rovin uttering a word. Wine was something she had to get use to as well. Back at the Dancing Dove she drank either ale or water but at the palace everyone drank wine. Even Emily was drinking wine. At the age of thirteen she should still be drinking water or lemonade. Heith would never approve of this. Thinking of home brought another wave of sickness to Rovin. She felt like she would never see home again so long as she was technically Daniel's prisoner. When all the courses had been cleared everyone started dancing. Rovin shot a worried glance at Daniel.  
  
"Do you know how to dance?" he whispered into her ear leaning towards her.  
  
"Of course I know how to dance." Rovin replied "Just not like this" she indicated the nobles around her who all danced alike.  
  
Suddenly a young noble approached the table and asked Daniel if he could dance with Emily. He looked a few years older than her, but Daniel agreed none the less.  
  
"Why did you let them dance together? He looks to old for her" Rovin whispered once Emily had left with the young man  
  
"That's Merric. He's the cousin of one of my good friends and he's harmless. Come on out into the garden with me. The rain has stopped and I can teach you to dance some." Daniel said. Rovin knew it was an order not a question, so she stood with him and laid her hand on his arm letting him lead her away from the music and smiling faces. They left the hall only having to stop about five times by men asking if Rovin could dance. David was among them. They would tell everyone that Rovin was still tired and wanted to take a small break and that she would return soon. When they reached the garden they could still hear the music clearly. Rovin looked at the flowers around her with drops of rain falling off them from the previous rain. She smiled at the beauty around her wishing she could take some of it back to the ally behind the Dancing Dove.  
  
Daniel had Rovin stand facing him in front of him. He told her where to place her hands and that the man always leads. Rovin laughed a lot seeing how Daniel himself could barley dance. He was clumsy and often stepped on her feet. She did likewise but only when he didn't move his feet in time. Often she would give up and watch as Daniel attempted to dance with an invisible person. He would count the steps out loud to himself as he tried doing them. Rovin sat laughing on the soft grass. Every time Daniel attempted something else she would laugh harder.  
  
"Give it up Daniel!" Rovin said wiping the tears from her eyes and he muttered under his breath the steps to a simple four step waltz. "You obviously can't dance!"  
  
"I can too!" Daniel said not stopping and staring down at his feet. After he tripped over his own feet he flopped down beside Rovin giving up. "Happy," he said with a laugh and turning to stare at her while leaning back on his elbows. Rovin pulled her legs up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She laughed and gave a big sigh as she leaned her head against her knees. She wouldn't admit to Daniel how much she missed the Rogue. Whenever someone's birthday came along all the thieves would chip in to get that person some small gifts as well as the day off. Then that night there would be a big feast with plenty to eat and drink as well as plenty of dancing. From her experience at the palace she concluded that the Rogue parties were a lot more fun that the palace ones. "What's wrong?" Daniel asked catching onto her sadness  
  
"Nothing," Rovin replied smiling at him "Why would something be wrong?"  
  
"Just wondering. You got a glazed look on your face and I thought you were thinking of something, or maybe someone?"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Rovin asked with a laugh  
  
"What's what suppose to mean?"  
  
"Thinking of someone?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you had any one waiting for you back at the Rogue."  
  
"No, you were wondering if you have any competition."  
  
"Maybe," Daniel replied with a laugh "Do I?"  
  
"Not that I know of?" Rovin replied. Quickly Daniel leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Startled Rovin wasn't sure what to do. She was a commoner, a thief none the less, kissing a noble. Seeing as the sky didn't fall and no one died she kissed him back. It lasted a few minutes before some one cleared their throat behind Daniel. Rovin pulled away and gasped.  
  
"Noah!"  
  
A/N - I know everyone is going to hate me for this but i'm going on vacation next weekend from May 23 - May 31. So there won't be any chapters updated then. I'll try and get a chapter up again thursday but i dunno if i can. I assure you that on June 1st there will be at least two chapters updated for you. I hope all of you remember to read because when i went on vaca back in Nov nad was writing Daughter of Thime Point a lot of people stopped reading it. Anyway i'll be back later! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Rovin stood quickly and placed her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Noah appeared from behind a clump of trees a minute later. Daniel stood as well and wiped the grass from his pants. The two guys faced each other like savage dogs waiting for their masters order to attack.   
  
"Hey Rovin," Noah said speaking to her and staring at Daniel "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Rovin replied in a whisper crossing her arms over her chest and shivering in the cold. Looking at the clouds she saw that soon it would start raining again. Rovin looked at Noah who stood where he was glaring at Daniel. He had his hands on his sleeves and Rovin guessed that dagger were hidden in there. "What are you doing here?" she asked before either of the guys could attack.   
  
Noah turned away from Daniel and looked Rovin in the eyes. "I think I should talk to you alone." Rovin looked back at him before she had to look away, not quite sure why.   
  
"I'm not so sure that's a good idea!" Daniel said speaking for the first time since Noah appeared. Noah shot an angered glance at Daniel.   
  
"and when did you become her keeper?" he asked Daniel  
  
"when did you?" Daniel replied  
  
"I'm not her keeper, I'm her friend! That's more than I can say about you!"  
  
"how do you know were not friends, or even more than friends?"  
  
"I know her to well!"  
  
"obviously not well enough"  
  
Noah turned from Daniel and took a hold of Rovin's hand. He started leading her away from Daniel and back to the trees where he had appeared. "I came to talk to Rovin not you."  
  
"Go ahead," Daniel said not stopping them. "I'll wait over here."  
  
Rovin was unsure of what to do but she let Noah lead her to the trees. When they were out of Daniel view, Noah hesitated before dropping her hand and speaking.   
  
"Rovin are you alright? Did he hurt you at all? Where have you been for the past couple days?"  
  
"Noah settle down" Rovin said rubbing her arms to try and stay warm. Noah saw this and took off his coat giving it to her to wrap around her shoulders. Rovin did so and thanked him.   
  
"I'm fine Noah I Haven't been harmed or anything like that, but what are you doing here?" she asked annoyed, angered, and flattered by his presence.   
  
"Everyone in the rogue is worried sick! That's what I'm doing here! NO one knows where you are!"  
  
"Then how did you find me here?"  
  
"One of the thieves mentioned the feast tonight and the fact that your friends had a stranger arrive the same time you went missing. So my father sent me to see if it was you and fetch you back."  
  
"No he didn't!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I know Heith like the back of my hand. He didn't send you at all. You came because you wanted to and probability disobeyed someone along the way!"  
  
"Why are you mad? I'm here to rescue you!"  
  
"Look around Noah! I don't need rescuing! I'm fine! Last night I slept in a feather bed with sheets! Not the cheap type back at the inn, but real sheets! I had more food tonight than the entire inn has in a week! Look at what I'm wearing! I have expensive jewelry and nice clothes! I'm happy here! No one is keeping me here, although Daniel thinks he is! I choose to stay! I don't need or want your help! I don't need you to be a night in shining armor!"  
  
"That's nice and all but what about Heith and your father? What about m-the Rogue! You were born into it! It's where you belong! Not here in the palace pretending to be someone your not!"  
  
"Noah, just leave!"  
  
"I can't. Not without you!"  
  
"Why! So you can impress everyone and prove your not a screw up!"  
  
"Don't--"  
  
"No! I know your only here because everyone blames you for my disappearance. Same thing happened four years ago."  
  
"Rovin don't do this now!"  
  
"I know you remember Noah! You just don't want to end up like Bobby do you!"  
  
"Don't bring up Bobby! I swear to Mithros Rovin!"   
  
Rovin stood where she was. Tears started to flow down her face. Noah was just as angry. He turned away from her and hid his face in his hands.   
  
"Noah it's not use. Go home."  
  
"Your wrong."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"that's not why I came here."  
  
"then why are you here?"  
  
"Because I care about you. You're like a sister to me. I just don't want to loose you the same way."  
  
The tears flowed down Rovin's face so fast. She turned away from Noah as the rain started falling softly. "Go home Noah!" she called taking a step out from underneath he tree. Noah didn't reply as she walked away, and if he did it was washed out in the rain. She walked toward Daniel who stood waiting for her in the same spot as before.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked  
  
"I think I need to go lie down. I'm not feeling very good."  
  
Daniel led her inside. He left her outside of Emily's room and went back down to the feast to collect Emily. Rovin opened the door slowly and entered the room leaving the door open. Instead of changing she collapsed on the bed and cried herself to sleep.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Noah slammed his window shut and turned around to see his father sitting at the table waiting. Noah groaned and crossed his arms, shivering without his coat.   
  
"Go ahead say it." Noah muttered  
  
"Say what son?" Heith replied  
  
"Whatever your going to say about how I shouldn't of left and I just made things worse and now she'll never come home because I've screwed everything up."  
  
"I wouldn't of said it like that but yes."  
  
"I'm sorry. You were right"  
  
"You should listen to me every once in a while."  
  
"So I guess you already know what happened"  
  
"Brick reported to me if that's what your indicating."  
  
"You had Brick follow me!"  
  
"Along with Ladd and Scuttle."  
  
"Oh man!" Noah muttered slamming his head against the wall repeatedly.   
  
"Fortunately for you I have them going to fetch Rovin tonight along with Dodson."  
  
"Dodson! He never does things like this!"  
  
"Rovin is his only daughter. You think I wouldn't make him go!"  
  
"So she'll be back tonight!"  
  
"Of course, and she'll probably be guarded for a while. Until we know what this noble wants from her."  
  
"It's not hard to figure that out." Noah muttered angrily.   
  
Heith stood and walked to the door "Sometimes in life, we have to do things that we don't like doing, but we suck it up and get it over with."  
  
"What are you saying."  
  
"I'm saying that I'm not going to repeat what you told Rovin on the street that day, but you need to admit to yourself that she probably won't forgive you easily. Don't bother her about it and try to forget you said it." Heith left Noah to think about what he said, but all Noah could think about was how big of an idiot he was that day. The first thing he was going to do when Rovin returns was apologize, if she returns.  
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
Rovin woke in the middle of the night feeling someone shake her. Looking around she made out the outlines of people standing by the bed. She was about to scream when one of them spoke.   
  
"Rovin, sweet heart wake up!"  
  
"Father?" she asked the man  
  
"It's me!" her father replied. Rovin jumped off the bed and wrapped her father in a warm hug. "Come one lets get out of here"  
  
Rovin froze in her place and stared at the three man. "I can't"  
  
"You can't what?" Scuttle asked  
  
"I can't go back"  
  
"of course you can" her father replied grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the balcony. She saw Ladd grab Noah's coat from the bed as Brick walked into the room from the larger living quarters.   
  
"Got it," she heard him whisper to her father. Dodson shot Rovin a nervous glance knowing he had heard.   
  
"Lets go." her father said leading the way down the balcony using a rope they had brought. Rovin followed promising herself she would return. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - hey everyone! I'm back from vaca! I had an awesome time! So here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Rovin opened her eyes the next morning and looked around the room. For the first time in four years no one wanted to talk to her. Noah wasn't trying to break into her room and Heith wasn't waiting for her to dress like a whore. She enjoyed the thought of not having to leave her room for days if she wanted to. Rovin made herself comfortable and was about to close her eyes when she heard someone walking down the hall. Knowing everyone else was probably gone she figured the person coming was for her. Annoyed she sighed as she sat up in bed folding the blanket around her body. She looked at the small short sleeved shirt she wore and sighed again. A minute later the door slammed open and Noah walked in with a smile on his face.  
  
"Morning sweetheart!" he said closing the door behind him and crossing to the bed. He stood in front of her with his arms crossed.  
  
"morning," she replied in a whisper with a smile. "Why is this place so quiet?"  
  
"Why do you think?" he replied laughing. "after you gracefully returned to use, Heith had had just about every thief out trying to see what Daniel wants with you. So if I were you I'd keep lover-boy away from the inn. Not to mention most of the guys are still finding out you've retur-"  
  
At that moment the door burst open and in ran Candle, Tyger and Reed. Candle stopped in his tracks when he saw Rovin as Tyger and Reed ran into his back, sending the three of them crashing to the floor. Rovin laughed as she watched them scramble to get up again. Noah smirked as he leaned against her bed post glancing at Rovin every once in a while.  
  
"Well now I feel home again. I was starting to miss all the noise and fighting." Rovin said leaning back against the wall.  
  
"We've missed you as well Dodge" Tyger said laughing and sitting on the edge of the table as Candle and Reed took spots at the end of the bed.  
  
"So we hear you spent a couple of nights in the palace eh Rovin?" Candle said  
  
"Yeah tell us what its like! All I've ever seen of it was the dungeon." Tyger asked  
  
"There's nothing that special about the palace." Rovin replied hugging one of her pillows and laying on her side. "To tell you the truth all I thought about while I was there was the Rogue and if I'd ever see it again."  
  
"Oh, how touching!" Reed said making fun of what she said as he touched his heart. The guys burst into laughter and Rovin smiled.  
  
"So that wasn't all I though about, but it did cross my mind every once in a while." she replied  
  
"Come on tell us something juicy about that place." Tyger urged  
  
"I'm sure you can dig up some dirt from your experience there!" Reed added  
  
"There's really nothing that bad!" Rovin replied smiling at them  
  
"I see it in your eyes Rov! You're hiding something form us!" Candle said smiling  
  
"Well." Rovin started  
  
"Come on Rovin!"  
  
"Spill!"  
  
"All right, All right!" Rovin replied sitting up and making herself comfortable again. "Well they."  
  
Noah had turned away from Rovin and stared out the window remembering what is was like last time.  
  
Sixteen-year-old Bobby hunched over the table he sat at with his hands covering his face. Around him his father paced while the women of the Rogue cried. It was always hard when someone in the Rogue died, especially this time because it was a child. Unable to take the silence Bobby pushed away from the table and stormed his way across the room. He passed his twelve- year-old brother Noah, who sat with his best friend Rovin, on his way up the stairs. Rovin reached out and grabbed his sleeve. Bobby stopped walking and stared down at the two of the,. Both their eyes were red and bloodshot from crying and their faces looked as if they hadn't slept in days. Bobby shock his head and pushed away from them. He ran up the stairs and opened the door of his room. Slamming it behind him he rushed to his armoire and pulled out a bag. Jamming clothes and supplies into it, he yanked on his jacket as his door opened and his father walked in. Bobby sighed and started hiding his dagger, trying to ignore his father.  
  
"Bobby, what are you doing?" his father asked  
  
"Dad," Bobby said throwing up his hands as if he were flinching "I'm leaving. I can't stay here"  
  
"You don't have to do this"  
  
"Look at the way everyone is acting! Of course I have to leave! This is all my fault!"  
  
"You don't need to run from your problems son!"  
  
"How can you say that! There is no more 'problem'! I got a kid killed! Joshua is dead because I was careless. All I had to do was watch the kid for one day!"  
  
"It wasn't you fault!"  
  
"Yes it was!"  
  
"Bobby! Joshua was taken by some men from our rivaling Rogue. It wasn't your fault!"  
  
"I never told you, I left Joshua alone for more than a minute. I had business to do so I left the kid at a stall while I was gone."  
  
"How long were you gone?"  
  
"Too long. When I got back the kid wasn't there. I found two guys standing over his body in an alley. There was blood everywhere. I was really scared."  
  
"Bobby. Why didn't you tell me before!"  
  
"I couldn't live with the shame! I was such a coward. I just ran away. Only now I can't live with the guilt!"  
  
The two stood there staring at each other for a long time with tears rolling down their faces. Finally Bobby picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He walked passed his father and opened the door. Rovin and Noah stood there with fresh tears on their faces. Bobby couldn't even look at them. Noah looked at him in anger before kicking him hard in the shin. Bobby winced in pain but didn't strike back.  
  
"You killed Joshua." Noah said looking like he was going to attack his older brother again.  
  
"Hush Noah!" Rovin said. Noah turned to Rovin and stared at her  
  
"How can you defend him! He killed Joshua! Our best friend Joshua! He killed him and your going to defend him!" by now Noah was pointing and shouting at Bobby who stood there listening to the two fight.  
  
"It wasn't his fault!" Rovin replied  
  
"Yes it was! If he had just sucked it up and watched him for a little while Joshua wouldn't be dead! If you defend him your just as bad!" Noah said. He turned away and stalked down the hall. Rovin turned back to Bobby and cried.  
  
"Your leaving?" she asked  
  
"Yeah I am" Bobby replied looking down on her.  
  
"Will you ever come back?"  
  
" I might"  
  
"I'll miss you"  
  
"I'll miss you too kid"  
  
"Here," she replied talking the leather bracelet with her name on it from her wrist and tying it around his. "A good luck charm"  
  
"Thanks Dodger" he replied giving her a hug. "You better go catch my little brother. He seemed pretty mad"  
  
"He'll get over it" Bobby let go of Rovin and walked down the hall without a backwards glance.  
  
"Noah!"  
  
When he heard his name Noah immediately snapped out of his thoughts. Turning from the window he saw the bedroom empty except for Rovin. She stood in front of his fully clothed with her hair braided. She wore a tight shirt which was laced up in the front and a pair of tight breeches. She looked like she was about to go on a seducing mission. The other three boys had left and Noah felt weird. He cleared his throat before talking.  
  
"Did you change?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean you seemed to be in some kind of trance over there, so after the guys left it seemed okay." Rovin replied blushing deeply before staring him in the eyes. "Why? Does it bother you that I am no longer wearing a tiny night shirt?" Rovin had started walking slowly towards him seductively. Noah had been in this situation with Rovin many times. When she first leaned to seduce she had practiced on the boys many times. Noah crossed his arms over his chest and smiles as he leaned against the windowsill.  
  
"Actually Rov, I was the one who changed your clothes." Noah said smiling more  
  
"Really?" Rovin said raising one eyebrow and fiddling with the leather which kept her shirt closed. "And?"  
  
"I was wondering how you got that scar."  
  
"What scar?" she asked now standing in front of Noah and placing her free hand on his chest.  
  
"The one right here" he said tracing his fingers down her body.  
  
"Really?" Rovin replied unlacing her shirt and looking up at Noah. She placed her hand next to the other on his chest before sliding them up around his neck. Pulling him closer she kissed him lightly on the lips. Noah pulled away after a minute and stared at her.  
  
"What?" she asked tracing his lips  
  
"Nothing. I've just wanted this for so long!"  
  
Rovin smiled and the two kissed passionately as they moved towards the bed.  
  
Suddenly Rovin sat up in bed and looked around the room. Noah still stood by the window staring at her.  
  
"What happened?" she asked  
  
"Well you fell asleep. So the other guys left. I was about to when you woke up."  
  
"It was a dream!" Rovin whispered to herself "Thank Mithros it was a dream."  
  
"What was?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Yeah.Well I better go" Noah crossed the room and placed his hand on the door. He was about to turn the handle when he looked back at Rovin.  
  
"I'm sorry Rov" he said  
  
"For what?" she asked hugging a pillow  
  
"What I said back on the street, the day you disappeared."  
  
"Oh, well it's all right I forgive you." she replied. Noah smiled and left the room shutting the door behind him. Rovin smiled at the closed door shifting to lay on her back. Thinking about her dream she wondered why she had it. She never thought of Noah as anything past a friend. Right now it was Daniel she had the most feeling for. Either way she closed her eyes with a small hope that she might have the same dream but with a different guy. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - alrighty! Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone likes it! I've decided to update the chapters every other day if i can. either that or every three days. Anyway...Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Rovin woke and stared at the door. Nothing happened.  
  
"Go away!" she shouted at it. A minute later someone was banging on her door yelling her name. She yanked her pillow over her head and tried to block out the voice. It continued for a good ten minutes. Rovin slowly got out of bed, taking her time to get dressed before she ripped open the door about to rip out the persons throat.  
  
"What is it?" she hissed at Candle who breathed heavily.  
  
"They found him, he's here" Candle replied glancing towards the stairs where yelling could be heard along with the breaking of glasses and what seemed to be men fighting.  
  
Rovin froze. Her blood turned to ice. She wasn't sure if she'd ever move again. Daniel was there. Downstairs. In the inn. The Dancing Dove. The Dancing Dove that has been home to thieves and the Rogue for as long as Rovin can remember. Probably the most dangerous place for Daniel to be at that minute. But he didn't come of his own will. No, he was forced here. Hopefully. Who would be so stupid as to walk into their own death. Rovin followed Candle down to the common room and froze at the sight she saw.  
  
Noah and Daniel stood face to face in the center of the room shouting insults at each other. They were both red in the face and their veins seemed ready to explode. Both had thieves holding on to them so they couldn't lunge at each other. Around them the tables were scattered and a chair was broken. The servant girls were smart and stood back watching the fight waiting for everything to calm down before they started cleaning up the spilled food.  
  
Rovin pushed through the crowd of thieves but after a minute they split and let her through as everyone around her became quite. Rovin stared at the two guys who were breathing deeply and very angry. Noah had a split lip that was bleeding while Daniel seemed to have a black eye. Rovin looked between the two guys. Daniel couldn't look her in the face and instead stared at the ground while Noah looked her straight in the eye. Rovin was the first to look away muttering that now wasn't the time for games. She sighed and moved closer to Daniel in order to talk in a whisper, which thoroughly pissed Noah off.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"your friends extended an invitation that I couldn't quite refuse,"  
  
"what were you doing out of the palace?"  
  
"I had to see you,"  
  
"Idiot. You should have know that this would be the last place you want to be at the moment."  
  
"I kinda figured that out on my own Rovin"  
  
"You don't even have your own guards with you!"  
  
"Well they were with me, until your friends here caught up to us"  
  
"Now I'm not sure where they are"  
  
"You fool,"  
  
"You've said that"  
  
"I mean it"  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"Oh, and you know me so well"  
  
"Not as well as I'd like to, but I know you don't mean that"  
  
"You idiot"  
  
"Would you stop saying that."  
  
"No,"  
  
"Your making me feel unwelcome"  
  
"You are unwelcome! Your not suppose to be here!"  
  
"Fine. Maybe I was wrong about you."  
  
"Don't even try making me feel guilty over this because it won't work"  
  
"Rovin!" Noah said interrupting "Can I have a word with you?"  
  
"In a minute!"  
  
"No, now!" Noah said gritting his teeth and straightening our his sleeves. Rovin shot a glance at Daniel who was still being held by thieves before stubbornly walking over to Noah.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Noah asked  
  
"He's here to see me, what the hell do you think he's doing here!" Rovin replied angrily jabbing him in the ribs where she saw a blood stain. Noah winced when she jabbed him but didn't comment. "The other's brought him in on your father's orders, that's what he's doing here!"  
  
"I swear to Mithros Rovin, get him out of here!"  
  
"I don't really have a choice in that matter now do I!"  
  
"Tell them you'll bring him back later when things have cooled down!"  
  
"Why? To make you feel less threatened?"  
  
"Rovin please, I can barley stand to look at him"  
  
"Why,"  
  
"I just---have a heart Rovin,"  
  
"I don't see why you need to be threatened by him. Until tonight he's never done anything to you."  
  
"Never mind,"  
  
"No! Now I want to know!"  
  
"We'll talk about this later. Just get him out of here!"  
  
"When did Heith die and declare you king?" she asked glaring at him  
  
"Rov -- I -- but -- and -- you -- umm -- don't"  
  
"Stop your rambling." Rovin hissed turning away from him and walking back to Daniel. "We're leaving." She told the thieves holding him who tensed when she talked "I'll return him when things die down." She took a hold of Daniel's arm and steered him towards the door. The thieved parted to let her through, but they all had the same face o as Noah. None of them appreciated a noble coming to town and basically stealing one of their own. Especially Rovin. She was a friend to all the younger thieves and so close to the older ones she was treated as a daughter of the Rogue. They were the ones who had helped her father raise her when her mother left. So when Rovin was walking out of the inn with an enemy to the people she loved and cared about, she knew she was making the wrong choice. Daniel squeezed Rovin's hand as she left the inn. Before he followed Daniel looked back at Noah and smiled with a wink. Noah lunged at Daniel as he left slamming the door behind him.  
  
Tyger and Reed jumped forward and grabbed onto Noah pulling him back to the table while he screamed a thousand insults at Daniel. Cursing, Candle placed a mug of ale in front of Noah and watched as he gulped it down in one breath and asked a servant girl for another. He sat down at the table and started banging his head on it.  
  
"Drinking yourself to death won't make her come back" Candle said taking a sip of his own ale.  
  
"What do you know?" Noah muttered  
  
"She made her decision." Tyger added  
  
Noah groaned as if in pain and finished off his second ale while a third was placed in front of him  
  
"What are you talking about?" Reed asked "Rovin didn't make a life changing decision for heaven's sake! She simply saved the noble from getting his ass beat up by everyone here. It's not like she's going off to marry him or anything like that." he leaned back in his chair and started polishing his favorite dagger which he had taken out when Daniel entered the inn. Tyger stood and joined some of the other guys for a few rounds of darts leaving Candle and Noah to talk.  
  
"You know she wouldn't do anything stupid"  
  
"Let's hope not"  
  
"Noah, I don't see why you care so much. You and Rov hate each other with a passion, at least that's what everyone thinks"  
  
"and what do you think"  
  
"lets just say I read between the lines"  
  
"Hypothetically speaking, have you ever been in love with someone who thinks your scum under her foot?"  
  
Candle glanced to one of the servant girls named Doll who the boys had grown up with. Doll was a year younger then them, with curly blonde hair. She's usually a favorite among the traveling men but she doesn't advertise her body, the girl is a virgin in everyway. She wears decent clothes and hangs out with Noah and his friends on her breaks, never killed a man and never slept with one either. She and Rovin made a pact when they were younger that they've both kept so far. Doll seemed to realize someone was looking up her and glance up. Candle caught her eye and looked away.  
  
"I'm just not about to pay to be loved. I want the right girl to love me in return for free"  
  
"and does she?'  
  
"Mithros only knows. Hypothetically speaking of course"  
  
"of course."  
  
"So let me hear it, do you really hate Rovin that much?"  
  
"Not as much as everyone seems to think"  
  
"are you saying I'm wrong?"  
  
"I'm not saying your right." Noah smiled and finished off his fifth ale. Standing, he almost fell over from being so drunk. He grabbed Sara, the servant girl, and headed towards the stairs.  
  
Daniel closed the door behind him as the two left the inn.  
  
"Come on," he said taking her hand and leading her to the woods "I want to go somewhere where we can talk privately"  
  
"I'm sure you do" Rovin replied smiling. It was late in the day but she guessed she would be home before dark, so she allowed herself to be led way by Daniel. He didn't talk at all while they were walking but Rovin guessed he'd have loads to talk about whenever they got to where he was taking her. When they reached the edge of the woods Rovin was hesitant to go into them. Daniel assured her that everything would be fine. He indicated the sword at his side but Rovin only felt slightly better by it. Very uncomfortable she followed Daniel into the woods clutching his hand with both of hers. They walked for a long time completely leaving the path as the sun started setting.  
  
"Why do you have your sword out?" Rovin asked still clutching his hand as they walked in the light of the moon.  
  
"To protect us from bandits" he replied watching the trees.  
  
"oh," Rovin replied stifling a laugh. No way was she about to tell Daniel that her people were the ones who attacked travelers and they never did at night. Even if they did attack, all Rovin had to do was speak to the thieves and most likely they'd stop. After a while the two came to a clearing with a small pond and waterfall. Fireflies were all around and the moon seemed to shine on this spot specifically. Rovin's breath was caught in her throat from the beauty.  
  
"It's beautiful," she whispered in his ear coming up behind him  
  
"I knew you'd like it" he said bring her to stand in front of him  
  
"how'd you find it?"  
  
"I got lost on the way to the city. OF course that was in daylight, but I guessed it bad to be gorgeous at night too"  
  
"Your lucky you were right" she said pulling away from him and walking to the pond and sitting beside it. She stared into the water for a while before Daniel came and sat beside her. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers lightly before looking at her.  
  
"Why'd you leave?" he asked  
  
"I didn't have much of a choice." she muttered  
  
"of course you did. You could have stayed with me and my family. We didn't treat you that terrible did we?"  
  
"you know that's not why I left"  
  
"then why did you leave?"  
  
"it's complicated"  
  
"then explain it to me. I have all night."  
  
"but I don't. I'm probably in enough trouble because I left with you I just- --"  
  
Daniel lunged forwards before Rovin could stand up and kissed her. Surprised, Rovin kissed him back. She loved the taste of his kisses and could have stayed there all night if she hadn't heard the low hiss. She slowly pulled away from him and the two stared at each other.  
  
"Please tell me that was you," she whispered to afraid to look around. Daniel took a large gulp and glanced to his left. Rovin's blood turned to his as she looked at the large Spidren standing in front of them. About to scream she watched as Daniel slowly drew his sword. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - Alright, I'm an sooo sorry that a lot of people have been confused about this chapter. I was myself when i went back and read it correctly. Anyway...the deal with Christian. I've changed it because it didn't make sense so i'm sorry, you may have to go back and read this chapter again. Christian is the middle child of Heith. Bobby's younger brother, and Noah's older brother. He left suddenly after Bobby did, and Rovin was really angry at him for that, she's never really forgiven him. So i hope this helps a little bit and if there are anymore questions feel free to e-mail me. I'm really really really really really sorry this is sooooo confusing!!! Thank you all.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
They both stood and stared at the Spidren in fear. Rovin took out some daggers and armed herself. Rovin had never seen a Spidren before and she never really believed the stories that were told about them. Now that she was looking at one she believed all of them, and the rumor that they could tear a man apart. The Spidren was taller than she had heard them to be. This one was at least six feet if not taller. It was very fury and it's spider body was everything she had heard. The one thing that the storytellers had gotten right, was it's head that was human. Her legs started getting weak as she looked at the human head on top of the monster, with razor sharp teeth.  
  
Rovin tried to stay calm as the thing advanced on the two of them. Daniel held his sword out in front of him as they both walked slowly back towards the edge of the pond. The thing had them cornered. The Spidren was huge and toward over them ready to strike.  
  
Daniel ran forward and stabbed the thing in the stomach. Unfortunately that only made it mad. The Spidren reached out with one of its legs and swatted Daniel away like he was a bug. Daniel was able to grab his sword and it flew with him, creating a deep cut in the Spidren's stomach. The Spidren hissed some more and advanced on Daniel, who had hit a tree and lay on the ground moaning. It reared onto its back legs and from its belly it shot a silvery sack, which surrounded Daniel like a spiders web. The Spidren was obviously lazy and decided to pull Daniel to him rather than walk towards it. Rovin knew Daniel wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. She did the only thing she could think to do. Aiming carefully she launched three of her sharpest daggers at the Spidren. All three sank deep into its neck.  
  
The Spidren hissed and turned on her. It was twenty feet away from her, but the stare from its cold, dark eyes made it seem like two. Still holding onto Daniel with one sack, it sent another stream of it towards Rovin. She leaped out of the way, but not in time. The sack caught onto one of her legs and the Spidren started pulling her towards it. Rovin reached into her chest with fear and brought out her favorite dagger. Without thinking she sat up as the thing slowly pulled her towards it and started sawing away at the web. The thing was like stone, but bit by bit it started breaking.  
  
She sawed as hard as she could and as fast. Nothing did any good. She sat in front of the Spidren in less than ten minutes. Rovin reached up to stab the Spidren with her dagger but the thing knocked it from her hand. Rovin tried to call to life her magic that she had long ago forgotten about, believing it to be deadly. When she had buried it inside of her the only thing that wouldn't go away was her hearing, and every once in a while her power would become so strong inside of her it came out on its own. Now when she needs the power to burn the most its lost to her.  
  
Rovin squeezed her eyes and was ready to accept her death, waiting for the Spidren to strike. She waited. And waited. Nothing happened. Nothing was heard but the sound of the Spidren screaming in pain. Rovin opened her eyes to see three arrows on fire stuck in the Spidren's throat. Five more were stuck in it's chest and they slowly burned the thing alive. Rovin's sack melted around her leg. Once she was free she tiredly crawled over to the unconscious Daniel to move him before he caught on fire himself. Rovin was so tired she barley had the strength to move him.  
  
"Here, let me help" a strong male voice said. Rovin looked up into a face she hadn't seen in years. The light from the burning Spidren was just enough to make out the long grown features of the man. Rovin thought she was seeing a ghost. With the help of the man, she was able to sit Daniel up against a tree. Looking him over she saw the nasty head wound that must have happened when he hit the tree. The man tried to help Rovin the best he could with cleaning up the blood, but there was no stopping it.  
  
"We need to get him back to the Rogue." Rovin told the man hurriedly. "My father's a healer. He can help him."  
  
"then lets go" the man picked Daniel up and slung him over his shoulder. Rovin walked behind him the entire way back to the Rogue witch took longer, because both of them got lost. When they did reach the Rogue, Rovin walked around to the back door and went up the stairs through the kitchen with the man following. She told the cook to get her father and send him to her room, telling him it was an emergency. She had the man lay Daniel on her bed and waited for her father trying to clean the wound as best she could.  
  
A few minutes later her father opened the door and stared at Rovin. Glancing from her he spotted the noble laying on the bed bleeding to death and the man sitting at her table.  
  
"Mithros," he muttered staring at the man sitting there. "Can it be?"  
  
"Father," Rovin interrupted walking up to him and grabbing his hand. "Daniel needs your help. If you don't he'll bleed to death."  
  
Her father looked at the noble on the bed again. With anger in his eyes he walked to the side and placed his hands over Daniel's head. "Leave us," he ordered  
  
Rovin motioned to the man and both of them left. They stood out in the hall staring at each other for a long time until Rovin spoke.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms and glaring at Christian who had finally decided to return.  
  
"Excuse me?" Christian asked leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. He knew exactly what Rovin had asked and why she asked it, but he wasn't willing to answer her.  
  
"You heard me. Why have you come back?" she hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Because this is my home." he replied hopeing she would buy it.  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Rovin listen,"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I'm older than you and I say so."  
  
"Your not my father and your not the King, so you can't make me"  
  
"I'll be king when my father dies."  
  
"No you won't"  
  
"Rovin,"  
  
"You left! You can't just come back expecting for everyone to welcome you with open arms."  
  
"I thought you would."  
  
"I've changed."  
  
"Not much. Your still the same little Rovin with the fire in your eyes that I remember" he said indicating the red glow that had come back into Rovin's eyes recently.  
  
"That fire burned out a long time ago" she replied turning from him so she wouldn't have to look at him.  
  
"Not from where I'm standing."  
  
"I quit doing magic a long time ago"  
  
"That's not what I saw tonight?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You didn't think I set those arrows on fire did you?"  
  
"Of course you did"  
  
"Yeah right. The only magic I've ever done is cooking my own meal."  
  
"I don't want to talk about this Christian"  
  
"Your going to have to face it sometime"  
  
"No I'm not. Everything was getting somewhat back to normal and now you show up again"  
  
"If you would just listen to me for a minute"  
  
"You still haven't told me why you came back"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"That wasn't a reliable answer"  
  
"No, that just wasn't the answer you wanted to hear. You want to hear that I've made a big mistake leaving and you want me to come back on my knees groveling and begging everyone to forgive me for ever making a choice with my life and leaving the Rogue. Well guess what your not going to get that Rovin. Not from me!" he replied shouting and becoming angered before soon regretting he had yelled like he always had.  
  
Rovin crossed her arms and stared at the ground refusing to say anymore. Christian continued with a new subject.  
  
"So, what's up with you and this noble?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Really? From what I heard he's not welcome here. So your obviously doing something wrong if he's not welcome."  
  
"Where did you hear that?"  
  
"I have my sources"  
  
"Well keep your sources and stay out of my private life"  
  
"Are you going to be sour to me like this for the rest of my life?"  
  
"Only until you leave"  
  
"I'm not leaving. I made a mistake, I did what I had to do and now I'm back. For good"  
  
"And what was that? What did you have to do in order to not feel so guilty?"  
  
"I'll tell you when your older kid."  
  
"That's just it! I am older! I'm not a little girl anymore and I wish everyone around here would stop treating me like one!"  
  
"Calm down,"  
  
"You really need to leave. Things have changed around here"  
  
"What things? Maybe I can fix them"  
  
"You're the cause of them! Because of you, everything concerning a child, or better yet a female has changed. I'm not allowed to go anywhere without adult supervision! Hello! I am an adult! Noah follows me around because my father and Heith order him to!"  
  
"They do that because they love you"  
  
"I wish they loved me a little less"  
  
"You don't mean that"  
  
"Christian stop! I mean everything I say!"  
  
Before he could respond Rovin heard someone coming up the stairs. She turned and waited for the person to approach the landing. When Candle emerged from downstairs he was polishing his dagger and whistling. He glanced up at Rovin and the man before going back to his polishing as he walked towards him to his room. He stopped a few feet away from them and looked up at the man again. He let out a low whistle and stared at the man.  
  
"Christian?" he questioned  
  
"Well it's good to know someone around here remembers me other than Dodge here" Christian replied smiling and shaking hands with Candle  
  
"Don't call me that." Rovin replied glaring at Christian  
  
"What's with her?" Candle asked pointing his dagger at Rovin and talking to Christian  
  
"She's just sour because I left and now I'm back" Christian replied smiling his teeth that looked just like his brothers. In fact everything about him reminded her of his two other brothers. They all had dark hair like their fathers and sandy green eyes that match. All of them were tall, tan and muscular, but that didn't amount to much because in the Rogue everyone was muscular. Rovin still didn't see why the middle child of Heith finally decided to return after all this time. He left right after Bobby had without an explanation or a purpose. He just left one day, but now he's back. Rovin didn't like the way things were turning out. Rovin leaned against the wall scowling as she listened to the two boys exchange news.  
  
"Where is my baby brother by the way?" Christian asked Candle not even acknowledging Rovin anymore.  
  
"Oh you know, around." Candle glanced nervously at Rovin. She wasn't an idiot. Rovin looked at the ground hurt. Even though she had no right to she felt jealous of the fact that Noah was sleeping with one of the servant girls right now. She shot a quick glance down the hall towards his closed door. At that moment her door opened and her father walked out. Rovin looked at him waiting for an answer.  
  
"He'll live." her father said quietly not even glancing at Rovin. "He needs to stay here for a while in order to heal properly thought. Moving him could be dangerous."  
  
"I'm going to tell him family" Rovin replied walking towards her room. As she passed her father she squeezed his shoulder and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered before letting him go and continuing into her room. She entered and immediately grabbed her cloak off on of the chairs. Nervous she glanced at Daniel who lay on the bed breathing deeply. She didn't know what she was going to do about him. She walked to the side of the bed and looked down on him wishing for him to get better. In some ways she was glad he wouldn't be around for the next couple of days. She had much bigger fish to fry than trying to keep him alive. Rovin placed her cloak on her shoulders and latched it heading for the door. She could hear her father talking to Christian but she chose not to listen.  
  
Opening the door she walked hurriedly past them and down the stairs, headed for the palace. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- Hey everyone, I finally got this chapter uploaded! I think it's a little bit short, but i promise the next one will be longer.   
  
Chapter 15  
  
Rovin walked as hurriedly as she could, to get away from the inn. Everything was happening so fast, and people were appearing from everywhere when they should have stayed away. Who knows who might pop up next. Rovin didn't want to think of how many people have left the Rogue over the years, for one reason or another. She shuddered in the nights breeze and pulled her cloak farther around her shoulders. Suddenly, she stopped hearing footsteps behind her. Rovin stood where she was a minute, before turning around and attacking the person behind her. She grabbed one of her daggers and was about to drive it into the person's left arm, when the person grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Easy Dodge" Christian said releasing her hand as she scowled at him. "Don't look so upset."  
  
"Stop calling me that! And what are you doing following me?" Rovin demanded sliding the dagger back up her sleeve  
  
"Father's orders" Christian said with a laugh running to catch up with Rovin, who now walked briskly through the empty streets of Corus.   
  
"Mithros, sometimes I could kill that man" Rovin muttered walking as quickly as she could to avoid talking to Christian  
  
"Where might we be going?" Christian asked walking the same pace as Rovin and not stopping at all  
  
"To the palace" Rovin replied taking some allies. When Rovin reached the south gate with Christian right behind her, obviously all those years he had been gone hadn't slowed him down at all, she bent low in the bushes watching the two guards on duty. Christian bent next to her and whispered in her ear, startling her to death. "Don't do that!" she hissed pushing him away.   
  
"Why not?" he asked  
  
"You remind me too much of No--just don't!" she hissed shoving him to his knees, as he was too tall to just bend down.   
  
"How are we going to get inside?" Christian asked  
  
"We?" Rovin replied glaring at him "There is no we! I am going to get inside, and I am going to get inside by doing what I've always done since I was six-years-old. How your going to get inside is your own business!" She pushed Christian down again so he couldn't get up and follow her quickly, as she walked out from behind the bushes. Rovin pushed her cloak back so it revealed her loose tunic. She slowly walked toward the two guards, swinging her hips from side to side, and putting on a seducing look. The guards spotted her almost immediately as she came out of the darkness and into the light of their torches.   
  
"Halt! Who goes there?" One of them asked holding his torch in one hand and a spear in another.   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Rovin replied slowly walking towards the man and taking a loose piece of her hair and twisting it around her finger.   
  
"As a matter of fact I would" the man replied gently lowering his spear and staring down her shirt as she pressed against his chest.   
  
"Really?" Rovin whispered into his ear and gently wrapping her arms around his neck. She started twirling his long hair around one of her fingers as she kissed his cheek.   
  
"Wait a minute" the other guard interrupted holding his spear higher to see Rovin's face. "I recognize you! Your that thief who stole my purse last week!"   
  
"Shit!" Rovin muttered into the guards ear. Pushing him away she took out a dagger and stabbed him in the leg. Jumping out of his grasp, she turned around to see the other guard charging at her with his spear raised. Rovin ducked under the spear, turned around and grabbed the guard's hair yanking him back, forcing him onto the ground. She stepped onto his stomach and grabbed his head, running it into the grass and knocking him out. The guard she had stabbed kneeled on the floor grasping his leg. Rovin turned to him about to knock him out as well.   
  
"Please lady," he begged "Let me keep my dignity"  
  
Rovin hesitated. She knew she needed to knock him out so he couldn't sound the alarm. Then more guards would come running and she'd have to fight through all of them. "Fine." Rovin replied. Suddenly the guard fell onto his face, kissing the ground. Christian stood behind his fallen body holding the hilt of his dagger over the man's head where he had hit them. "I left you your dignity," Rovin murmured stepping over the guard and leading the way towards the balcony outside of Emily's room.   
  
"I think I did a pretty good job" Christian muttered catching up to Rovin and walked beside her. "I haven't done something like this in, what, a week or so?"   
  
"You're so pathetic!" Rovin said with a small laugh. She always got along with Christian, but she was still really, really, really made at Christian for leaving. She still didn't even know why. Not doubt Noah knew, he is his brother after all.   
  
"So where ARE we going?" Christian asked   
  
"To a friend of mine" Rovin replied   
  
"Wow," Christian said looking around at the huge palace. "You've got friends in high places I see"  
  
"You could say that" Rovin said. When she finally located the right balcony, she searched threw the bushes underneath, to where her father had left the length of rope he had used to reach her.   
  
"Here let me" Christian took the rope from Rovin and grabbed one of the branches on the tree standing a few feet away from the balcony. He swung himself onto it and climbed higher, steadying himself as he went. When he was high enough to be even with the balcony fence, Christian steadied himself as he scooted onto the thinner part of the branch. The branch started swaying and cracking under his weight, Rovin feared it would snap in half, or Christian would loose his balance and fall to his death. He WAS pretty high up. At the last minute Christian jumped off the branch and grabbed onto the edge of the balcony. He hung on by his arms with his feet dangling, before pulling himself up and falling over the side of the balcony.   
  
A minute later the rope came dangling down, as his head popped over the edge smiling down on her. "Hey cutie! You miss me?"  
  
"Keep it down!" Rovin hissed climbing up the rope as Christian helped her over the balcony. "Don't wake her up!"  
  
"We're about to any way!" Christian replied loudly   
  
"Shut up!" Rovin muttered a little to loudly as she started unlocking the door in order to enter Emily`s room. When she got the door unlocked she opened it and turned to Christian "I don't want to scare her"   
  
"Your such a baby!" Christian replied  
  
"No I'm not!"   
  
"Yes, you are!"   
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are!"   
  
"NO! I'm not!!!"  
  
"Yes! You are!"  
  
"Can I help you two?" Emily asked weakly standing in front of the two of them with her hands on her hips. She stood there in a long nightshirt that looked warn and tattered. Rovin noticed Christian looking Emily up and down, and immediately became disgusted.   
  
"Your so much like him!" Rovin muttered  
  
"Like who?" Christian replied not even glancing at Rovin, but keeping his eyes on Emily.   
  
"Emily I need to talk to you" Rovin said walking toward her and guiding her to sit on the edge of the bed  
  
"What's going on?" Emily asked worriedly "Rovin what are you doing here? And who's the cutie?"   
  
"No one you need to be interested in" Rovin replied  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's a lot older than you"  
  
"That's doesn't matter to me,"  
  
"He's a lot older than I am!"  
  
"Well, I'm sure my parents won't care!"  
  
"He's not the type of guy you want to bring home to meet your parents!"  
  
"Is he a thief?"  
  
"That's really none of your concern"  
  
"He is a thief!" Emily replied getting excited glancing between Rovin and Christian "And I bet you're one as well. Aren't you!"  
  
"Emily I need you to listen to me for a few minutes" Rovin said grabbing Emily by the arms and making her look at her face.   
  
"What happened?" Emily asked immediately becoming serious. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Daniel," Rovin muttered   
  
"What about Dan? What happened to him? Tell me Rovin!"  
  
"It's nothing serious!" Rovin replied calming the young girl down "We were attacked,"  
  
"By bandits!"  
  
"Not exactly"  
  
"then what!"  
  
"A spidren!" Rovin said letting go of Emily and taking a step back  
  
"Oh Mithros!" Emily muttered bringing her hand up to her mouth and gaping at Rovin, not comprehending anything. She looked around the room as if something in there was going to help her, and swore.  
  
"Emily, Daniel's going to be fine! He has a bad cut on his head but my father healed him--"  
  
"Why should I trust your father! He's not a professional! He wasn't trained in the palace or accepted by the king! I can't trust that Daniel will be alright! For all I know, your `father' could have killed him!" Emily streaked at Rovin pushing her away and getting up from the bed. She started pacing the room and Rovin stared at her as if she had hit her. Rovin in fact felt like she had and didn't know how to respond. She felt tears forming in her eyes, as she turned and looked at Christian.   
  
"Dodson may have not done all those things that you just listed off, but he's is a very fine and decent man, and I'd trust him if my life was on the line. He was the one there when your brother needed him, and he was the one who didn't let him die. So if I were you I wouldn't speak so ill of him!" Christian replied rudely to Emily, who stared back shocked that anyone would speak to her in such a tone. Rovin felt very proud and thankful that Christian had stuck up for her. She knew it was partially because her father had helped raise Christian and his brothers after his mother died, and Christian considered him a father.   
  
"I think we better go!" Christian finished leading Rovin outside and helping her grasp the rope as she got on the outside edge of the balcony.   
  
"I'm coming with you. I want to see my brother!" Emily ordered following them outside.   
  
"I don't think so!" Christian replied sternly as Rovin descended the rope not even glancing at Emily. After she had gotten to the ground she waited for Christian to descend after, and they started towards home. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - I'm sorry but this is my favorite chapter yet. Anyway it's also midnight, so i think i'm delirious...  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Rovin and Christian returned home later that evening, with Rovin in tears, and Christian trying to be the good friend he had been many years ago. Because he had been gone for so long and didn't exactly know everything about Rovin, he wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this. They stopped in the ally between the inn and the house next to it, in order for Rovin to dry her eyes and wipe her face.   
  
"You going to be okay?" Christian asked leaning against the wall and crossing his arms  
  
"Yeah," Rovin said with a half smile. Her face was red and blotchy from crying and her nose was now stuffed up.   
  
"You know," Christian commented pushing off from the wall and staring down at her" I don't believe I've ever seen the Great Dodger cry"  
  
"Yes you have," Rovin replied with a small laugh  
  
"No. Never. I swear on my honor as a thief. Not even when we were young and Noah would tease you. Never once did I see you cry. You always stuck up your chin, like a noble, and walked proudly out of the room, ignoring the little comments coming from his friends."  
  
"I don't remember it being like that"  
  
"Of course I would always find out later about how you'd run to your father crying and spill everything out to him, no matter who was in the room as long as it wasn't Noah or one of his friends. Then your father would tell you to get them back some how, but not violently. To save that part for when you were older."  
  
"That's what I remember. The crying. Who told you about that?"  
  
"Bobby,"  
  
"He could never keep a secret." Rovin replied with a small laugh as she hugged herself. I've never really gotten Noah back"  
  
"I think you have already"  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's obvious Rovin,"  
  
"And how would you know? You've only been back for a few hours!"  
  
"I've been back longer than that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. I was in the city that day you and Noah were to steal from the noble, who is currently lying in your bed."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"You could tell how jealous Noah was when you started kissing the one."  
  
"Noah doesn't get jealous. He and I don't have that kind of relationship"  
  
"That doesn't mean he doesn't want that kind of relationship."  
  
"What if I can't or won't give it to him"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"He'll forget about it"  
  
"Not likely. Most guys don't forget their first loves." After a moments hesitation Christian continued "Do you love him?"  
  
"Who?" Rovin replied stunned and confused about the question  
  
"The one upstairs."  
  
Rovin gaped at Christian not sure about how she should answer. Of course she had some feelings for Daniel. She just wasn't sure there was love there. Certainly, if she digs deep enough she would fined the love that should be there for Daniel.   
  
"I'm not sure," Rovin finally muttered  
  
"And what about Noah? Do you love him?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to love" Rovin finally replied staring at the cobblestone street and trying to wish Christian away. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with him. She knew he was Noah's brother, but she didn't think Noah would ask his brother, to ask her all these personal questions about love, and make her question herself.   
  
"I think you need to listen to your heart for once, and stop playing this game with the two of them."  
  
"What game?" Rovin suddenly shot at Christian standing up straight and staring him in the face. She knew he had asked a simply request, only to stop whatever hurt his brother seemed to be having, but Rovin honestly was not playing any game with Noah. Never would she even think of Noah as a possible caller, or more. Noah was just a friend, and determined to stay that way. "I honestly don't know what you are talking about! Noah and I are just friends. So whatever you think you are doing, why don't you stop Christian! I have only one person who is even close to coming to someone I could live with for the rest of my life, and that person is Daniel. So whatever Noah told you about the two of us never happened, and it never will happen!"  
  
Christian stared at Rovin for a long time, deciding the right words to use to talk to her. He didn't want to say anything that would set her off again, but he certainly wanted her to see what she has been doing for the past few months with Noah, even if she doesn't notice she's doing it. "I thought you had the Gift. Aren't you a mage?"  
  
"No. I was. But not anymore" Rovin replied stubbornly  
  
"But don't you still have the hearing?"   
  
"Of course I do." Rovin said trying to ignore the fact that she did. It was a gift she had inherited from her mother, and something she didn't like having at all. Anything coming from her mother seemed to be a curse, and all Rovin wanted to do was to get rid of it. She had already gotten rid of everything her mother ever gave her before she left, and everything she sends whenever she remembers. But having the gift of hearing is one thing Rovin can't seem to get rid of. It follows her everywhere and makes her listen to things that aren't meant for her to listen too. That's what makes her such a good thief. She can hear the breath of someone behind her two miles off. She can hear the pounding heartbeat of her attacker before it starts pounding. She wondered where Christian was going with this stupid theory of his. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked   
  
"Maybe you should try to let your heart have dibs on the hearing of yours. You'd probably be able to sort out all your thoughts I know are crowding your mind right now." Christian and Rovin stood in front of each other for a long time without speaking. They never made eye contact, yet seemed to be watching each other. Finally Christian spoke up again. "Are you going to be alright?"   
  
"I just need some time alone. That's all"  
  
"Sure," Christian replied. He gave Rovin a quick, awkward hug, before leaving the ally and entering the inn. Rovin leaned against the wall of the inn trying to dry her eyes. She caught the attention of the many late night thieves as they passed her by, and was terrified that one of them would stop and see the "Great Dodger", as Christian liked to put it, crying. Suddenly Rovin couldn't contain her emotions. The tears that she had held for so long in her eyes came streaming down her face. She placed her hand over her mouth, to muffle out the cries as she took deep breaths, while crying more and more. She hated her life, and hated how things had gotten so mixed up. What happened to living the life of a thief and growing old with her father. Rovin had long ago made the promise to never fall in love, and here she was trying to sort out mixed emotions about two different men. Each different, special and unique to her. Yet she could only have one. And right now the one she seemed to be with was fine. He was rich and had everything she could ever dream of. A nice home, a safe place to raise children. No one threatening you with your life, or breaking into your home, or killing and stealing your family. No one to wake you up in the middle of the night, because the king's guard were raiding the inn. With Daniel she could be safe, and would never have to fear anyone again. Only there was the nagging feeling in the back of her mind, telling her something was wrong. She shouldn't be with someone who was of such a high stature, when she was a mere thief. Born and raised that way, without any possible way of ever moving in rank. And, yes, there was someone who loved her of the same rank. Someone she got along with, on good days, and was able to tell all her secrets too. Someone who already knew all the secrets she had, because he was just like her. Born and raised a thief, in the same house as her, learning the exact same things as she did. Both of them lost their mothers around the same time, both of them growing up together around people who loved them and wanted them to be happy. Yet she could never be happy with him. He had already been with so many other women, why would she be any different. Someone to sleep with for one night, and then get rid of the next morning.   
  
Rovin cried over all this and more. She made her way towards the back of the ally, where the entrance to the kitchen door was. She sat down on a crate and cried. Not knowing how long she stayed there, or how wet she got. Suddenly she heard movement coming from beside her. Slowly she turned her head to stare at the person. She wasn't surprise to see Noah sitting against the wall, staring at her. He sat with his elbows perched on his knees, and his hand on his mouth, as if he were pondering something. Then he stood and sat on the crate next to Rovin. Neither of them said anything. They just sat there for an hour or two, occasionally exchanging glances. Finally a few hours before dawn, Noah spoke for the first time that night.   
  
"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked sincerely  
  
Rovin turned and actually looked at him. He was handsome. He obviously hadn't shaved recently from the stubble around his chin, yet it made him look older and more handsome. "Did you sleep with Sara?" Rovin blurted before she could stop herself. Deep down she was glad she said it as she sat there waiting for an answer.   
  
Noah turned away from Rovin before answering her "I started to. But then I couldn't"  
  
"Why not? You've done it plenty of times with the other girls." Rovin commented. She really didn't know why she was saying all these things, but there was no way she was going to stop.   
  
"I know. And actually it hasn't been that many times before." Noah replied starting to fiddle with his thumbs. "But for some reason, tonight I couldn't"  
  
"That's not the answer I want." Rovin replied rudely  
  
"Well how am I suppose to know what you want?" Noah asked just as rudely  
  
"Because you know me well enough!"  
  
"I obviously don't."  
  
"Noah, stop doing this!"  
  
"Doing what?" Noah said loudly   
  
"I just want a straight answer from you!" Rovin said louder than Noah had standing up and looking down at him.   
  
"What do you want? You want to hear that I didn't sleep with her because I'm madly in love with you, and the thought of you out there in the woods with Daniel, alone, doing Mithros knows what, breaks my heart. Is that what you want to hear? Well fine you heard it! Is your life complete now!" Noah yelled standing up as well and looking at her with pain in his eyes.   
  
Rovin stood shocked. She didn't know how to respond. She knew in the back of her mind that Noah would say something along those lines, yet she didn't think they were actually true. Rovin for once let her heart do the thinking. Suddenly, and without warning, she grabbed Noah's face and kissed him. Noah was shocked as well, and couldn't quite believe what was happening. Rovin kissed him repeatedly not being able to face him if she let go. Never in her life would she imagine Noah having any feelings, beyond friendship, for her. Here he was practically proclaiming his love for her, and all she could think to do was deny him of it. Yet…  
  
Rovin pushed Noah away and ran inside the inn, slamming the kitchen door behind her. She knew she couldn't go to her room, for Daniel was there in pain. And she couldn't go back to the palace, because she wasn't ready for another round of Emily. Rovin did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She went to her fathers room and fell asleep on the floor, wrapped in the blanket, her mother had made for fathers bed when they had been married. 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - here's the next chapte! Things are heating up! You get lots of explaining in this chapter!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Rovin hadn't cried in years. She always told herself she had to be strong, and whatever the boys say or do, just ignore. One day you'll get them back, and then they'll regret ever hurting her. Of course, after a few years of being teased, usually when she was younger, the guys stopped once she hit puberty. They realized she was growing up and they probably should stop the wise cracks about not being that great a thief, and never able to keep someone entranced by her very long. All that changed. Then once they all hit puberty, Rovin had something to laugh at. All of her friends shot up like bean poles, no longer being shorter than her, they were now all much taller. Their voices took a few years to change, and even now Candle still squeaked every once in a while. But lately things had really settled down. Rovin had first noticed it the day she came home after stealing the three guards purses. The harmless teasing that occurs between her and the others had died down a lot. Usually in every sentence they made some wise ass crack. Then again when she came home from the palace. Instead of teasing her about possibly sleeping with Daniel, they asked her questions and really seemed to be listening. She wished things would just go back to normal. She liked things the way they were before Daniel became involved. Yet now, she loved having Daniel around.   
  
Rovin was awoken that afternoon by her father. He sat on the edge of the bed looking down at her with a smile of his face.   
  
"Hey hun," he said. Rovin noticed he was twirling something in his hand. She knew what it was, but wasn't about to bring it up, for fear he would ask her to wear it.   
  
"Hi dad," she replied sitting up against the wall and wrapping her blanket around her. "How's Daniel?" she asked before he could say anything  
  
"He's fine," her father replied a bit startled "He'll be able to leave in a few days. We can move him into one of the spare rooms, so you can have yours back"  
  
"Thanks," Rovin muttered quietly. They both sat there for a few minutes in silence. Rovin didn't know what to say. She hadn't had a civil conversation with her father in a long time. She missed talking to him long into the night and never wanting to go to bed. She loved the sound of his voice, and his strong hands that always felt welcoming when he hugged her before bed.   
  
"It was your mothers," Her father suddenly said, snapping her out of her thoughts.   
  
"What?" Rovin asked not sure what he was talking about. He held up the red ring, that Daniel had taken from her, and fiddled with it.   
  
"It was your mothers." he repeated "I had them specially made when it was announced that we were to marry. I thought she was the most gorgeous person on earth. She had hair like yours, long and golden brown. It hung by her waist, and was always neat. Never was there a hair out of place. She had soft, pale skin, that shone in the summer. Her eyes were an amazing blue, like the sea. She was always happy and kind. Treating every person she met the same, as if they were all equals. We guessed that she probably didn't have an enemy in the world. I loved her so much. When we to be married, I couldn't help myself, so I spent a good amount of the fortune I had saved up to have the matching rings created, with love put into the stone. Then I presented it to her on our wedding day. She loved it.  
  
"We were happy over the years. Whenever we did possibly fight, we always apologized immediately and went on with our lives, happy as ever. Then the day came when we found out she was with child. I don't think I was ever happier. A few days after that, we found out that Heith's wife was also with child. It was a very joyous time here at the Rogue. The months passed quickly and all our preparations for the two babies paid off. Two weeks after midwinter started, both your mother, and Heith's wife delivered baby boys. They were the cutest things ever. We named ours Ryan, and they named their baby Bobby. The boys became friends over the years, and when Christian was born they treated him as if he had been playing with them for years. They made friends with all the boys in the Rogue and soon, no one was a loner.   
  
"Then, both the mother's became pregnant again. Heith's wife gave birth to a girl, who died soon after birth, and your mother gave birth to girl, who died as well. The gods must have decided that neither of these babies were to live. The mother's both went into morning over the lose of their children. When they did, everything that was happy in the Rogue seemed to disappear. Everyone avoided the other person, and their wasn't laughter for a year or two. Even the children stopped laughing. They didn't play in the streets together, or get dirty, or do anything to make their parents worry about them.   
  
"Until Noah was born. Then things got back to some level of normality. The boys started to play again, but there still wasn't any laughter in the inn. None of the other women had ever had a daughter, who lived passed the age of one. Then you came along. You were the first daughter of anyone, that has lived. When you were born, everyone was worried about your birth. No one wanted you to die. They all wanted a little girl running around bossing the boys, and being in control. That's what they'd all imagined you'd do. And you did. You ran around playing with the boys, bossing them and bringing laughter back into the Rogue. But your mother never seemed to recover after the death of your sister. She never seemed to want to associate with you, as if you brought back horrible memories of the dead child. She just kept pushing you farther and farther away from her. Heith and I ended up doing most of the caring for you, along with Heith's wife. Unfortunately, Heith's wife soon died after giving birth to their second daughter, who died a few days later. Your mother had one more child after you, but that baby, a girl, died as well. Most of the men proclaimed you a gift from the gods.   
  
"I guess she couldn't take the pain. She when you were four years old, your mother took your brother and left Corus. She didn't even tell anyone. There was a note on the table when I came in, saying she was leaving and would never return, and to forget about her. Unfortunately, I went into morning for her. I was angry at myself for letting her slip through my fingers. We had grown so distant, I guessed the love in the rings had worn out, but I knew I had to raise you the best I could. So with the help of everyone in the Rogue, we all raised you and life went on.   
  
"Heith and I sent a man after Daylynn, to watch her and try to persuade her to return home. I gave him the ring I had that matched hers, so he's know who she was. Over the years we heard bits and pieces on her, but nothing about her returning. I always believed she would return. Then, the man brought news that she had died. He was there with her when she did. She gave him her ring and told him to give it back to me, for our daughter when she got married. He put both the rings together in a purse, that was taken by bandits, and somehow ended up in the hands of the noble.  
  
"So Heith and I decided to get them back, since they were lawfully mine. After you had gotten them back, it gave me great joy to see you wear it. You remind me so much of your mother. Daylynn will always be in my heart, but I know she's gone. And I want you to know that she always loved you and she always will. But sometimes it pains people to see someone, who reminds them of someone who died."  
  
Rovin listened to everything her father said. She knew in her heart that her mother had always loved her, but she was angry at her for leaving, and she probably always would be. Whatever tears Rovin had left, she shed them. She cried for a while on the floor, before her father sat beside her and gave her another one of his big hugs. She cried for a while before asking a question that had been on her mind.   
  
"What about Ryan? Where is he?"   
  
"You probably don't remember him that much, do you?"  
  
"Not really,"  
  
"Well he's coming home. After your mother died, he decided to return to the Rogue, but first he has to sell the shop your mother had set up."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"That's not really important."  
  
"So he's coming home. When will he be here?"  
  
"In a few days. Be patient"  
  
"Everyone seems to be returning," Rovin muttered hugging her knees close to her chest and burying her head in them.   
  
"What do you mean?" her father asked   
  
"Ryan's coming back, Christian has returned, and I have a hunch that Bobby will show up next." Rovin replied with a small laugh  
  
"Possibly" her father said. They sat in silence until her father spoke again. "Who are you going to chose?"  
  
Rovin was somewhat surprised he asked. She guessed everyone knew about Daniel and Noah. How had she missed all this?!? "I don't know," she whispered   
  
"Take your time" he replied in a whisper.   
  
Rovin hesitated in asking the question that was hovering in her mind, but she needed to know the answer. "Why did you give the rings to Noah and I?"  
  
Her father stared at the ring that he still hand in his hand, and sighed before responding. "It had been his mother's dying wish. She knew you would grow up and live a healthy life, and she, at the time, knew that you and Noah got along quite well. So she wanted you to be betrothed to Noah, and your mother agreed, so you were. We never told either of you the decision we made. After you two started fighting we knew telling you would make you fight even more. So we thought we'd wait it out, and hope that you would cooperate again, like you did when you were young, but that never happened. When we heard the rings were finally back in town, we couldn't help ourselves. We gave them to you two, in hopes that there was still some magic left in them."   
  
Rovin couldn't believe what she heard. She and Noah were betrothed! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Rovin opened the door to her room and peeked in on Daniel. She saw him sitting up in bed, staring out the window. She opened the door wider and walked in, startling Daniel.   
  
"Sorry," she whispered softly closing the door behind her and leaning against it.   
  
"That's fine." Daniel replied turning towards her in the bed and leaning his head against the wall. "I'm glad it's you, and not your father again."  
  
Rovin gave a small laugh and looked at him, which made her go weak in the knees. How could he put such a spell on her like her did? Never before has she felt this way for any man, except… "What's wrong with my father?" Rovin asked pushing away from the door and walking towards him.   
  
"Nothing, he's a very nice man, but he's a healer and…" Daniel trailed off pointing to his head, where there was still a rather large wound.   
  
"and, healer's tend to hurt when they're healing people." Rovin finished for him kneeling on the floor and resting her arms on the bed beside him. Daniel moved his right hand, and took her left one in his, squeezing it gently.   
  
"I'm sorry." he said looking at her  
  
"For what?" she whispered breathless, not allowing herself to speak  
  
"For not being there. I was terrible at guarding you against that Spidren." he replied with a small smile wincing at some unforeseen pain.   
  
"Your were great, you did everything you could do," she replied squeezing his hand in return and smiling at him.   
  
"I was so worried something had happened to you, and then I woke up in here, and I thought the worst…" he said looking around her small room.   
  
"Everything was fine…"  
  
"I don't care about everything, I care about you." he said sending a blush through Rovin's face. Rovin stood up from where she kneeled, as Daniel moved over, she sat next to him on the bed, taking his hand and again squeezing it.   
  
"Daniel, I…" Rovin started about to tell him something. She soon forgot when he leaned closer and kissed her. Rovin loved it when he kissed her. She kissed him back, and felt his hand moving towards her waist, as she slid her arms around his neck. His body sank into the bed with Rovin's on top of him. Suddenly, the passionate moment was ruined, when Daniel cried out in pain.   
  
"Shit," Rovin yelped jumping off of him and sitting on the side of the bed looking down at him. "What's the matter?"  
  
"My side," Daniel whispered taking deep breaths. Rovin moved the blanket that was over him down, and lifted him shirt. What she saw was horrifying. A chunk of Daniel's skin was missing, and where it should have been, was a large wound, purple, black and red from healing. Rovin stared at Daniel in shock.   
  
"How could my father have missed this?" she asked   
  
"He didn't." Daniel replied with a small laugh sitting up again, much to Rovin's distress, and looking down at his side. "You should have seen it this morning. Your father has done wonders on it."  
  
"Oh Mithros," Rovin whispered "Daniel…"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine." Daniel replied before she could continued. He kissed her gently again, before leaning back against the wall.   
  
"I spoke to Emily," Rovin said twirling a loose thread on his sleeve.   
  
"Really?" Daniel responded with his eyes closed. "What did she have to say?"  
  
"Well…to tell you the truth she was pretty ticked off." Rovin said with a small laugh.   
  
"I bet, what did you tell her?"  
  
"I just told her you were injured and wouldn't be returning home for a few days, and she started blaming me and saying my father wasn't a proper healer, and so forth." Rovin said blankly staring at her hands, which were starting to shake from her anger.  
  
"On the contrary, your father is one of the best healer's I've ever met." Daniel replied lifting Rovin's chin to look at her, which made her smile and blush. "So I'm going to be staying here for a few days,"  
  
"Your to weak to be moved." Rovin replied smiling  
  
"I think I'm strong enough to walk," Daniel replied looking out the window. Hearing this Rovin's spirits fell, she had hoped she could spend some time with Daniel, to get to know him better.   
  
"Oh," she muttered no knowing what to say   
  
"Of course," Daniel said looking at her again "If I had a reason to stay, then I would."  
  
Rovin smiled and looked at her hands, afraid she may to something drastic.   
  
"Do I?" Daniel asked   
  
"Do you what?" Rovin said teasing him  
  
Daniel laughed before replying "Do I have a reason to stay?"  
  
"That depends," Rovin said   
  
"On what?" he asked   
  
"On whether your going to kiss me again!" she said leaning towards him  
  
"With pleasure," he whispered before their mouths met.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christian leaned against the wall of the back ally, and looked at his little brother, sitting on a crate with his hands in his chin. Christian crossed his arms and looked at the hurt expression on his brothers face, one that only he could tell he wore. Noah had started wearing that expression a few weeks ago. Christian bet that was when he started actually seeing Rovin as more than just a friend. Although Christian hadn't been around much lately, he still thought his brother had a better chance with the girl, than the noble. The life of a noble isn't something Rovin is cut out for. She would hate the rules, and having to run an entire household on her own. Christian knew all about that, he had been a noble once. Once…  
  
"You okay?" Christian asked stopping what he was about to think about.   
  
"She doesn't want me," Noah whispered angered  
  
"Listen, Noah…you knew she wouldn't of picked you." Christian replied not meaning to be rude, but wanting his brother to understand.   
  
"I had hoped,"   
  
"Hoping is good enough," Christian said  
  
"What is good enough these days?"  
  
"She's good enough,"  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
"You can't just give up this easily Noah,"  
  
"What do you know!" Noah yelled at him angered "You haven't even been here for the last couple of years. You don't know anything about either of us. All you know is what you want to know!"  
  
"Noah!" Christian yelled at his younger brother which immediately stopped him from yelling any further. "You have it all wrong kid! I've been around longer than you think. I just didn't let you see me until this past month. You need to understand Noah, she doesn't know who she wants."  
  
"Yeah, that's why she pushed me away! Obviously she's made up her mind." Noah muttered standing up and pacing up and down the ally with his arms crossed.   
  
"Noah, you've never been through something like this, so don't act like you know what's going through her mind…"   
  
"Like you do!"  
  
"Yeah," Christian said clearing his throat "I have been through this. Why do you think I left?"  
  
"Because you're a selfish person who only thinks about yourself, and left to go fulfill your own needs." Noah replied clenching his teeth together, and glaring at his older brother.   
  
"Noah, I left because I was in love." Christian corrected his younger brother "I had to make a decision, between two girls, both of them I loved a lot, but I made the decision and I left because of it."  
  
"Why would you leave because of it? And how come no one knew about this?"   
  
"People knew, Father and Bobby knew, as well as Dodson, but you and Rovin didn't know, and everyone made sure of it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because no one wanted you two to end up in the same position I was in. You two were, are, suppose to end up tog--" Christian stopped knowing he had gone to far. His brother wasn't suppose to know about the betrothal. Not until his father was ready to tell him. "Anyway… I fell in love and left to live with the girl I chose. I'm back only because she died in child birth, and I couldn't stand to be around her family."  
  
"What about the child?" Noah asked suspicious about the fact that his brother didn't finish his sentence, which is rare.   
  
"He's being raised by my wife's family at the moment, but I'm going back tonight to collect him, I'll be back in a week. I wasn't sure if it would be safe to bring him here until I checked things out, but father says to bring him here. And fathers orders---"  
  
"---are to be followed---" Noah continued   
  
"---or Mithros help you." they finished together.   
  
Christian put a small smile on his face. "Yeah, you'll be fine." he muttered "I'll see you in a week kid."  
  
"Hey Christian," Noah called to his brother's retreating back.   
  
"Yeah kid?"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Your welcome, kid." Christian turned around again and started heading inside.  
  
"Hey Christian!" Noah called again. Christian stopped and turned around to face his little brother again.   
  
"Yeah kid?"  
  
"Don't call me kid!" Noah joked giving his brother a hug before he pushed past him and left him standing in the door way.   
  
"Sure kid," Christian said with a laugh following his brother back inside. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
As Rovin left her room, leaving Daniel asleep. He started drifting off after another ten minutes or so. Rovin decided to leave and let him sleep. They had talked more, and Rovin got to know a small amount about his life, but it wasn't enough. She needed to spend hours with him in order to find out if he is the man she wants to be spending the rest of her life with. Rovin turned from her door and saw Christian striding down the hall away from her, carrying a bag, which looked like it was full of something.   
  
"Christian!" Rovin yelled racing after him and catching up to him at the stairs. Christian turned around and looked at her, which sadness in his eyes.   
  
"Hey kid," he said softly  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked trying to ignore what he looked like  
  
"I'm going back to my home, to get my son, but I'll be back next week, don't worry" he replied with a soft laugh  
  
"Wait--your son? Christian what aren't you telling me?" she asked grabbing onto his sleeve before he could turn away and continue down the stairs.   
  
"I respect your choice Rovin, but I don't think it was the best." he said before pulling his sleeve out of her grasp and heading down the stairs, without a backwards glance.   
  
Rovin knew he thought she had chosen Daniel, he must have talked to Noah, but she still wasn't sure if Daniel was who she was going to choose. She felt tears start filling her eyes as she watched Christian's back as he left. He just got back, and there were many things she needed to talk to him about, but first, she had something that had been nagging her in the back of her mind, ever since Daniel and Noah fought in the common room. She needed to know more.   
  
Walking down and stairs, she entered the common room and searched around for Noah. She spotted Candle, Tyger and Reed sitting at the usual table, talking to each other and laughing over their ales. Rovin walked towards them, and Candle was the first to spot her, waving as she drew closer. Rovin leaned her hands on the table and bent closer to the three, so as to speak in a whisper.   
  
"Have any of you seen Noah around?" Rovin asked. The three boys shot hesitant glances at each other, not sure if they should respond. "What are those for? Just tell me where he is!"  
  
Candle was the first to speak up, and his answer didn't help a lot. "Well, that last time I saw him he was out back in the ally with Christian,"  
  
"Yes, but then I saw him come in, "Tyger continued  
  
"And I saw him leave, going out onto the street somewhere," Reed finished  
  
"So all three of you saw him go from the back ally, into the streets. Perfect!" Rovin said angrily "He could be anywhere if he went into the city."  
  
"Umm, Dodge," Reed pointed out "We're technically part of the city,"  
  
Rovin glared at him, before she turned around. "You're such an id--" as she turned she almost collided with Noah who stood there with his hands hanging limply in his pockets. Rovin was stunned at his appearance, he had actually shaved, because there wasn't any stubble, and his hair had grown longer, so it was shaggy around his forehead and ears. He wore a loose tunic, that was un-tucked and had some stains on it, his breeches were dirty as well, as they hung out of his boots, which hadn't been polished like usual. He gave Rovin a half smile, and she felt her heart melt, but she knew there could never be anything between them. Right then she was almost positive about who she would 'choose'.   
  
"Looking for me?" he asked staring at her as if nothing had happened between them, and they had always been friends. As if Daniel never existed, and they still had they're petty fights and staring contest. Everything was fine. Life had gone on.   
  
"Yeah," she replied crossing her arms.   
  
"C'mon," he muttered, nodding his head towards the door leading outside. "We can talk while I make some deliveries."   
  
"Sure," Rovin replied following him towards the door and just then realizing the pack he had picked up, which had sat by his feet obviously. She glanced back at the three sitting at the table, and all of them had huge grins on their face. Sharing a secret. Rovin glared at them, and pretended as if she hadn't noticed when she turned back to Noah. He opened the door and ushered her out first, acting like a real gentleman. They emerged into the brightness of the sunlight, on the streets of Corus, as people rushed passed doing one thing or another. She saw a little girl run passed them, as if she was running from someone. She didn't look like a peasant, as she was dressed in rather well clothes, but she didn't have the look of a noble either.   
  
Rovin stepped out further onto the street, as someone came barreling into her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her under the man. She let out a harsh breath of air, as the wind was knocked out of her by large amounts of metal. She heard Noah burst out laughing, and the girl turned around, squeaked at the person who ran into Rovin, and continued running away. The man who ran into Rovin started swearing and yelling threats at Rovin. She pushed him off of her and lay on the street trying to catch her breath again. When she took a closer look at the man, she noticed that he was a guard of the palace. The guard, who was wearing full armor, pushed himself off the ground and took off after the girl again. Rovin knew he would never catch her, not with his armor on. Rovin clutched her stomach for a minute, as the pain of breathing again ceased. Noah bent over her, reaching down to help her stand. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up again, clapping her of the back, as she bent over with her hands on her knees, breathing deeply.  
  
"Who the hell was that?" she coughed.   
  
"Who cares." Noah responded still chuckling a little "You still going to come with me? Or do you need to stay here?" Noah indicated the Dancing Dove behind him and waited for her answer.  
  
"No, I'm still coming with you. We need to talk." Rovin replied straightening up and looking at him.   
  
"Fine," Noah said taking off through the crowd, with Rovin following behind him. They walked along in silence, stopping occasionally at some of the other inns and bars in the city, while Noah made deliveries. What he was delivering Rovin would never know, she wasn't about to ask either, a thief never knew who was listening to their conversations. Rovin and Noah walked around most of the day, double backing and taking allies in order to make sure they weren't followed. Finally, when the day started to come to a close, Rovin stopped Noah outside of their last delivery, and talked to him.   
  
"Why?" she asked knowing she had confused him, yet wanting him to know what she was asking him about.  
  
"Why what?" he replied looking down to where her hand rested on his arm, where she had left it after stopping him. He had acted like nothing had happened between them all day, thoroughly annoying Rovin.   
  
"Why are you threatened by Daniel? We never did finish this conversation." she replied letting her hand slip off his arm and held it limply at her side.   
  
"I don't know what your talking about," he answered turning from her and slinging the empty pack over his shoulder. Rovin ran after him and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn back and face her. He looked at her the same way he'd been looking at her all day, and it hurt her more than he could ever imagine. She wanted to know, and here it from him, if he did or did not love, yet she couldn't tell him.   
  
"Noah," she began in a whisper crossing her arms and staring at the ground.   
  
"Forget it," he said turning from her again and leaving her standing there. She cried, she cried whatever tears she had left, and she knew then. She definitely knew who she was 'choosing'. The one who could provide for her, the one who would always be there, and who wouldn't turn up dead one evening. The one she knew would make her happy, and that one was, and probably always had been, Daniel. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Rovin ran as fast as she could back to the Dancing Dove. She wanted to tell Daniel the news, before she changed her mind. Of course, how was she suppose to tell Daniel, that he was the one she choose, when he didn't even know she was choosing between Noah and him? When she reached the Dancing Dove, she wrenched open the door, ignoring the calls of the thieves around her. She spotted Noah, sitting with Candle and the others. She caught Reed's eye as she made her way towards the stairs. He looked between her and Noah, but she shook her head, knowing what he wanted to know. He looked down at his mug of ale, and Rovin saw the shocked expression on his face. He thought she was going to choose Noah, they all did.   
  
When she reached the stairs she took one last glance at Noah before starting to ascend them, taking them two at a time. When she reached the top she stood in the middle of the hallway and looked down, staring at her bedroom door. She slowly walked towards it, and walked inside, shutting the door behind her before she could stop herself.   
  
Turning around, she saw Daniel standing up, fully clothed, and looking like he's about to leave.   
  
"What are you doing?" Rovin asked shocked, knowing he should be healing in bed.   
  
"Your father said I'm fit to leave. My side has almost completely healed." Daniel said grabbing his sword and sheathing it, about to leave.   
  
"But why?" she asked still confused. "I thought you wanted to stay?"  
  
"I do," Daniel replied walking towards her and taking her hands in his. "But I can't. I have responsibilities to my family, and the king. I can't just disappear from all that."  
  
"I know," Rovin replied understanding but wanting him to stay. "I wish you didn't have to."  
  
"Come with me," he said leaning over her. Rovin looked into his face, not believing what he was saying.   
  
"Sorry?" she asked confused  
  
"Come with me." he replied cradling his face with his right hand. "Come live in the palace with me. Well only for the time being, until we go back to Wolf Creek."  
  
"You want me to come and live with you…" Rovin said summing up everything he had just said.   
  
"If you want to."   
  
"That's all, just come and live with you." Rovin said making sure that was all he wanted her to do, yet waiting to know if there was more.   
  
"You're talking about marriage, aren't you?" Daniel replied hesitantly  
  
"Of course I'm talking about marriage." she replied removing her hands from his, and stepping back. "I can't just come and live with you for the rest of my life, without being married. I don't see how you didn't even consider it."  
  
"Don't over exaggerate things Rovin. I never said I wasn't considering marriage, and to tell you the truth I was. I just didn't think we've known each other long enough. I didn't think you wanted me."  
  
"Of course I want you. I've always…wanted you," she finished in a whisper. Daniel smiled, stepped forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, loving every moment of it.   
  
Daniel let her go and took her hand. She smiled shyly as he led the way out of the room, and towards the stairs. When they descended the stairs and entered the common room, everyone stopped talking. Rovin dropped his hand and he headed towards the door. Taking one last glance at her before he left. Rovin looked at Noah, who gave a half smile, still pretending nothing had happened. Rovin looked away and made her way towards the door, shutting it sadly behind her, as she joined Daniel, heading towards the palace.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dodson sighed as the door shut behind his only daughter. He held his mug of ale, but didn't drink from it. He knew he hadn't failed as a father, but part of him felt as if he had.   
  
"How could I have let this happen!" he commented to Heith taking a small sip, but not even tasting it.   
  
"You didn't," Heith replied giving his life long friend as much encouragement as he could, while feeling lousy himself. How could he have let his son grow so far apart from the girl, only to have him fall in love with her, and then act like nothing had happened. How? "We both did everything we could do."  
  
"No we didn't," Dodson replied staring angrily at his ale "We should have locked them in a room together, until they sorted out their differences. Then maybe the rings would have worked."  
  
"They worked as best they could, considering the magic in them was almost gone." Heith replied starting to try and pry the mug from Dodson's grip, with out much luck.   
  
"They should have worked better, it was a completely new couple." Dodson said gripping his mug with both hands, not ready to surrender it.   
  
"We didn't know they would work like new with a different couple. We only hoped." Heith replied gripping the mug with both his hands as well, not willing to let Dodson drink himself to death. "Let go,"  
  
"No!" Dodson replied pulling and spilling most of the ale. They continued bickering and fighting over the mug. By the time Heith ordered Dodson to let go, there wasn't any more ale left to bicker over. Dodson just tried to order another, but Heith waved the servant girl away, saying Dodson was drunk enough. Instead he ordered him a lemonade, to try and bring back his senses.   
  
"How could she just leave me?" Dodson said about to break down in tears. Rovin didn't know how much it pained him to relive a horrible part of his life, when his wife left him, stealing his only son as well. Of course, now his son was coming home. He hadn't seen him in so long. He wondered what he looked like, how he acted. Maybe he could turn out to be a thief as well. Then he wouldn't have to worry about Rovin after he died. Wait, Rovin just left him. Deserted him, and went with that…that noble. How could she be so heartless! To know her father still thought about her mother, and then go and rub it in his face, the fact that she was leaving! Mithros, how much pain he was suffering right now, and he couldn't even drink it off, not with the loyal friends he has.   
  
Heith did the best he could to comfort his friend, who covered his face with his hands and cried, for the first time in public, since his wife left. Heith remembered that dreadful night. Daylynn had run down the stairs, carrying two packs, one full of clothes and the other full of food, over her shoulder. With her right hand, she held Ryan firmly by the wrist, not letting go of him. Behind her, Dodson ran, carrying little Rovin, trying to persuade her to stay. But she wouldn't listen. She left with one last glance around the inn, saying she would never return, and she wished them all the worst of luck. She took once last, hateful look at Rovin, as if she was a curse brought to her by the gods, before leaving, and never returning again.  
  
Dodson had cried like he was doing now. Bursting out in tears on the spot. One of the female thieves had to take Rovin, and care for her for a few days, until Dodson realized what had happened and learned to cope with it. When things finally did settle down, and Dodson was able to look at Rovin without bursting into tears, Noah and Rovin started their friendship, and life went on. Now that Rovin has basically repeated history, Heith didn't know if anything around the Rogue would ever be back to normal.   
  
An hour or two later, a man entered the inn, carrying a pack. He was a tall man, around the age of twenty-one or so, with shoulder length light brown hair, an thin moustache and goatee on his chin, clear blue eyes, and broad shoulders. A minute later another man entered the inn, and stood with the first. He had to be the same age as the other. His hair was exactly the same, moustache and goatee as well, with the exception that his hair was dark brown, and his eyes were green. They both wore loose pale colored breeches, and dark boots. They both had on a loose pale long sleeve shirt, made out of material that usually made night time garments. The shirt hung loosely untied, revealing some of their chest. Over that was a vest, the sleeves had been ripped off and they had been dyed different colors. Around their waist, they wore belts, which held long, thin, swords, and their purses. The one with the green eyes, had a piece of cloth wrapped around his head, and his hair hung in a ponytail down his back, sections of it braided and hanging by his ears. The blue eyes man had his hair pulled back and braided the same (with beads in his hair as well). He wore nothing tied around his head, but he did have a rather large earring in his right earlobe. Both their hands had many rings on them, as well as scars, to show the many fights they had been in. They were the perfect images of pirates.   
  
All talking stopped when these two entered the inn. Pirates weren't very common in Corus, usually sticking to the sea. The younger boys stood in awe as the two man looked around the room. The one with the blue eyes was the first to spot whoever they were looking for. He nudge his friend and pointed to where Heith sat talking with Dodson, who had settled down after his breakdown. The two men made their way over to the table. The thieves around him grew nervous, as they continued towards the king of thieves, not knowing what two pirates would want with their king, but Heith simply waved them off, telling them not to worry. When they reached the table, they kneeled, being as respectful to the king as one could be, and stood again, the one with green eyes staring Heith in the eye.   
  
"Hello father," he said with an accent only a pirate would carry, and a gorgeous smile to match his brothers. He spoke perfectly, as though he had never lived at sea.   
  
"Hello Bo--" Heith started to say before being interrupted by his son   
  
"Actually, I don't go by 'Bobby' anymore." he replied   
  
"Oh," Heith said quite shocked that his son didn't go by his first name anymore. "Then might I ask what you do go by son?"  
  
"John," he replied, with his friend smirking at his side.   
  
"How original," Heith muttered crossing his arms and staring at him. "Well, what are you waiting for," everyone in the room tensed to see what Heith's next words would be, good or bad… "sit down and for Mithros sake tell me what you're doing home!"  
  
John sat down to the left of Heith as Dodson was sitting on his right, staring at John's friend, who sat on the left side of John.   
  
"Before you tell us what your doing here," Dodson commented "Why not tell us who your friend is?"  
  
"Of course," John replied smirking at his friend. "I think you'll be most pleased to meet him Dodson. This is my good friend…" 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N - here's is the next exciting chapter! I have no clue what else to say..but thanxz for all the reviews!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"Of course," John replied smirking at his friend. "I think you'll be most pleased to meet him Dodson. This is my good friend Ryan."  
  
All the noise that had started up in the inn again died. Every head turned and stared the table. The return of Bo--John was expected. Everyone knew he would return in due time, and they had all forgiven him for his careless ness, but no one expected to ever again see Ryan. Dodson was the one who was in the most shock. He stared at his son, wondering if it was really him, and why he was dressed as a pirate! Wasn't he suppose to be working with Daylynn in whatever she had been doing.   
  
Noah, who had been sitting with his friends the entire time everything was going on, rose and walked to stand by his father's right shoulder, to see a better view of what his oldest brother looked like. John stared at him, wondering who he was.  
  
"Christian?" standing and staring at him  
  
Noah shook his head in replied "Noah," he croaked.   
  
"NOAH!" John replied happily. He dove around his fathers chair and embraced his younger brother in a giant hug. Noah stood stunned while his breath was slowly squeezed out of him, until he pushed his brother away, smiled and took a good look at him. John was a good three or four inches taller that Noah, but other than looking older the two looked almost exactly alike. Noah was very happy to see his brother, and before he knew what he was doing, he was hugging his brother just as fiercely as he had been hugged moments before. The two guys stared laughing, and would hug each other every few seconds. They sat down on their father's left, who had tears in his eyes at the sight of two of his son's reunited, and the thought that his third son would be home soon as well.   
  
Ryan stood and walked around the table to stand in front of his father, who had turned in his chair to face him. Dodson had his mouth hanging open, and was gaping at the handsome young man his son had become. Ryan spread his arms wide, letting his father look his over.   
  
"Well?" Ryan asked looking down at him, hoping he made his father proud.  
  
"Thank Mithros you're back!" Dodson cried jumping up from his chair and embracing his son "I had hoped the letter had been real, but then I thought it wasn't, and thank you Mithros!"   
  
Ryan hugged his father and was near tears himself. When Dodson finally let go of his son, which wasn't for another twenty minutes, he still kept one arm on him, as he ushered him into the empty seat next to him.   
  
"So tell us boys," Heith asked when they had all received ales. "What have you been doing lately?"  
  
"And most importantly," Dodson commented as well "What are you doing dressed as pirates?"  
  
"Well…" John started a little worried about replying, "We're dressed like this…er…piratey, I guess you could say…because we are pirates."  
  
Dodson and Heith gaped at their sons, along with the rest of the bar. Heith immediately slapped the table and ordered the men to be about their business, and they all turned their heads, starting back into their conversations. John gave a small chuckle and let Ryan do most of the talking, putting in his comments every once in a while.   
  
"What do you mean, your pirates!" Dodson asked keeping his mug hovering in front of his face where he was about to drink it.   
  
"Careful, you'll spill" Ryan warned his father before he tipped it so far over that it spilled. "Well, when mum made me leave Corus, I was really angry at her. I had friends in the Rogue and wasn't ready to leave. So I complained the entire time we left. I complained whenever we stopped in a town, and once yelled to the entire market that she was kidnapping me. I certainly didn't make it fun for her. I was too young and ignorant then to think of listening to the towns that we stopped in, or pay attention to which direction we were going. When she finally settled in Pearlmouth, next to the border of Tyra, I started asking around in the town. Where we were located, how far we were from Corus, if we were even in Tortall. I learned a lot from them. I even made friends with the boys at the town pub, where there was also a Rogue, which I might add Heith is very loyal to you. They agreed to smuggle letters to John for me, in return for work. Because I was well trained as a thief, they let me steal in the town, and most of the times I would grab some from mother, as a sort of revenge. She never knew what I was doing all day, she was just thankful I was out of her sight.   
  
"I grew tired of living with…mo-Daylynn…quite easily, and she grew tired of me. We argued excessively, never missing a conversation to yell at each other. I grew even angrier at her when she…um…when she…" Ryan stopped talking and stared at his father, not sure if he should finish his sentence  
  
"I already know…" Dodson replied crossing his arms and staring off into space.   
  
"What?" Noah asked perking up and looking around at all the men sitting there "What happened?"  
  
"My mum took a lover." Ryan finished continuing. "Last I heard they had two children. I never stayed to see if she had any more. I left, mostly because I couldn't stand her, her lover, or their children, and mostly because I wanted to see home again, and be with my real father and my friends. So I ran away, telling the Rogue of course. By then I was ten-years-old or so, and Ryan and I were still in touch. They helped me smuggle aboard a pirate ship, heading north towards Corus, along with a man who was posing as one of the pirate. I was going to hide out in his barracks and he would bring me food and such, until we reached close enough to Corus, where I could find another means of transportation to Corus. Unfortunately our…or I should say my…plans were ruined. The man I was traveling with betrayed me. He told the crew I had smuggled my way in and was hiding, trying to get a free ride. They took me before the captain, who was a merciless man, and I told my half of the story. All of it, including before I came to Pearlmouth.   
  
"Thankfully the captain believed me, and the man who betrayed me was killed. I then had a choice, to either follow in his footsteps, or swear loyalty to the captain, and become a pirate. I had come to far to loose my life already, so I became a pirate, and they became my family. I loved being a pirate, and the captain became my second father. He treated me as his son, because he had never had any, and life became great.   
  
"Although I was treated as his son, I was also worked rather hard. I had to get up earlier than the other every morning, and clean the deck of the ship, as well as help the cook below serve breakfast. Then I was worked all day at the jobs no once else wanted, but it was worth it. By the time we had come near enough to Corus, I was twelve, and I didn't want to leave. John and I had stayed in contact and he had informed me of the things that had been going on, things were going fine, so I decided to stay. The captain welcomed me with open arms, as did many of my fellow pirates.  
  
"We sailed all around the Emerald Ocean and the Great Inland Sea, stealing from who we wanted and sinking ships. I knew what we were doing was wrong, but it reminded me of the Rogue. Doing something wrong, yet knowing in some way it was right. So I lived as a pirate for most of my life, keeping in contact with John by various means. Then when I was sixteen, John wrote me telling me about what happened to the little boy. He was really ashamed, so he came and lived with me. I explained the situation to the captain and he was happy to have another hand, as we had just lost most of the men in a battle against another band of pirates.   
  
"A few years later, when we were sailing in the Emerald Ocean, we were attacked by that same band of pirates. Three-fourths of the crew was killed, including the captain. Most of the others fled. The ship survived, but barley. Thankfully, I had sent all the money I ever earned to the Rogue in Pearlmouth. John and I, along with the five other pirates left, were able to sail it to the coast, without having that many disasters…"  
  
He trailed off as John started to laugh. "Not that many disasters eh! What about the holes, the fire, the infestation of bugs, no wind, the sea serpent, the griffons, the tornado, sea sickness…"  
  
"That's quite enough," Ryan said with a small chuckle.   
  
"Oh! You don't want me to bring up the fact that you got sea sickness halfway there, do you!" John replied quite loud, taking a sip of ale while the thieves around him, who had not completely gone back to their own conversations, laughed.  
  
"Can it John!" Ryan hissed continuing "as I was saying. After we made it back to Pearlmouth, I collected all my savings from one of my friends at the Rogue, and we went about repairing the ship, in honor of the dead captain. It took us quite some time to repair it, many months in fact, and right before we were to set sail, I went to visit Daylynn. She was sick then, more sick than I had ever seen her. I felt really bad for her, abandoning her all those years ago. So that was when I wrote you the first letter father, and gave instructions to her oldest son of her seven children, because her lover had died a year or so ago, to write to you here at the Rogue, if she should get worse. I left her then, and wrote telling you that I was coming home.  
  
"We left Pearlmouth that night, and sailed around. I became captain and John my right hand man. I gathered a crew and lived out the dream of the previous captain, to sail forever. John and I decided to return home after your last letter, the one mentioning…er…mentioning…Mithros I forgot her name!"   
  
"Rovin," Noah whispered guessing he was talking about his sister that he hadn't seen in almost ten or so years. How anyone could forget her name was beyond him.   
  
"Rovin," Ryan whispered as well "Mithros how I've missed her. I can hardly remember what she looked like. I remember she was fairly tall, brownish-blondish hair. That's all I can remember of her. Nothing more, and nothing less."  
  
There was silence running throughout the inn now. The thieves who had been listening, turned back to their own conversations, and this time they really did try to ignore what the head table said. Dodson stared at his hands, which he held in fists on top of the table. Heith started to stroke his chin, while Noah crossed his arms over his chest, as both of them stared into the fire. John himself knew something was wrong and stared at his friend, who looked like he had been slapped.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ryan asked his father "Where's Rovin?"  
  
No one answered, until Ryan heard a small voice behind him. He turned in his chair and looked down at a young boy, no older than he had been when he mother left with him.   
  
"What did you say?" he asked   
  
"She's gone ." the boy replied   
  
"She didn't…but she…how?" Ryan replied becoming worried, of a sister he barley remembered. He turned to look at his father "She's not dead is she?"  
  
"Of course not," Dodson replied quietly  
  
"Might as well be…" Noah muttered  
  
"Someone want to explain what's going on here?" Ryan almost yelled "Where is my younger sister!"  
  
"She's at the palace…" came a voice by the stairs. Ryan turned to see Candle standing there with his arms crossed. Candle pushed off from where he stood and stalked over to the table. "She chose a noble, instead of Noah, and left with him, to no doubt marry him and live in the palace. You can find her there, although I doubt you'd want to."  
  
"And who're you?" Ryan asked standing up and out beating Candle's height by four or five inches.   
  
"Candle, one of Rovin's best friends."  
  
"Right…" Ryan replied as he sat down next to Noah.   
  
"As I was saying," Candle finished "Rovin left, and I doubt any of us will ever see her again. Bad timing mate."  
  
"I'm not going to stand for this!" Ryan yelled standing up with such force that his chair fell over. "Part of the reason I came back was because of her. I'm going to make up for all those years I wasn't here, half against my will. C'mon John, we're going to get her back." he headed for the door, making sure his sword was still at his side, and his three daggers were securely hidden.   
  
John got up and started following his friend, knowing he may one day need his help in return, and part of the reason he came here was to see Rovin as well, and return her bracelet. Candle stood and followed the two as well, and after a moment's hesitation Noah followed as well.   
  
"Mithros help them." Heith muttered as the four shut the door behind them. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
"So…er…where exactly are we going?" John whispered, striding next to Ryan and whispering in his ear, so the other two wouldn't hear.   
  
"Not sure," Ryan muttered in reply, remembering the city as well as he could, as he tried to find his way to the palace.   
  
"What are we going to do with those two?" John asked again stealing a glance at his younger brother, and Candle.   
  
Ryan glanced back at the two, who were following with their heads bowed, and their hands in their pockets, as if they were in serious trouble. He chuckled a laugh, as he turned ahead again "We'll ditch them somewhere. They don't need to be mixed up in this."  
  
"Who knows. They could be of some help." John replied not exactly wanting to ditch his younger brother in the city at night, no matter how hold he is.   
  
"I doubt it." Ryan replied with a chuckle. "Although, if you're going to get attached to your brother again, I can leave you with them…"  
  
"You wish." John replied knowing his friend would never ditch him. "Fine, we'll get rid of them soon. Pull something like we use to." a small smile crept along his face. Ryan glanced at his friend, before smiling and chuckling as well. When they were younger they use to pull the stupidest getaways, and they still did every once in a while, when they wanted to be away from the crew when they went into cities.   
  
"On the count of three," Ryan muttered glancing back at the two out of the corner of his eyes.   
  
"Wait, which way are we going?" John muttered nervously glancing at Ryan  
  
"Left," Ryan replied "One…"  
  
"We're both going left? Or your going left and I'm going right,"  
  
"right," Ryan muttered "Two…"  
  
"Who's going right? I'm going right, or are you going right? Or am I going left?"  
  
"Right! Three!" Ryan replied shooting past his friend and into the left alley, while John disappeared into the right. Noah stopped walking and stared at Candle, who stared back. They both broke out into grins.   
  
"About time they left," Candle muttered walking over to the nearest house and grabbing onto the window.   
  
"I don't think they knew we could hear everything they said." Noah replied waiting his turn as Candle pulled himself onto the roof of the house.   
  
"That was pretty stupid of them." Candle replied straightening up as Noah started to follow him.   
  
"Even though he is my brother," Noah mumbled as he pulled himself up, getting his knee over the edge, in order to crawl onto the roof. "I'm going to get a lot of joy out of watching him run all over the city, when he could easily take the roofs!"  
  
"It seems they forgot some of their thieving lessons. The easiest way around the city, is to go the best way you can see." Candle said with a laugh  
  
"And that's always up!" Noah said standing up wiping his hands, which had gotten scratched on the way up.   
  
"You okay?" Candle asked with a small laugh looking at Noah's hands.   
  
"Oh..yeah I'm fine. I just haven't climbed any roofs lately." Noah said with a large grin  
  
"You need to get out more!" Candle said taking off across the roofs, with Noah behind him, laughing.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rovin stood on the balcony, with her hands on the railing, observing the grounds of the palace. She sighed as she thought of all that had happened since she had arrived. Daniel had taken her straight to his parents and announced that they were to be married. His parents were overjoyed at this, and went immediately to make the arrangements. The wedding was to take place in a week. Emily had apologized for her behavior, and the two girls left it at that. Rovin sighed again and started tracing figures with her finger on the railing, wanting badly to be doing something, but there was nothing to do. If she were back at the Rogue, she could just go down to the common room and play a card game with some of the older men, or maybe a round of darts with the boys. The only other time Rovin had thought about the Rogue, was earlier when Daniel's parents had wanted to meet hers. She didn't have a hard time telling them that her mother was dead, but when they asked about her father, she didn't respond, and Daniel ended up changing the subject. She felt guilty about leaving her father like she had.   
  
She sighed again and leaned her elbows on the railing, while cupping her chin in her hands. She became even more bored, and decided to take a walk around the palace. The only problem was, it was the middle of the night and she didn't want to wake anyone by walking through the palace. Looking down at what she wore, she decided that a dress would have to do. It was a simple blue dress, that hung straight down, curving around her body. Around her waist was a light blue cord, that hung almost to the ground. The sleeves on the dress were long, and widened as they moved down her arms, and the neckline was modest enough. She hoisted up her skirt and steadied herself as she climbed onto the railing of the balcony (since Daniel had taken the rope, thinking she wouldn't need it again), and stood. Remembering her training, she carefully reached out and grabbed the end of a branch. With a small prayer to the gods, she jumped off the balcony and grabbed onto the branch, swinging herself around to a sitting position.   
  
Rovin breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the gods for letting her live, as she scooted herself to the trunk of the tree. She heard her dress tearing behind her, but chose to ignore it. When she reached the trunk of the tree, she wrapped her arms as far around it as they would go, as she stood on the branch, before carefully picking and choosing the branches she would use to climb down. When she reached the ground, she kneeled down and kissed it, thankful she had gotten over her fear of heights when she was younger. She sat on the ground catching her breath for a few minutes, before standing and observing the damage she had done to her dress. There was a large hole in the back of her dress. Rovin stared at it and swore, before shrugging it off and heading towards the garden. It took her a few minutes to located the garden, and when she did get there a light drizzle began to fall. She raised her dress, and walked through the grass, which was starting to turn to mud. She gave a large sigh, as she entered the garden and fell onto a bench under a large willow tree. She looked at her surroundings through the rain, which had started picking up, but all she could see was large dark figures, which had to be trees.   
  
Rovin lay back on the bench and closed her eyes, maybe she would actually be able to get to sleep that way. She moved her right arm to rest on her forehead and started tracing circles on her stomach with her left. Suddenly a noise came from the garden around her, that wasn't just the rain. Rovin bolted up from the bench and squinted through the rain, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever was there. She heard voices shouting at each other through the rain, and caught the outline of two people, men most likely, walking towards the willow tree, which provided plenty of shelter against the rain. Rovin stood from the bench, not knowing who was coming, and swearing at herself for not loading herself with daggers before she left.   
  
As the men came closer, Rovin clenched her fists and stood ready, in case they were to attack. Bracing herself, she waited as they came closer and closer. Finally, when the first of them emerged under the tree, Rovin tensed, waiting to see who it was and swore as she looked at Candle. She had expected someone to be sent after her, but hadn't expected the person to be there in the same night.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked in order to get a concrete answer, as she relaxed her muscles and walked over to him, slapping him across the head.   
  
"Watch it Dodge," Candle commented rubbing his head in pain, "What do you think we're doing here! Knitting! We're looking for shelter!"  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
"Me and Noah,"  
  
"Noah and me," Rovin corrected looking around "And for your information, Noah's not here,"  
  
"Oh, right," Candle muttered turning back to the wall of rain and shouting into it "NOAH! I FOUND SHELTER, AND GUESS WHAT! ROVIN'S HERE AS WELL!"  
  
Rovin covered her ears, as Candle repeated this message many times. Candle turned back to her with a large grin on his face.   
  
"He'll be along in a minute. We got a little separated in the storm. But other than that…how've you been?"  
  
"Ecstatic," Rovin muttered under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest, and paced up and down in front of the bench, scowling at Candle. Sure enough a few minutes later Noah's figure emerged into the shelter, dripping wet. Noah himself had a grin on his face as well, as he looked Rovin up and down. She stopped pacing when he had emerged and stood there glaring at him.   
  
"Hey Sunshine!" Noah said running his hands through his dripping wet hair and shaking it out. He then wiped the rain off his face, but still stood there grinning at her. "You miss me!"  
  
"Oh yeah Noah, you were all I thought about!" Rovin hissed   
  
"I knew you would!" Noah replied "Nice dress by the way!"  
  
Rovin glared at him even more as she looked down at her dripping wet dress, which also had dirt on it. Rovin didn't know how to reply, so she made a noise that sounded like a growl and threw up her arms, before sitting on the bench. Candle laughed as he came over to the bench and sat beside her.   
  
"What are you doing here!" Rovin asked crossing her arms again and glaring at both of them.   
  
"Well, right now we're waiting for the others to get here." Candle commented  
  
"Of course that could take a while." Noah replied crossing his arms as well and leaning against the trunk of the tree  
  
"True," Candle announced  
  
"Others?" Rovin asked   
  
Candle and Noah exchanged a glance, before their already large grins got larger. 


	23. Chapter 23

A/n - hello everyone! I'm back!!! I had a nice little vacation, but now i'm ready to upload some chapters!   
  
Chapter 23  
  
"What aren't you telling me?" Rovin demanded standing up from the bench and placing her hands on her hips, as she glared at Noah and Candle. Both of them sat on the bench, leaning forward with their elbows on their knees, as they clasped their hands and shook with laughter. This made Rovin even more mad, she growled at them and smacked Noah over the head. He sat up with a jolt and glared at her, as he rubbed his head.   
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" he demanded  
  
"For being mean" Rovin replied crossing her hands over her chest and pacing in front of them  
  
"Wha--?" Noah questioned looking at Candle confused before turning back to Rovin in question "Well, if I'm being mean, then so is Candle"  
  
"Yeah…so" Rovin muttered in reply  
  
"So…that means you have to hit Candle as well!" Noah exclaimed pointing a finger upwards in triumph   
  
Rovin stopped pacing and stared at him. She couldn't believe he had just said that. She was at a lost for words and stood there gawking at him until he slowly lowered his finger in defeat. Candle was shaking with laughter as he shoved his hand over his mouth, to try and keep the laughter in his mouth. Noah shoved him hard in the shoulder, but that only made him laugh more. He gave him another shove, and Candle fell off the bench, landing hard on the ground. Like seams bursting from a dress, he burst into laughter as he rolled on the ground.   
  
Rovin couldn't help but stare down at him, and in a few moments she was laughing almost as hard. She uncrossed her arms and covered her face as they laughed. Noah started chuckling as well, and before he could help himself, he tackled Rovin to the ground. This made her give a loud laugh of surprise, as she fell beside Candle with Noah on top of her. She pushed him off, and laughed some more as he leaned on his elbow staring at them. Rovin was the first to stop laughing, as she propped herself onto her elbows and took some deep breaths. Candle did likewise but stayed lying on the ground.   
  
"So what exactly are you guys doing here…and who are we waiting for?" Rovin asked once they had calmed down.   
  
"You'll see." Candle said   
  
"C'mon, one surprise tonight is enough for me, I.."  
  
"Calm down Rovin. You'll see" Noah replied giving her a light shove in the shoulder  
  
"No I won't 'calm down'! I have ever right to be angry. You came storming into the palace once already, this time I want to know why you're here! If you're here to take me home you would have done so already, so why in Mithros name are you here!" Rovin had now gotten off the ground, as did Noah and they stood face to face screaming at each other, while Candle sat on the ground in worry.   
  
"I don't have to tell you any of my bloody business" Noah spat in her face  
  
"Yes you do" Rovin replied growing red with anger as she wiped some of his spit off her cheek.   
  
"Wrong answer, try again"  
  
"Mithros, you're just like your father! Can't you just come out and say what everyone wants to hear!"  
  
"Why would I do that? Life wouldn't be any fun!"  
  
"Life would be fun, and a lot less complicated!"  
  
"But being complicated is what makes life fun!"   
  
"No it doesn't!"  
  
"Yes it does!"  
  
"NO! Noah it doesn't make life fun!"  
  
"Well see I disagree! I'm being complicated right now, and I'm having fun watching you blow up like an apple!"  
  
"I am not a piece of fruit!"  
  
"Are you sure? From where I'm standing you look juicy enough to eat! Did I mention I loved the dress!"  
  
"Get out you filthy piece of cow shit!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Noah replied quite confused  
  
"I said get out of the palace now!"  
  
"No! I don't think I'm done here!"  
  
"You're done all right!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Can I interrupt?" Candle asked weakly standing and waving a hand  
  
"NO!" Both Rovin and Noah replied continuing to bicker with each other.  
  
Candle turned away from the two of them, who were now pointing at each other and starting to get somewhat violent, and starting staring out into the rain, waiting for John and Ryan to appear.   
  
"Glad I'm not in love with a girl like that. Nasty little temper. Doesn't know what's good for herself. Runs away with a stupid noble, who probably only wants to sleep with her and then dispose of her, wouldn't be surprised if that's what he does. Nobles sleeping with innocent thieves, it's disgusting. What's this world coming too? Where the hell are those two? Even as dimwitted as they are, they should be able to find the palace. It's the big house that you can see everywhere in the city. How hard is it to find? Of course with their experience, I wouldn't be surprised if they get here by dawn!" Candle muttered this under his breath, as the two behind him continued to argue, their voices getting louder by the minute. Candle looked out into the rain, and finally spotted a person walking towards them, shielding his eyes against the rain.   
  
"Oye! Noah!" Candle said turning back to them and trying to get his attention "Noah! Noah!" But there was no use in trying to get his attention. He was lost in the fight with Rovin. "Bloody hell!" Candle muttered turning from the two and paying attention to the man coming forward, hoping it wasn't a guard who had somehow seen them. A minute or two later the man emerged into the clearing and Candle breathed a sigh of relief, it was only John.   
  
"What the hell! How did you two get here so fast?" John said in amazement  
  
"We took the easy road." Candle replied with a small laugh  
  
"What's with those two?" John inquired nodding towards Rovin and Noah.   
  
"Nothing. They're always like this." Candle replied shrugging his shoulders with a grin.   
  
"That's Rovin huh? Mithros she's grown up!"  
  
"I wouldn't tell her that if I were you."  
  
"Yeah that's exactly what I was planning on doing. Striding right up to a very dangerous, and obviously mad female thief, and tell her she's grown---err---everywhere."  
  
"Hey, I'd like to see that!"  
  
"Right!" John started forwards and casually tapped Rovin on the shoulder trying to get her attention "Rovin, excuse me"   
  
"What the bloody hell do you want! Who the hell are you! Stay the hell away from me! And mind your own business!" Rovin yelled at his face giving him a punch in his arm, and a large stamp on his foot, before turning back to yell at Noah some more. John winced and limped back over to where Candle was standing.   
  
"Well, that went well" Candle managed to get out between laughs.   
  
"Shut up!" John replied rubbing his arm and standing on his good foot.   
  
Rovin and Noah continued to argue, and Candle and John continued to try and interrupt, but they were always yelled at to 'mind they're own business' and then hit. This went on for twenty minutes or so, until a figure fell out of the tree with a yell, and landed on his back, staring at the four of them.   
  
"Mithros PLEASE NO MORE SURPRISES!" Rovin whined clutching her head and swearing at Noah.   
  
"Hey Rovin," the person said weakly, as the breath had been knocked out of him, but Rovin ignored him and continued to yell at Noah.   
  
"What the hell are you doing bringing all these people here!" she yelled  
  
"Oh that's right! Everything is my fault! I just lead everyone to the palace to see Rovin, who by the way is a pain in my ass!"  
  
"I'm a pain in your ass! Excuse me, but if I recall I was the one who left, to get away from you, and you are the one who followed me! Obviously it's more like you're the pain in my ass!"  
  
"She's right," Candle muttered to John who was helping Ryan get off the ground.   
  
"That's her?" Ryan asked pointing to Rovin  
  
"Yeah," John replied letting go of his friend. Ryan started towards Rovin to try and talk to her. "I wouldn't if I were you." John replied. Ryan turned and looked at the bruises all over John and Candle, that hadn't been there earlier.   
  
"Right," he replied picking up his sword that had fallen and joining Candle and John, to watch.   
  
"You are an impossible girl to have a conversation with! Go back to whatever hell you came from!" Noah screamed at her  
  
"Right after you go back to yours, you filthy scum on my shoe!" Rovin replied   
  
"Scum on your shoe am I! Well here!" Noah spit on her shoe, but it made no difference as they were all soaking wet. Rovin became quite mad though, and slapped him across his face, leaving a large, red, hand mark. She was breathing hard as Noah stared at her in horror.  
  
"You bitch!" he yelled at her  
  
"You're right Noah," Rovin replied weakly, a wave of tiredness washing over her. She suddenly didn't want to fight with him anymore. She just wanted to go back to her room in the palace and sleep in the comfortable bed that was there. To sleep all day tomorrow and not have to deal with the world around her. "I am a bitch, happy?" she collapsed on the bench and sat there clutching her dress and wishing they were all gone.   
  
Noah stared at her, not believing she had given in so fast. He looked at his brother, his friend, and his brother's friend, before turning from all of them and collapsing against the tree's trunk. All five of them stood/sat there waiting for someone else to speak. No one moved, and no one spoke. They all just waited.   
  
Finally Ryan moved towards Rovin, and sat down beside her, ringing out his dripping wet hair.   
  
"Who are you?" Rovin asked not even staring at him.   
  
"You could say I'm your long lost brother, Ryan" he replied with a small grin  
  
Rovin turned and stared at him, not really believing what he said. "You look nothing like me!" 


	24. Chapter 24

A/N - Sorry this chapter is short...I think? Anyways i have cousins visiting, so the chapters may come a little late. The story is almost finishd...i'm so sad, i think i'm going to cry! But here's the next chapter.   
  
Chapter 24  
  
Ryan turned to Candle and John, who stood in front of the bench watching the conversation between Rovin and everyone else. They both shrugged, not knowing how to respond to Rovin outburst. "Uh…er…well I…" Ryan stuttered turning back to Rovin and trying to find the right words to say.   
  
"Is that suppose to be a compliment?' he asked cocking his head at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm really tired and not in the mood for surprises." Rovin replied rubbing her head from exhaustion.   
  
"I've heard you've had a long day. So as soon as we get you back to the Rogue, and in your bed, you can relax and have a good days sleep." Ryan said with a grin.   
  
"Shit," Candle muttered to John turning away from where Ryan and Rovin sat.   
  
"What?" John asked  
  
"He shouldn't of said that." Candle replied. He and Noah had agreed on the way over there that they wouldn't mention anything to Rovin about coming back to the Rogue, for they both knew that it was a touchy subject.   
  
"Excuse me?" Rovin hissed standing up from the bench and staring at Ryan as if he were a disease of some sort.   
  
"Told 'ya" Candle muttered one last time to John   
  
"What did I say?" Ryan asked confused standing up as well.   
  
"Who do you think you are?" Rovin asked   
  
"At the moment a very confused person" Ryan replied scratching his head  
  
"You think you can just waltz right in here and take me away? You think just because you're my brother, you can order me around and take me back to the Rogue when I'm obviously happy here!" Rovin hollered at him.  
  
"Yes…No! No! No, definitely not!" Ryan replied trying to calm Rovin down.   
  
"Get out!" Rovin screamed  
  
"What?" Ryan asked   
  
"Leave the palace now! Go, or I'll get the guards!" Rovin screamed  
  
Neither of the three wanted to spend the night, or longer, in prison, so they all quietly walked into the rain and left. Candle was the last to leave, he took a final glance at Rovin, wishing it wouldn't be the last time he ever sees her, before stepping into the wall of rain, and leaving.   
  
"Well that was interesting." Noah commented from behind Rovin. Turning she stared at him, having forgotten he was there.   
  
"I mean you as well." she replied  
  
"Oh I have no doubt I wasn't included in that, lovely little scream." Noah replied starting to walk towards her.   
  
"Then leave." Rovin said inching backwards as he came near her.   
  
"I just wanted to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." Noah replied.   
  
"I know what I'm getting myself into, thank you very much" Rovin hissed through her clenched teeth. She had to walk backwards in a circle in order to not step into the rain, and not knowing where she was going, started backing towards the tree trunk.   
  
"Are you sure?" Noah asked  
  
"Positive,"  
  
"You're sure you can handle the clothes, the food, the palace, the gossip, the lifestyle? Being told how to talk, walk, eat, sit, stand, who your allowed to talk to and who to avoid, what to wear when, and what not to wear?"  
  
"And how would you know about all that stuff?"  
  
"You're not the only one with friends in high places Rovin."  
  
"Do you have people spying on me here?"  
  
"Why would I need people to do that? My father has enough of them here already!"  
  
"Tell Heith to call them off!"  
  
"I can't tell my father what to do, never have been able to and I'm not about to start! But you can gladly come and tell him yourself!" Noah now had Rovin pinned against the trunk of the tree.   
  
"I'm not going back Noah, you and I both know that. Stop trying to convince me to return." Rovin replied her voice shaking  
  
"I know that. But what I don't know is why you won't return? Why you would even leave in the first place? You're bound to the Rogue for life, you can't wake up one morning and decide you don't want to live as we do anymore, and you can't just fall in love and leave. It's not allowed, we both know that."  
  
"I left, because for once in my life I don't have anyone following me around and protecting me. How am I ever suppose to learn to live on my own, if I have men watching every step I take, making sure I don't mess up in life!"  
  
"You can't mess up if you're a thief. There are consequences."   
  
"Consequences my ass, Noah! I know what consequences there are, and I'm ready to take them. I've always been ready to take them, but no one would let me! I've spent one week in prison my entire life, because father and Heith always had someone come in and take me out of there."  
  
"You think its nice in prison or something?" Noah asked backing away from her. "You've always been a favorite of my father, and you're not even his daughter! He never had anyone come and get me out of prison! I've spent half my life there! The only reason he did send someone, was because I was to be executed, but even then he waited until my head was in the loop to save me. You've always gotten everything you ever wanted, why would you give all that up, for a stuck up life?"   
  
Rovin stared at Noah with her mouth open. She had known something dangerous had happened to Noah when they were fourteen, but she never imagined he had been close to death. The thing that hurt her the most, was the fact that she knew no one had ever been sent to help Noah. Noah was certainly not Heith's favorite son, Bobby had always been, and Heith had long ago decided that if Noah was stupid enough to get caught, he could take his time in prison as a learning experience, and either figure out how to escape himself, or wait it out.   
  
"You're wrong." she replied   
  
"About what?" Noah asked walking towards her again.   
  
"I didn't have everything I wanted in the Rogue."  
  
"Of course you did," Noah told her changing his mind, and turning to leave. "and you knew it. See ya Rovin," he disappeared into the rain. She watched him leave until she couldn't see his dark figure anymore. Rovin crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her arms from the cold rain. She shivered against it and soon made her way back to her room. Instead of climbing back up the tree, she went inside and took the dry way back, not carrying if she woke anyone up. When she returned to her room, she fell asleep on the soft bed and didn't wake all day.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Daniel walked down the hall, reading the top piece of paper, out of the stack he held. Not noticing where he was going, most of the servants moved out of his way as he passed. Daniel didn't stop until he ran into a person.   
  
"Sorry," he automatically replied after he had run into a person and not cared to take a glance at him or her. He started to walk around the person, but an arm was shot out that stopped him in his tracks. He turned his head sideways and looked at the man that had stopped him. He wasn't surprised to be looking into the face of Noah, one of Rovin's thief friends. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah," Noah replied settling his hand at his side with the other, clenched in fists. "We need to have a little chat."  
  
"Later," Daniel replied taking a step forward to leave. He was stopped again, this time staring at a sword that was in front of his face. He became fearful, but wouldn't let the thief see that.   
  
"Nice isn't it," Noah answered nodding to the sword. "Borrowed it from my brother, well I took it without asking anyways. Your lot call it stealing, don't you?"   
  
"Follow me," Daniel hissed, not wanting to make a scene in the middle of the hall, in case anyone was to pass by. He had a feeling this conversation was not to be a cheerful one.   
  
"Just to let you know, if you take me towards any guards this sword will be sticking out of your back." Noah replied grinning as he started following Daniel.   
  
Daniel made a face at Noah, feeling as if he was a little kid again, being bullied by the older boys. He led Noah towards the suite that had been given to him in the palace. Upon entering he saw his little sister Emily sitting on one of the couches reading a book.  
  
"Please leave us Emily," he instructed her. She stood when she heard his voice and looked between him and Noah.   
  
"Why?" she asked confused  
  
"Just leave." Daniel replied   
  
"You better be careful," she whispered to Noah when she passed him, seeing as he had his sword out. She shut the door quietly behind her, as Daniel went and stood by the fireplace.   
  
"Now, thief, what do you have to say?" Daniel asked wanting to get the conversation over with as quickly as possible.   
  
"I'm here to pass on a message from the Rogue." Noah started "We all know she's here with you, and we know we can't make her return if she doesn't want to. So I'm here to tell you that you had better take care of her. If she is harmed in any way, or unhappy and wants to return, you had best let her do what she wants. Or you'll have me to answer too."  
  
Daniel stood staring at Noah, shocked, for a moment before he spoke. "Is that all?"  
  
"Umm…yes?" Noah replied not sure if he was suppose to talk longer or not  
  
"You made me come all the way up here for that short speech!" Daniel asked  
  
"You were the one who wanted to come up here, I was perfectly fine down in the hallway!" Noah replied having preferred it better. In the hallway there had been more ways of escape in case Daniel decided to call the guards upon him, here in the room, there was only a few means of escape.   
  
"And did you come here of your own free will to deliver this message? Or did the Rogue really send you?" Daniel asked  
  
"Neither of that is any of your business." Noah replied pointing the sword at Daniel  
  
"I'm not finished!" Daniel said not liking to be interrupted. "The last time you were here, you came on your own as well. Coinscedence? Then when I was at the Rogue, you didn't like seeing Rovin run off with me into the woods, and know that she's here with me, you happen to show up, telling me to take care of her, which by the way I had already figured out. Rovin has free reign of whatever she wants. She can make her own decisions!"  
  
"Now she can," Noah commented interrupting him on purpose  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Daniel asked  
  
"Will she still have free reign of whatever she wants after she marries you? Or will she be restricted?"  
  
"There will be some restrictions, but that's nothing I can change. It's part of being a noble, not something someone as low as you would know of."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Listen, why don't you just leave now, and I'll agree to never mention this conversation to Rovin."  
  
"Or not,"   
  
"Why? You came, you delivered your message, and now you need to leave."  
  
"I think I'll stick around for a while. See as low as I am, I haven't learned everything. Besides there are some lovely things in this room that my fingers are just itching to steal!"Noah replied grinning from ear to ear as he surveyed the room, taking in the luscious belongings.   
  
"You've delivered your message, I suggest you leave now, or I'll call the guards. I'm very busy and I don't have time to argue with a--"  
  
"A what?" Noah interrupted pissing Daniel off even more. "A thief. A piece of filth. A scum on your foot?"  
  
"Yes, all those things and more. Now leave!"   
  
"You know, that's the second time in two days I've been threatened. If it continues it may become something that happens on a regular basis. But I've been threatened too much in my lifetime to count, or care anymore. Therefore, just to save us both the time and vocal chords, I'll be leaving. But trust me when I say you're being watched. One wrong move, and…" Noah demonstrated various ways of being killed, from hanging, to being shot, or being poisoned, etc. He grinned at the somewhat scared look on Daniel's face and left the room. Leaving Daniel stroking his neck. 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N - Coming close to the last chapter. But other than that here's is the next one!   
  
Chapter 25  
  
Noah entered the inn, softly closing the door behind him. The few sober men who were still there, turned their heads and looked at who had entered. No voices shouted welcome to him. There was none of the lively merriment that usually happened at this time of night. Everyone was just sitting around the tables, drinking their lives away, as if a black plaque had come and taken out half the town, and the only thing left to do was drink yourself to death. Noah walked through the tables, feeling odd from not being slapped on the back every second as he tried to push through the crowd that usually surrounded him, there was no one stopping him now from going where he wanted.   
  
He noticed that neither his father, nor Dodson were sitting at the table, and figured that they were probably drinking privately tonight. When he reached the table, he sat three seats down from where his father sat, as the first two were now for his brothers, since they had decided to come back. Another thing that had spoiled his life. Not only was Rovin gone, his eldest brother had come back just in time to claim his right as the next king of thieves, instead of him.   
  
"What are you doing little brother." John asked walking up to the table with three mugs of ale and handing him one, as Ryan took the other.   
  
"Excuse me?" Noah asked not getting what his brother asked  
  
"Why are you sitting in Christians seat? You're to be at father's right, since you are to be the next king, right?" John replied smiling  
  
Noah smiled back and stood from his seat, he walked to his fathers side and sat at the seat on his right. John sat beside him.  
  
"Why am I sitting here by the way?" Noah inquired  
  
"Because you are the only son of our father who hasn't gone and screwed up his life." John replied clinking mugs with Ryan as they downed their ales.   
  
"Christian hasn't," Noah muttered taking a sip of his ale.   
  
" 'course he has," Ryan told him a bit tipsy "He left, and had a kid."  
  
"Yes, but he's coming back. Just because he has a kid, doesn't mean he can't be king. I mean how do you think we got here?" Noah replied indicating John and himself. "And besides John, you're here now, so you can be king next."  
  
"You think I'm going to live here for the rest of my life!?" John replied looking around the inn. "I mean no offense, but I always hated it here! My life was horrible!"  
  
"You're leaving!" Noah whined "You just got back!"  
  
"Who said I was leaving now? I won't be leaving for a week or so, at the very least." John replied downing another ale  
  
"Think about it kid, we're pirates. We live in the water, it's our home. So we have to return to it." Ryan told Noah.   
  
"Where is you're ship by the way?" Noah asked   
  
"Back in Pearlmouth," Ryan commented  
  
"But I thought you guys had sailed here!" Noah questioned  
  
"We did" Ryan replied taking over for John who had temporarily passed out for the moment "Then our crew sailed back to Pearlmouth with instructions to wait for us there. We said we wouldn't be more than a few weeks."  
  
"You trust those men?"   
  
"Believe me, none of them want to betray John or I. They've all seen what we can do to men."  
  
Noah made a face, knowing he knew exactly what someone like Ryan could do to a person. Ryan laughed and lifted his mug to Noah. They clinked their mugs together, which woke John. He sat up with a jolt and ordered another ale. Noah and Ryan laughed, and told the girl that he'd have a water instead.   
  
"What I miss?" John asked rubbing his eyes  
  
"Nothing, go back to sleep." Ryan muttered   
  
"Alright," John muttered his head falling onto the table as he slept.   
  
"So I still don't know why I should be sitting here," Noah commented thinking of how pathetic his brother was. "Christian is still coming back."  
  
"Think about it." Ryan replied setting his mug down "Christian has a kid now. There's no way he's going to go out everyday and steal, a chance of being put in prison. He's not going to be making the same risks he would of taken if he didn't have a kid. You're father is getting old, and will retire in the next year or so. Christian's kid is still young, and he won't be able to handle both responsibilities, especially since there is not mother. So therefore you are the next king. Your highness." Ryan joked   
  
"I guess you're right." Noah replied leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on the table. Being king wouldn't be so bad, even if she wasn't there.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rovin stood on the balcony, with her hands leaning against the railing. The sun was just setting and Rovin had been at the palace for a week, but something didn't feel right. A tear slid down her face, which was soon joined by another. Loose strands of hair fell from her braid, and landed around her face as a soft breeze lifted them back. She heard Daniel approaching her from behind and silently wiped her face, hoping she didn't look like she had been crying.   
  
"Hey," he whispered coming up next to her and placing his hand on her back.   
  
"Hi," she managed to croak, before taking a deep breath. She was on the verge of exploding with tears.   
  
"What's the matter?" he asked   
  
The tears spilled out of her eyes as she turned and looked at Daniel. "I don't belong here." she whispered hugging herself. "I miss my father, and friends, and my home. I can't live a life like this." she looked behind her to where the palace loomed above them.   
  
"I know." Daniel replied taking his hand off of her back and leaning on the railing. "You've changed since we came here, and today I realized you were just fitting in with the people around you. Rovin, your not the same girl I fell in love with."  
  
"Who exactly did you fall in love with?" she asked letting the tears fall freely  
  
"I fell in love with a girl, who was comfortable amongst a group of thieves, who didn't flinch when she attacked a noble, and who followed me into a forest when I had no idea where I was going!" Daniel replied trying to make himself laugh. "The entire time I was falling in love with this girl, in my heart I knew I could never take her away from the place she loved, and the people she loved. But my mind wouldn't listen, and before I knew it, I had taken this wonderful girl and placed her somewhere that didn't fit who she was. A place governed by laws, and rules, where one mistake and you could be ignored for life. I knew I had made a mistake."  
  
"Daniel," Rovin whispered taking his hand and stroking it. "I fell in love with you, and I thought I could be happy here in the palace, where I didn't have someone following me around all the time, making sure I did things correctly. Only now I realize the palace is all the things I tried to escape from and more, and I can't live like this."  
  
"You may have fallen in love with me, but long before that, you fell in love with someone else." Daniel replied turning towards her and holding both her hands in his. "The right thing for you to do, is to go back to him."  
  
"That's the easy part." Rovin whispered starting to cry harder "The hard p-part is letting you go,"   
  
Daniel wrapped Rovin in a hug as she cried on his shoulder. Rovin couldn't bear to be in his arms, when she knew she wouldn't be able to stay there. Daniel let go of her as she backed up an inch, looking into his face. Even when she was crying, Daniel thought she was beautiful. Rovin reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. She bent his head down and embraced him in one last kiss. When their lips parted she whispered a goodbye and left.   
  
Daniel stood on the balcony watching her go. Finally the tears spilled out of his eyes as well. 


	26. Chapter 26

A/N - Here's the second to the last chapter. Or something like that. There are only a few left! I'm going to seriously start crying. Anyway....  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Rovin had woken extra early, the next day to pack the few things she had. Having left all of her regular clothes at the inn, she had taken nothing with her when she had left a week ago. She and Daniel had been presented with things for their wedding, but now that it was off, Daniel let her have her pick of what she wanted. She took out a worn travel sack, and placed in it three dresses she especially liked, a necklace Daniel had given her, two gold candlesticks. She stripped herself of all her jewelry, and placed them on the table. She was left wearing the same blue dress she had worn that night she met her brother, sewed again and washed until the dirt had come out before being hung back in her armoire. Taking one last long glance around the room, she picked up the pack and silently walked out of her room. Waiting for her in the larger room was Daniel. He stood by the dying fire with his hands clasped behind his back, dressed fully in breeches and tunic of his fief. He turned when he heard her close the door softly. Rovin gave a small half smile, which was soon returned to her.   
  
"I guess this is goodbye," Rovin finally said dropping her pack and moving closer to him.   
  
"It's never goodbye," Daniel replied turning towards her and waiting as she got closer. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."  
  
"I'll make sure of it," Rovin said with a small laugh  
  
"Just don't do anything to drastic." Daniel answered "I wouldn't want to have to save you from death or anything."  
  
"Of course not." Rovin said stopping an inch from his body "If I want to see you, I'll just climb the balcony."   
  
"Hopefully not in another dress." he gave a big smile, but Rovin could still see the hurt in his eyes.   
  
"I should go." she said turning from him. Daniel reached out and grabbed her left hand before she could leave completely.   
  
"This isn't goodbye," he whispered "I'm always here if you need me."  
  
""I know, and for that I'm grateful." Rovin leaned toward him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll never forget you, and you'll always be my friend."  
  
"But just a friend," Daniel replied a little dully.   
  
"It's funny," Rovin replied with a small smile "I know someone who I thought would always be 'just a friend'. But I was proved wrong."  
  
"So there may be a chance for us in the future."   
  
"You and I both know there isn't. You'll be returning to Wolf Creek, and I live here in Corus. You're going to eventually get married and have a family, where I have the choice to stay single for the rest of my life. It just…"  
  
"I know, but I had hoped." Daniel said sadly "At least my children will know my first love was a thief."  
  
"I'm sure they'll think that's fascinating."  
  
"I'll try and not exaggerate the details when I have to tell them the stories about you."  
  
"Goodb--I'll see you later," Rovin finally said. She squeezed his hand that she still held, and let it go as she walked towards the door, picking her pack up on the way. She opened the door and left.   
  
"See you later." Daniel whispered crossing his arms over his chest. "I love you,"  
  
Rovin leaned against the door, having heard the last words of Daniel. She took a few deep breaths, before picking up her pack again and walking towards the gates to the city. She was halfway to the front gates, when she changed her mind. She started heading towards the south gates. She reached them in no time and slowly walked forward, grasping her pack in front of her with both hands, acting like an innocent young girl. The two guards saw her coming, and immediately stiffened.   
  
"Hello m'lady" Dreave said giving a small bow of his head  
  
"Hello Dreave." she pointed to his head where she had knocked him out a week ago. "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's alright. Heals quickly. Will you be leaving?" he asked pointing to her pack   
  
"Yeah, things didn't work out." Rovin replied with a small smile  
  
Dreave turned to the other guard and held out his hand. "Pay up Francis. I told you it wouldn't work out." The other guard mumbled as he fished some coins from his purse and plunked them into Dreave's hand. Dreave winked at Rovin as she crossed her arms and pretended to act annoyed.   
  
"So now you're betting on my love life." she said  
  
"Of course m'lady." Dreave said smiling as he jingled the coins in his hand. "What do you take us for, noble men?"  
  
Rovin laughed as she passed Dreave and Francis, giving a small wave as she left the palace grounds.   
  
"M'lady!" Dreave called after her  
  
"Yes?" she replied turning and staring at him  
  
"I'm going to be in the city tomorrow with my two other friends. You met them previously I believe, but this time, no lady is going to be tricking us!" Dreave answered smiling  
  
Rovin smiled as well remembering, "Well, it would be easier for a lady to not steal from you, if you weren't drunk!"  
  
"We had a hard night!" Dreave called as she started walking away with a laugh. Rovin decided that life would go on, and it wouldn't be that bad after all.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Noah sat around the table with his brother and friends. All of them held mugs of ale, but they hardly touched them. The atmosphere was a gloomy one. If a very happy thief were to walk in after a day of successful thieving, he would automatically become depressed. That was the affect the inn had on everyone. When the king and his sons were upset, everyone was. Noah had his head lying on his arm, which was stretched out in front of him on the table. John was passed out, his head lying on the back on his chair, his mouth hanging open as drool ran down his chin. Ryan, Candle and Brick were playing a round of cards, but they were all bored out of their minds. Tyger and Reed stood around with some of the younger thieves throwing darts, but none of their throws made it to the wall, and instead fell feet from it.   
  
It was like this all around the inn. The thieves lay all over their seats, passed out or just bored to death. Some were even trying to woe the servant girls, who had caught on to the attitude, and instead of turning bored, they all turned very grouchy. When you asked for an ale, the girls would bring a pitcher out, and either slam it on the table so it all spilled or they would fill your mug up so full that it overflowed. They rarely smiled anymore and most of them started ignoring the thieves.  
  
"This is pathetic," Tyger said looking at his darts which he had thrown, and which had dropped in front of his feet.   
  
"You're pathetic," Noah said rubbing his eye  
  
"There's nothing more pathetic than sitting around doing nothing." Reed commented giving the rest of his darts to one of the younger thieves and walking over to collapse in a chair.   
  
"I can think of a few things" Ryan muttered  
  
"Like what?" Reed asked  
  
"Like sitting around doing nothing, all because some girl left" Ryan answered  
  
"She wasn't just some girl." Candle said speaking for everyone  
  
"Yeah, than what was so special about her?" Ryan asked taking one of his cards out of his hand and lazily plopping it down on the table  
  
Candle exchanged glances with Reed as they tried to respond.   
  
"I'll tell you what was so special about her." Brick said speaking for the first time in front of the boys, who he didn't speak often to. "She wasn't just another one of those frilly girls, who would play tricks with boys minds, rather she was someone who loves everyone she meets and treats them all equally no matter was status they are. When she walks into the room, everyone brightens up, just seeing her would put a smile of you're face. She wasn't just a daughter to Dodson, but a daughter to everyone here in the rogue as well as a sister to all the boys. And even though she didn't show it, you could tell. When she was mad at someone, usually the same person, everyone knew she was, and even though she was mad, she wouldn't speak to you like a bitch. Rovin was always coming up with stupid tricks when she was younger, that would often end with someone else hurt, but it was funny either way. She's just a wonderful girl." He finished his speech and dropped his eyes, staring at his hand of cards instead.   
  
"Well if you ask me---" Ryan started  
  
"No one was," Noah interrupted wanting to change the subject.   
  
"She's such a bitch sometimes," Candle muttered taking a small sip of his ale.   
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way," came a voice from the doorway.   
  
Every person in the inn turned and looked at who was standing there. The light from the streets outside illuminated a person's body, but it was too dark in the inn to tell who had said it, but most of the people could tell by the voice.   
  
"Step inside and close the door child," one of the men said.   
  
The person stepped inside, turned around and smiled at everyone. Rovin stood there waiting for someone to say something.   
  
"Rovin!" Candle shouted jumping up from his seat and running towards her to pull her into a hug. The inn became a noisy place all of a sudden, as the men began cheering, laughing, talking and welcoming Rovin home. Noah, who hadn't looked when the voice had spoken, lifted his head to make sure it was really her. Sure enough Rovin was standing there in the middle of a group of thieves, being patted on the back and shaking everyone's hand, as if she were a hero. A minute later Dodson and Heith were seen running down the stairs, pushing through the crowd and smothering Rovin in hugs and tears.   
  
Rovin was led to the table that Noah and the other's sat at. She sat in her usual spot beside her father, and handed a mug full of ale. As she talked to everyone in the room, she sneaked a glance at Noah, who sat beside his father. He caught her glance and sat up straighter, acting as if he were a noble. Rovin cocked her eyebrow before returning to the conversation she was having with Candle and Brick.   
  
The day went on like this. Celebrating as more and more thieves appeared throughout the day, having heard the wonderful news. Rovin spent the entire time sitting by her father, and sipping her one ale. She never had asked for a refill. The servant girls moods had lifted, but most of the men still stayed away from them. Finally around midnight, everything died down, drunken thieves were on their way home, as a light drizzle began to fall. Rovin emerged out of the alley and into the kitchen, taking a chance to breath from being surrounded for so long. She loosened the rope in the back of her dress, which had been pulled too tight this morning, and was cutting off her oxygen. She hadn't noticed Noah leaning against the wall until he spoke.   
  
"So, are you back for good, or is this just a visit?" he asked crossing his arms and bending his right knee, so it was pushing on the wall.   
  
"I think you already know the answer to that." Rovin replied retying the back of her dress quickly.   
  
"Need some help?" Noah asked noticing that she was having trouble getting it tied properly.   
  
Rovin glanced at Noah, thinking of the two choices she had. To either let him help her, and Mithros knows what he'll do, or do it herself and do a terrible job of it. "Alright," she replied, turning around for him, and moving her hair out of the way. Noah pushed off from the wall and walked over to Rovin. He took the two ends of the rope and started loosening them through the dress, before he retied it into a perfect knot. Rovin turned back around when he was done and stood there.   
  
"Why did you come back?" Noah whispered taking a step back from her  
  
"Because I'm not in love with him." Rovin replied crossing her arms over her chest and taking a deep breath, as she slowly began to get soaked.   
  
"Oh," Noah said rubbing the back of his neck. "Well then who are you in love with?"  
  
Rovin looked at her shoes and smiled, before glancing back at Noah. "As crazy as this sounds, I'm in love with this guy that I've grown up with. And even though we fight constantly, and usually I can't stand the sight of him. There's just something about him that I've fallen in love with."  
  
"Candle's a lucky guy," Noah muttered  
  
"You're joking right?" Rovin replied staring at him shocked.   
  
"No, I'm sure you and Candle will be very happy together."   
  
"Grow up Noah!"   
  
"Make me!"  
  
"No way!"   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you should already know who I'm talking about!"   
  
"I know who you're talking about!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I was lying!"  
  
"Of course you were, you're a male!"  
  
"What's that got to do anything!"  
  
"Stop being so stubborn!"  
  
"I'm not stubborn!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Shut up Noah!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
So she did. Rovin grabbed Noah's face and kissed him, before pushing him away.   
  
"What'd you do that for?" he asked teasing her  
  
"Grow up." Rovin replied turning to walk inside  
  
"I don't think so," Noah replied grabbing her around the waist from behind, spinning her around, and kissing her passionately,   
  
"Do you want me to grow up now?" he asked when they had parted  
  
"Not fully. But a little maturity would---" she never finished before he kissed her yet again, making her forget that she was standing outside, in the middle of the night, wet and freezing to death. 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N - Last chapter! *sniff sniff* I'm going to cry! I want to start thanking people now, unfortunately there are so many of you that you're going to have to read my thank you note at the end!  
  
Chapter 27  
  
The weeks flew by and the Rogue continued the same. Except for the sudden increase in young servant boys who wished to become a thief, or just escape from their masters, things were somewhat normal. There was one wedding in particular that the entire Rogue was happy about. For a week there was nothing but celebrating done. The wedding between Candle and Doll. It was quite unexpected by everyone in the Rogue, especially most of the younger boys who would have done anything to be in Candle's place.   
  
Christian had returned in time for Candle's wedding, carrying with him his son, Gawayn. Everyone fell in love with the boy. When he was old enough to walk, Christian was hesitant about starting his training, but Heith was able to persuade him. Christian had help from Rovin, Noah and Candle in the different areas they had to cover. Rovin was in charge of teaching Gawayn to throw a dagger, and she did quite well at her job. Ryan and John departed a week after Christian had returned, borrowing horses from Heith in order to ride to Pearlmouth. Ryan told Rovin to inform him the minute she and Noah stopped bickering long enough so he could propose. She had laughed at this and cast a worried sideways glance to Noah, who stood shaking hands with his brother, she was definitely not ready for marriage.   
  
Everything went back to normal in the Rogue, including the way Rovin and Noah treated each other. He was still the same arrogant seventeen-year-old who loved pestering Rovin, and she was still disgusted in the way he acted. The only difference was that while a lot of what they yelled at each other, they meant, a good part of it was just for fun and meant squat. Rovin and Noah were officially seeing each other, but they didn't act like it in public, and Rovin still refused to sleep with him until they were married. The only problem was that neither Rovin nor Noah wanted to rush into a marriage. Rovin's excuse was that she was still young, and she didn't want to be tied down by children, and Noah's excuse was similar.  
  
The arrival of Doll's first child came a year after she and Candle were married. Yet another boy was added to the Rogue family. There was lots of celebrating the night he was born.   
  
Finally after three years of being together on and off, and constant petty bickering, Noah proposed to Rovin, and they immediately sent thieves out to track down Ryan. Once Ryan and John had been found, they sailed into the closet port and dragged their entire crew to Rovin and Noah's wedding. The wedding was held in the crowded inn. Gawayn and Candle's boy Jeff insisted on being part of the wedding, so there were allowed to stand by Noah and hold the rings. After the wedding there was dancing and free ale, Noah had been grinning the entire time, and even more later. Their first child came ten months later, three days after Candle's second son was born.   
  
The boy had been named Nicholas   
  
The girl was to be named Alexandria  
  
Who knows what could happen next…  
  
Terminat hora diem; terminat author opus  
  
The hour ends the day; the author ends his work 


	28. Thank You Reviewers!

Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I know without all of your reviews i wouldn't of continued this story, especially since i didn't think this story would be this popular or anything like that. So basically i want to thank all of you, and maybe there will be a sequal, I'm still not sure, although there will be another Daugher story posted soon, if i can ever decide on a name for the heroine. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to e-mail me or leave it in the reviews! Once again thank you everyone!  
  
THANK YOU:  
  
AB-scribere  
  
AJ  
  
Alia  
  
Angel's Luv  
  
Arcander  
  
AuTuMn-BrEeZeS  
  
Bubblegum*girl  
  
Buri  
  
Cashmere  
  
Coley  
  
Chibi Chingo   
  
Cobweb  
  
Connie  
  
coolzlovia  
  
Cashanut  
  
Crystal Phoenix  
  
charisma jo   
  
Demented-dreamer  
  
Elspeth  
  
Eccie87  
  
Gwen  
  
Innocence  
  
Keita  
  
KetchupFiend  
  
Kiwi  
  
Laura  
  
Lady knight  
  
Lady Mage Dragoness  
  
Lona  
  
Lillie  
  
lilly spy of tortall   
  
Lady Trickster   
  
Lia  
  
Lena  
  
mae15  
  
Marchione  
  
Me  
  
Meg  
  
Mirren  
  
Mystie Paws   
  
Ohkami  
  
Orange  
  
Priapea   
  
Purple Elf  
  
Ravennevar  
  
Rhapsody  
  
Russetwolf713   
  
rogue kaiya  
  
Shanna  
  
Shayley Rain  
  
silversunemily   
  
Steph  
  
sdfghj   
  
silver.shadow  
  
Terriah  
  
TallemeraRane  
  
That girl   
  
The Goddess of Purple Coats  
  
The lady of the willows  
  
Torifire126  
  
Willow-379, aka WillowLea  
  
Xirleb70   
  
zella 


End file.
